Stubborn Love
by Revolutionaries14
Summary: Hey everybody welcome to part 6 of my Care Bears series. What do I have for this story? Well you gonna have to read and find out! But if you should know I am gonna fix a few plot holes I have noticed. All credits go to all they belong.
1. Cub Sitting

A few days since we last left off...

Shreeky and Beastly were in No Heart's thunder pit room, with Beastly sleeping on the ground as Shreeky continued preparations for her spell. She grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the cauldron and said "Almost there, Beastly!"

Beastly jumped awake and said "Yes Shreeky?"

Shreeky sighed and said "Fetch me those wretched bags."

Beastly nodded and ran diff for a brief moment before returning with some of the bags he had gathered. Shreeky took one and said "Ah Tenderheart, the most responsible of all the Care Bears, I'll try this one first." And she threw his hair into the cauldron.

A bright flash filled the room followed by it dimming before returning to normal and in its wake was a small Care bear sitting on the floor. Shreeky uncovered her eyes and looked to find a small Care Bear with a tummy symbol she didn't recognize.

Shreeky shook her head and said "What is this!?"

The little care bear looked at her with innocent eyes and Shreeky shrieked and said "That wasn't what this spell was supposed to do."

She picked up the book and began to read it over and said "Curses! I forgot the one ingredient I need!"

Beastly looked at Shreeky and said "What's that Shreeky?"

She gritted her teeth and said "I need a small root that causes duplication."

Beastly looked at her and said "Well, what about that?" He said while pointing at the little cub as she played with her own feet.

Shreeky groaned and said "I swear if I have to deal with one more Care Bear cub I'm gonna..."

And she started to inhale causing Beastly to cower and say "No! Please!"

Shreeky chuckled and said "Shriek."

The little Care Bear looked at Shreeky and made some baby sounds at Shreeky.

Shreeky looked at it and said "Errr, now what."

The cub started waving her arms.

Shreeky sighed and said "Beastly!"

Beastly jumped up and said "Y...y...y...yes Shreeky?"

Shreeky sighed and said "Take that, Care Bear cub to Care-a-lot. So I can focus on the new spell."

Beastly nodded and picked up the cub and said "But, why Care-a-lot Shreeky?"

Shreeky looked at him and said "Because, I don't feel like fighting the Care Bears before I'm ready! Now, go take that cub to Care-a-lot or I'll!" And she inhaled.

Beastly ran off and carried the cub with him.

Shreeky turned back to the cauldron and said "Now were did I place that root?"

She looked around the shelf until she found it and she blew some dust off and said "Ah perfect! Now all I need is just a small pinch"

And she cut up a small section of the root and dropped it into the cauldron, this time the mixture shot up in a purple color beam, before settling back into a purple mist...

* * *

Beastly was carrying the small cub as it tried to grab his nose. Beastly groaned and said "Yuck! you Care Bears and your caring!"

He looked around before he said "Oh what am I gonna do?"

Suddenly, he saw his flying bike and said "Ah ha!"

And he started running towards it while saying "I'll just drop you off in Care-a-lot. Then the Care Bears will deal with you." And he hopped on the bike and started pedaling.

It wasn't long before he was outside of Care-a-lot and landed. Beastly jumped off and picked up the cub, who still tried to grab his nose. He patted her hand away before placing her down and running back and onto the bike and pedaling back to No Heart's castle.

The young Care Bear looked around but didn't see anyone she started crawling around as the soft clouds kept her from hurting her legs. As she looked around all the colors fascinated her she watched them all with awed eyes until she bumped into one of the houses.

She rubbed her head and started crying, surprisingly she had bumped into Tenderheart's house. Tenderheart was in his bedroom reading a book on his bed when he heard the crying and he set it down and said "Huh?"

The wailing only got louder and he set down his book and looked outside to find the young cub the ground hand on head. "Oh gosh." He said as grabbed a small blanket while he climbed out of his window and landed next to her.

She looked at him with teary eyes as he hushed her and wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up and said "Hey, hey you're okay."

She looked at Tenderheart and she stopped crying before grabbing his nose and causing it to honk, Tenderheart to giggle and say "Well, at least you're cute."

And he tickled her belly, causing the little cub to start laughing before Tenderheart carried her inside and said "Now where are you from little one?"

The cub chuckled and waved it's hands and Tenderheart said "Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out." And he carried her inside his house and set her down on his table.

Before searching around his house for something she could wear. As he looked he found a small dress Hugs had for gotten one time that he never could remember to return and he put her in it and said "Perfect."

The bear looked at the dress and started giggling and waving her arms again. Tenderheart picked her up and said "Well, I should probably take you to True Heart and Noble Heart."

The cub completely ignored him and just huddled close to his chest. Tenderheart blushed a little and said "I suppose you are tired..."

The cub yawned a little before falling asleep in Tenderheart's arms...

* * *

After the whole memory loss incident, Swift Heart never seemed to leave Grumpy's sight, and he never left her's, however they didn't let it get in the way of their love life. Grumpy decided to bake some brownies for Swift Heart seeming as how it was technically their six month anniversary.

Swift Heart was taking a nap while he placed them in his heart shaped stove and he grabbed the frosting from the fridge and opened it up, he had always loved the smell of frosting, he never really knew why.

After waiting for what felt like forever the timer _'dinged'_ and he pulled out the brownies and placed it on the counter and said "Aw Perfect."

He checked to make sure Swift Heart was still sleeping, she was. He waited for the brownies to cool then frosted them, sprinkled them and then set them next to her before tiptoeing to his chair, only to trip over a table leg and somersaulting with a "Woooah!"

He landed upside down in a chair and said "Why do these things always happen to me?"

Swift Heart opened her eyes and said "Hmm? Grumpy?"

Grumpy was able to turned his whole body 360 degrees and said "Yes?"

Swift Heart yawned and said "Did I miss anything?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "Nothing important."

Swift Heart suddenly got the scent of the brownies and said "Brownies!"

And she dug into them a little before saying "Mmm, you know brownies are my one weakness."

Grumpy chuckled and said "One?" She threw a small bit of brownie and it hit Grumpy on the nose causing them both to laugh.

Grumpy licked the brownie off and said "Nice, so how was your nap?"

Swift Heart shrugged and said "Relaxing, but these brownies are unbelievable!"

Grumpy chuckled and said "Its my specialty."

Swift Heart chuckled and said "So it is, so it is." He looked into her eyes with a smile.

When suddenly there was a knock on the door. Grumpy got up and said "I got it."

He opened the door to find Wish bear, who said "Hi Grumpy, are you busy?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "Not at all what's happening Wish?"

Wish bear rubbed the back of her head and said "Um, well Bedtime and I need to take a run to Earth, and Grams is gonna be gone for a few days. So I was wonder if you and Swift Heart wouldn't mind cub sitting for a few days?"

Swift Heart by this point was already up and at the door, so it was no surprise when Grumpy said "Umm, I don..."

And Swift Heart almost immediately cut him off and said "We would love to."

And she put a hand over Grumpy's mouth. Wish bear got a gleam in her eyes and said "Oh really?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Of course!"

Grumpy was about to say something when Swift Heart shushed him and said "What time should we be expecting them?"

Wish bear scratched her head and said "We gotta leave soon I'll drop off Dreams bear and his stuff soon I promise, I'll take care of everything you need don't worry."

Swift Heart nodded and Wish bear said "Alright, bye guys."

Swift Heart waved and Wish bear left...

* * *

A few minutes after she had left Wish bear was back at her home were Dreams bear was playing with some blocks while Bedtime was sleeping Wish bear rolled her eyes and said "Bedtime?"

Bedtime just kept snoring, Wish bear rolled her eyes and said "Bedtime."

Dreams bear looked at Bedtime as he kept sleeping. Wish bear was getting a little frustrated and yelled "Bedtime!"

Bedtime jumped awake and said "Huh? Wha..."

Wish bear chuckled and said "Grumpy and Swift Heart agreed to watch Dreams bear for us."

Bedtime yawned and said "Oh that's wonderful."

Before dozing off causing Dreams bear to giggle.

Wish bear rolled her eyes and said "Oh get up, we gotta get packed."

Bedtime woke up again and said "Right, I'll do it." And he got up left to pack his bags.

Wish bear turned to Dreams bear and picked him up and said "Now, let's get you into something a bit more classy."

Dreams bear looked at Wish bear and said "What do you mean by dat mommy?"

Wish bear smiled and said "Well, I mean that I want you to look nice when you go over to Grumpy and Swift Heart's for a few days."

Wish bear carried him into his bedroom. And set him down as she's looked throughout his dresser for something semi-formal.

Dreams bear stood up and said "But mama where are you gonna go?"

Wish bear stopped looking and turned to him and said "I'm just gonna be out of Care-a-lot for a few days buddy."

Dreams bear started to get a little teary and said "But I don't want you to go."

Wish bear smiled and gave him a hug and said "Oh come on no tears. I promise you'll have a fun time at Grumpy and Swift Heart's."

Dreams bear wiped his eyes and said "Okay, mommy. I'll do it."

Wish bear smiled and said "Now that's my big boy."

And she picked him up and reopened the dresser and found just what she wanted. She set Dreams bear on his bed and put on some small brown dress pants and a small red dress shirt. Dreams bear almost immediately tugged at the shirt and said "Are you sure about this mommy?"

Wish bear smiled and said "Come on, you look adorable."

Dreams bear just crossed his arms and looked away. Wish bear smiled and picked him up and started tickling him and saying "No pouting!"

Dreams bear started laughing and begged Wish to stop and Wish did, eventually.

She carried him out of his room and helped him out on his shoes and jacket. She smiled and said "Bedtime you ready?"

Bedtime bear came walking out of the bedroom with two suitcases and said "Ready!"

Wish bear nodded and picked up Dreams bear and they all walked outside.

Wish conjured up a cloud car and set Dreams bear down in it and buckled him in before hopping in the driver's seat and Bedtime sat down in the passenger seat...

* * *

Grams had finished packing for her and Hugs and Tugs and said "Alright my little darlings. Are we ready to go?"

Hugs and Tugs also had to dress up a little as well, and Hugs was much more excited for it than Tugs. "Ready Grams." Hugs said as she messed with the little bow she was wearing.

Tugs just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and said "I suppose so."

Grams looked at him and said "But Tugs I thought you liked to spend time with Swift Heart and Grumpy?"

Tugs in crossed his arms and said "I do Grams, I just don't understand why we have to dress up."

Grams chuckled a little and said "Its common manners little one, now come on or we're gonna be later."

Tugs groaned and followed Grams and Hugs out to a Cloud car Grams sat in the driver's seat while Hugs and Tugs buckled in and she started to drive towards Swift Heart and Grumpy's. It didn't take her long to get there and she landed the cloud car. Grams hopped out and opened the door for Hugs and Tugs. Both said a polite "Thank you Grams."

Before Tugs went back to pouting and Hugs adjusted the small pink dress she was wearing. Grams walked them to the front door and knocked on the door. Tugs stopped his pouting for Grams sake and just before Grumpy opened the door and said "Ah Grams you were here fast."

Grams smiled and said "Hi Grumpy, I'd love to chat but I got to get going. Here are the cubs bags everything they'll need is in them but if you have questions just call."

Grumpy nodded and said "Of course Grams."

Grams gave Grumpy a kiss on the cheek and said "Be good you two."

She said as she returned to the cloud car and drove off.

Grumpy looked at the dressed up cubs and said "You two look...fancy?"

Hugs just blushed and giggled and Tugs rolled his eyes and said "Can we please change back into our normal clothes."

Grumpy nodded and the two cubs ran inside while Grumpy grabbed their bags and brought them inside.

After Grumpy set their bags in the guest room he set up into a triple bedroom he returned to find Hugs still in her dress and Tugs in a dinosaur tee shirt and small jeans.

Swift Heart had gone out to grab some food and other goods for the cubs leaving poor Grumpy with two of the most mischievous cubs.

Grumpy was gonna say something but Tugs beat him to the punch and said "Hugs you wanna go play outside?"

Hugs shook her head and said "No, I'll get my dress all dirty."

Tugs crossed his arms and said "Then switch into something else."

Hugs shook her head and said "No."

Tugs, baffled said "Why not?"

Hugs just looked at him and said "Because Dreams bear hasn't seen it yet."

Tugs shook his head and said "So?"

Hugs seeming kind of offended said "Because I want him to see how pretty I look."

Tugs the replied "But you don't look pretty."

Grumpy's eyes widened and he said "Oh no."

Hugs looked at Tugs and said "I do too!"

Grumpy decided to intervene and said "Okay, you two."

Tugs however didn't listen to him and, for some reason, stood by his point and said "Do not."

And they started to go back and forth with "Do too." And "Do not."

Grumpy sighed and said "If you two don't stop no ice cream for dessert."

That got the cubs attention and they stopped arguing and Grumpy mumbled to himself "_Huh can't believe that worked."_

And he said "Tell you two what, after Dreams bear showed up we'll all go outside and have a little picnic on the front lawn okay?"

Both the cubs cheered in agreement and sat down and waited for Dreams bear...


	2. A Nice Walk

Tenderheart was holding the napping cub in his arms when he thought to himself _"_M_aybe I should just call Noble heart." _and he carried the cub into the next room and placed her on some blankets and she seemed to snuggle up while he went for his phone.

He closed the door as quietly as possible while he saw her fall asleep and he dialed Noble heart's number and waited for an answer.

It didn't seem to take long before Noble heart answered with a "Hello?"

Tenderheart took a deep breath and said "Hi Noble heart."

Noble heart on the other line said "Hi Tenderheart, what's going on?"

Tenderheart chuckled nervously and said "Ohhh, hahaha nothing. What are you up to?"

Noble heart sighed rather loudly and said "True heart's been a little bit more moody lately and not to mention I've taken over her responsibility so she doesn't get too stressed, but I know you didn't call just to hear me complain. So what do you need?"

Tenderheart was in a brief silence before he said "Ah well, let's say hypothetically if I found a new care bear cub, and that said cub was napping at my house. What would your response be?"

Noble heart sighed and said "It'd be another issue but I suppose you could always just bring it here we'd take care of it for a few days then see of anyone wanted to adopt it."

Tenderheart rubbed the back of his head and said "Well, what if I told you that cub is real and she was sleeping in the next room right now."

Noble heart said "Bring her over." And he hung up.

Tenderheart looked into the next room where the cub was starting to wake up.

Tenderheart got nervous and said "Umm, looks like we are going on a little car ride."

The cub looked at him confused and made baby noises and Tenderheart walked over and picked her up and walked out to his cloud car and buckled her into the seat while hopping in his own.

He looked over and saw the little cub gnawing on the car's seat belt he just chuckled and drove. It was only a few minute before he arrived at Noble and True heart's house and he quickly jumped out of the cloud car and picked up the cub all in seemingly one move, before walking to the front door and knocking.

Noble heart opened the door almost immediately after Tenderheart knocked. "Hey Tenderheart, this must he the cub you were talking about."

Tenderheart nodded and Noble heart leaned down to make eye contact and said "Hi yeah little one."

The cub reached out and grabbed a bit of Noble heart's mane and pulled causing him to yelp a little and say "Well, she's clearly a spirited one. She kinda remind me of you Tenderheart."

Tenderheart looked at Noble heart and said "What do you mean?"

Noble heart fixed his mane and took the cub and said "Well, you did the same thing when you were a cub also always grabbed at True heart's nose."

Tenderheart blushed a little and said "No kidding."

Noble heart nodded and said "Yeah, so anyways before you go I wanted to ask you something."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Go for it."

Noble heart sighed and said "I'm very busy do you mind checking with Birthday bear and Lots-a heart to see if they need any help."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Of course."

And Noble heart smiled and said "Great! Thanks so much."

Tenderheart nodded and ran off while Noble heart closed the door...

* * *

A few minutes later over at the Hall of Heart, Birthday bear and Lots-a heart were going over their plans for Care-a-lot's birthday celebration this year.

However, the two disagreed on what they should do for treats. Birthday bear wanted to stick with his usual treat of cupcakes however Lots-a heart said that maybe they should go with brownies or maybe some sort of cake. While they discussed it Tenderheart walked in and said "Sounds like you two can't agree on something."

Birthday bear sighed and said "Tenderheart! You're just the care bear we need!"

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow and said "I am?"

Birthday shrugged and said "Well, really anyone would be who we need. Which do you think would be better? Cupcakes, or cake?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Why not both?"

Birthday bear thought on it for a moment and said "I suppose that could work. Take an awful lot of baking though."

Lots-a heart nodded and said "And that's the truth."

Birthday bear smiled and said "Alright, we'll try it thanks Tenderheart."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Not an issue, is there anything else you need?"

Birthday bear shook his head and said "No, not really. Lots-a, you got anything?"

Lots-a heart shook his head no and said "Not that I can see."

Birthday bear nodded and said "Well, you heard him now go before we spoil too much." And Birthday bear seemingly shoved Tenderheart out of the Hall of Hearts.

After closing the door behind him Birthday bear turned around and said "Ah, now that that's out of the way. What color should the balloons be?"

Lots-a heart thought and said "How about blue?"

Birthday bear shook his head and said "Nah I'm feeling more green."

Lots-a heart sighed and said "Why not just go with rainbow?"

Birthday bear nodded and said "I can agree with that." And he laid out the blue prints for their party plan.

It wasn't nearly as big as last year's but they still wanted to have fun. Birthday bear said "Hmmm, we appear to be missing something."

And he thought before snapping his fingers and saying "Ah ha! Now I just need a pencil."

Lots-a heart nodded and said "I think they're all in the storage room."

Birthday bear said "Why are they in there?"

Lots-a heart just shrugged prompting Birthday bear to roll his eyes and said "Well, let's go get them." And they left for storage.

Suddenly from seemingly no where Brave heart walked in and said "Hello? Anybody home?"

No answer, so when he saw the papers on the table his curiosity got the better of him and he took a peek. Brave heart was shocked to see that he had found the plans for Care-a-lot's birthday celebration.

As he looked everything over he said "Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all. I guess I underestimated their abilities."

He leaned in deep in thought and said "Of course just a few criticisms."

And he pulled a pencil from his mane and edited the plans just a little bit before walking out whistling to himself...

* * *

Wish bear, Bedtime and Dreams bear all arrived at Grumpy and Swift heart's house where they walked up to the door and knocked. Grumpy opened it and said "Ah Wish bear! Welcome."

Wish bear rolled her eyes and said "Cute Grumpy."

Grumpy shrugged and said "I try."

"Well, Dreams bear is here and ready to go." Dreams waved and smiled.

Grumpy waved back and said "Come right on in."

Dreams bear ran inside while dragging his bag of clothes and other things, causing Grumpy to pick up Dreams bear bag and said "Hugs and Tugs are in the living room."

Dreams bear nodded and said "Thanks!" Before running inside.

Wish bear sighed and said "Well, I best be heading out. Dreams bear likes a glass of milk before bed and for you to read him a story, Oh and..."

Grumpy shook his head and said "He'll be fine Wish bear. So, why are you gonna be on Earth for a few days anyways?"

Wish bear sighed and said "I really can't say it's a private issue."

Grumpy nodded and said "Alright, I get it."

Wish bear nodded and said "Well, I gotta go. Thanks so much Grumpy."

Grumpy nodded and said "Not an issue, I'm sure Dreams bear will have fun."

Wish bear nodded and said "Well, goodbye Grumpy bear."

Grumpy sighed and said "See yeah around." And he went inside.

Once inside he found Hugs and Dreams bear in different outfits and was about to say something but decided not to question it.

Tugs smiled and said "Hey Gwumpy?"

(_Hey, author's note here, but if you ever watched the Care Bears Family show ever notice how Hugs and Tugs always said Grumpy like Gwumpy when they wanted something?_)

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "Yes, Tugs?"

Tugs put his hands behind his back and started to sway a little and said "Could you pweese take us for a walk."

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "Why and where?"

Hugs smiled and said "We just wanna go around Care-a-lot."

Grumpy was suspicious but decided to allow it and said "Well, Swift heat won't be home for a little while and I guess we got nothing to do till she get back with dinner, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

All three cubs cheered and Grumpy said "Okay, okay we go for a few minutes then we come right back and no baby bear mischief, deal?"

Hugs, Dreams bear, and Tugs all nodded and Grumpy the said "You promise, no mischief?"

Tugs, sounding impatient, said "Yes! Can we go now!"

And he started jumping up and down and Grumpy said "All right Tugs calm down we're going, we're going. Oh why did I agree to this?"

And they all proceeded to leave the house...

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Tibet...**_

No heart and Vapor were gathering some gear for their planned trip up the mountain that housed the final ingredient to their duplication spell.

The two were arguing until Vapor rolled her eyes and said "Just admit you got us lost."

No heart then rolled his eyes and said "I got us lost? Coming from the woman who had the map upside down half the time."

Vapor shook her head and said "Maybe if it was in English instead of Arabic I could have read it, you moron!"

No heart raised his hands while yelling "HOW DARE YOU!"

And lighting struck behind him and Vapor just sighed and said "Cut the act." And she blew some air in No heart direction and his thunder bolts flew away.

Vapor laughed said "Try harder next time."

No heart grumbled but just sighed and said "Lets just go find some more jackets and then leave."

Vapor shrugged while picking up a jacket made out of yak hide and saying "I'll take it." And tossing an old man a coin before putting on the jacket.

No heart rolled his eyes and said "Lets go." And the two walked around and bought other various supplies such as coats, grappling hooks, and some food.

No heart never had his eye off of Vapor, she was everything that he was. Evil, ambitious, brave, and down right genius. However she snapped him back to attention with the snap of her fingers.

Jumping back to reality No heart merely crossed his arms and said "Are you done yet?"

Vapor sighed and said "I suppose, but if we run out of supplies I'm blaming you."

No heart shrugged and said "If we run out of supplies I'll just leave you behind."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "You couldn't even make a shaven penguin, shake."

No heart raised his hands up and said "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKES SENSE!"

Vapor just shrugged and said "Don't care."

No heart clutched his hands and said "Why I should!"

Vapor turned to him and said "Hold that thought. Why do you hate those Care Bears so much?"

No heart sighed and said "Don't worry about it."

Vapor crossed her arms and said "I mean what reason is there, all they want is to make people happy."

No heart gritted his teeth and said "Lets just walk in silence."

Vapor shrugged and the two began to make their way to the mountains...

* * *

Grumpy wasn't crazy about taking the cubs out for a walk, they hadn't even unpack but he figured until Swift heart came back it be a nice way to distract them. While Tugs and Dreams bear were walking ahead Hugs was holding Grumpy's hand. As they were walking Tugs spotted the Cloud Clipper sitting on the water and said "Hey Gwumpy!"

Grumpy stopped and said "Yes Tugs?"

Tugs pointed at the Cloud Clipper and said "Can we go look at the Cloud Clipper?"

After this question Grumpy felt all three pairs of eyes turn to him at once and he said "Ummm, I don't know."

Dreams bear looked at Grumpy with Hugs and said "Pleeeease."

Grumpy still wasn't sure and said "Oh, I'm not sure."

Tugs joined Dreams bear and Hugs in their begging and Grumpy caved and said "Okay, okay, I'll take you."

All three cubs cheered and Hugs said "Oh goody goody gosh."

All three cubs began to drag Grumpy who said "I don't think I'm gonna like this." But he went along with it anyways.

As soon as they finally reached the Cloud Clipper Tugs began telling Dreams bear the story about how they once were trapped on the ship with Beastly. Tugs finished his story and said "...And then I tripped Beastly over the side and grabbed the compass back all by myself."

Hugs joined them and said "But Tugs didn't Sarah, and Sally help? I thought they switched the compass so Beastly left with something else?"

Tugs looked at Hugs and said "Hugs your ruining my story!"

Hugs pointed at him and said "Your story? I was there too!"

Tugs groaned but sighed and said "Oh I forgot, Sorry Hugs."

Hugs just shrugged and gave Tugs a hug and said "It's okay Tugs, you're still my hero."

Tugs blushed but before he could say anything Grumpy had finally climbed onto the ship and said "I...hate...that...ladder..."

All the cubs giggled and Hugs grabbed Dreams bear's arm and said "Come on Dreams bear I'll show you the Caring Compass."

Dreams bear nodded and shouted "Cool!" And followed Hugs.

Grumpy sighed and said "Aren't you gonna go with them Tugs?"

Tugs leaned on the side of the ship and said "Nah, that's kids stuff I'm a big Care Bear."

Grumpy laughed to himself a little and said "Are you now?"

Tugs crossed his arms and said "Of course I am. Watch."

Grumpy decided to let Tugs have his fun and leaned on the mast as Tugs spotted his target, a bucket on top of the mast, he then positioned himself before letting out a small stare. Unfortunately he fell just short of his target and his stare bounced off of the mast, then the deck, before hitting some stairs and just missing Grumpy's head causing him to yelp. Tugs blushed and said "Oh sorry Grumpy."

Grumpy rubbed his head and said "Not as much as I am."

Tugs kicked the air and said "I can't do anything right."

Grumpy looked at Tugs and said "Hey, Tugs that's not true." As he knelt down to eye level with Tugs.

Tugs just shrugged and Grumpy said "Tell you what Tugs, how about while you stay with me and Swift heart you help me with some gadgets?"

Tugs looked at Grumpy and said "Really!?"

Grumpy nodded and Tugs gave him a hug and said "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

Grumpy returned the hug and said "Now, let's go get Hugs and Dreams bear."

Tugs nodded and they both went to grab the other two...


	3. The Next Move

Okay, I apologize for not updating but finals pulled me away from my writing I also have to work during the day over the summer but I should be able to get more writing in.

* * *

Noble heart was already having trouble juggling all the responsibilities he had.

If he wasn't running around for True heart, the cub was crying, if not that someone needed some help.

True heart began to worry that he was gonna run himself ragged.

Noble heart set the cub down on the floor while he brought over some steps and reached for a box of chocolates True heart wanted.

The cub however was intrigued by something in the living room and began to crawl away.

Noble heart looked to his left to see her crawling away before saying "Hey! Wait!"

But he wound up unable to keep his balance and the steps began to shake and Noble heart fell and chocolate went everywhere.

The cub turned around and crawled over to Noble heart who had a piece of chocolate on his nose. The cub picked it up and smeared it over her face before waving her arms and giggling.

Noble heart shook his head and picked her up while a big bellied True heart walked in and said "Noble heart are you okay?"

Noble heart walked over to her and said "I'm fine True heart. You need anything?"

True heart put her hands on her hips and said "I'm not helpless Noble heart."

Noble heart nodded and said "I know, but you're close to your due date and I'd prefer you don't stress yourself."

True heart held his hand and said "And I'd prefer if you didn't over work yourself."

Noble heart sighed and placed a hand on True heart's stomach while saying "Don't worry about me, you two just get some more rest."

True heart sighed and said "Just don't run yourself ragged, okay?"

Noble heart nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left to go lay down again.

Noble heart stretched and said "Well, might as well get you cleaned up."

And he carried the cub upstairs gave her a bath and some new clothes before he said "There we go nice and clean."

The cub giggled and reached for Noble heart's mane causing the horse to turn his head back and tickle her stomach. Noble heart put the little cub in a play area before he started looking over some papers someone had dropped off.

The cub became more curious of her surrounding, and so she started crawling around looking for things to touch and look at. As she crawled around she came upon a few letter blocks that she picked up after chewing on them for a bit she got an idea.

She crawled over to the side of her play pen, block still in hand, and threw it at the wall and it bounced back and hit the pin on her play pen gate, unlocking it.

The gate opened but Noble heart too busy to notice as the small cub crawled out and made her way around the upstairs. The cub began to make her way toward the stairs when she suddenly was picked up by someone.

It was none other than True heart who said "Well, well you're an adventurous one." She said as she held the cub. The cub smiled and tried to squeeze True heart's nose True heart just lightly tapped her hand and poked the cubs nose causing her to giggle.

True hear smiled and said "I should probably take you to Noble heart." And she carried the cub back to Noble heart...

* * *

It took a lot of convincing but Grumpy finally got all three cubs off of the Cloud Clipper and they all began making their way back to the house. Dreams bear never seemed to stop talking about the boat to Hugs who shared the same interest.

Grumpy chuckled as they continued about their fascination with the boat and soon they found themselves back home.

Swift heart was already cooking something for them to eat, all three cubs ran off while Grumpy went over to Swift heart and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and said "What are you cooking?"

Swift heart smiled and said "Just something new, taste." And she lifted a spoon while Grumpy opened his mouth and ate some of it.

After smacking his lips a little he said "Maybe a hint more of pepper."

Swift heart smiled and pinched some pepper from a shaker missing it's top and dropped it in and stirred before tasting it for herself and said "Not bad, you always had the better cooking skills."

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "I suppose so."

Swift heart chuckled and said "Why don't you go set up for dinner."

Grumpy smiled and said "Oh, the cubs wanted us to have some sort of picnic."

Swift heart nodded and said "Should be nice considering the weather."

Grumpy nodded and said "I'll go set it up." And he grabbed a blanket and a few other things before going outside.

Swift heart continued her cooking when Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams bear all ran out and where heading outside when Swift heart said "Hold it."

And all three cubs stopped with each nearly tripping over the other.

Swift heart walked over to them and helped them up and said "You three alright?"

Tugs while brushing off his arms said "We're okay." With the other two nodding in agreement.

Swift heart smiled a little and said "Where are you three off to in a hurry?"

Hugs stepped forward and said "We were just going off to play."

Swift heart felt like something else was a foot, but she shrugged and said "Just be careful." They all nodded and ran off.

Swift heart finished up her food before wrapping it up and preparing to bring it outside.

After she got it all set up she walked outside and watched as Grumpy was looking for the perfect spot for them to eat. She chuckled to herself as he moved from one spot to another and she said "Grumpy?"

Grumpy looked at her and said "Yes?"

Swift heart shook her head and said "The spot under the tree would be nice."

Grumpy looked to where she was talking about and said "Fine, but if a leaf lands in my food I'm blaming you."

Swift heart rolled her eyes and began to walk over to join him...

* * *

Innocent heart was at her home reading up on everything she could on this No heart character.

She wasn't sure why, but, he just was so...interesting.

As she opened another log she began to read when she looked at the date, this was one of the oldest logs. The ones written by younger True heart and Noble heart.

This one told about how they met a girl called Shreeky at a freedom high school.

_"Shreeky had been much younger than everyone else in her grade due to her intelligence she was able to skip a few grades to get there._

_ The situation itself was pretty self explanatory as to her issues, such as her not fitting in and no one seeming to care for her. _

_At first True heart tried to fix the problems but nothing seemed to help so she called Noble heart for help. Both tried their best to fix the situation but soon found themselves unable to resolve it."_

Suddenly Innocent heart heard the door open and she slide the log under another stack and looked to see Gentle heart carrying a box.

Innocent set got up and said "Gentle heart!? What...what..what are you doing here?"

Gentle heart set down the box and said "Just dropping off this box. You said you needed more information."

Innocent nodded as she slide the log deeper into the pile and said "So, what are gonna be doing for the rest of the day?"

Gentle heart shrugged and said "I really don't know. Why?"

Innocent heart coughed and said "Well, I mean I have a lot of files and logs here as you can see, so I could use some help?"

Gentle heart shrugged and said "Sure, that's what friends are for." And she grabbed some papers and began to read them, Innocent sat back down and re-opened the log and kept reading.

_"True heart and Noble heart desperately tried to appeal to Shreeky but all the reject and teasing had turned her heart cold and her personality bitter._

_ Even after enlisting one of her friends for help didn't seem to work and soon they were stuck. Everyday they tried to help it just got worse and worse. _

_Soon however Noble heart came up with the plan to throw Shreeky a surprise party for her birthday. True heart agreed and soon they began their plans."_

Innocent heart stopped reading when Gentle heart said "What are we looking for again?"

Innocent heart scratched the back of her head and said "Anything we can on this No heart guy."

Gentle heart raised an eyebrow and said "Why would you want to know more about him?"

Innocent heart shrugged and said "I don't know what it is. I just feel that there's more to him."

Gentle heart nodded and said "I do suppose we never found out why he was so hateful."

Innocent heart shrugged and said "Eh, maybe he's just that way."

And the two continued their reading...

* * *

Meanwhile at No heart's castle Shreeky thought she had finally gotten the spell to the way she wanted "Beastly!"

She screamed as the Beastly came running into the room saying "Yes Shreeky."

She chuckled and said "I think I got the spell just were I want it." And she lifted her hands and uttered a few words and the purple mist shot high into the sky with Shreeky laughing.

Beastly scratch his head and said "What's it doing Shreeky?"

Shreeky however completely ignored him and watched as the purple mist completely covered the room and Beastly started coughing and said "Hey! I can't see!"

And he tried to walk to get a better view and found himself tripping over something and landing on the ground with an "Oof!"

Shreeky laughed and soon the mist cleared and a confused Beastly looked up to see identical copies of almost all members of the Care Bear family.

Beastly jumped up and said "Ah Shreeky!"

Shreeky laughed and said "It worked! It worked!"

Beastly rubbed his head and said "What worked?"

Shreeky sighed and said "My plan you fur ball!"

Beastly got a look of confusion and said "What was your plan again Shreeky?"

Shreeky sighed "Simple, I make copies of the care bears, these care bears go out and give them a bad reputation and soon all caring will disappear."

Beastly nodded and said "Oh! But what about that one cub that..."

Shreeky cut him off and said "An error! Now, let's see if the spell worked perfectly."

And she walked up to the copies and said "Attention!" And they all seemed to become alive and they all stood at attention.

Shreeky smiled with delight and began walking around them and said "You all are going to follow my orders without question am I understood?"

They all nodded and said "Yes!"

Shreeky started laughing and said "Now, clean up this castle!"

They all nodded and ran off in different directions. Beastly went up to Shreeky and said "Jumping Jelly fish! How come they can understand you? And follow you? And..."

Shreeky cut him off again and said "Do you really want to know?"

Beastly thought on it and said "Yes! I mean no, well, maybe, well..."

Shreeky looked at him and he said "Hehe no Shreeky."

Shreeky smiled and said "Perfect, soon we'll start out master plan and rid the world of those annoying colored Care Bears."

And she started to boss around the clones again...

* * *

No heart and Vapor were making their way up the mountain when Vapor said "Wait!"

No heart looked at her and said "What!?"

Vapor began to catch her breath and said "Why don't you use your magic powers to get us up to the top?"

No heart sighed and said "I require a different amulet for each climate around the world."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "That sounds counter productive."

No heart shrugged and said "Nothing I can do about it, now move it!" And they continued their climb up.

As they kept moving up the mountain a thought occurred to No heart, he stopped and turned to Vapor and said "How do you know if this plant is even up there?"

Vapor smiled and said "Simple, I've been up here before."

No heart looked at her confused and said "Where did you come from exactly?"

Vapor smiled and said "That's for me to know and you to find out." As she pulled herself up and regained her footing.

She nodded when suddenly there was a cracking sound and the ground beneath her broke off and Vapor began to fall.

No heart jumped forward and caught her hand while she dangled off the edge.

Vapor laughed nervously and said "Well, that wasn't expected!"

No heart rolled his eyes and tried to pull her up but she was too heavy for him to pull up so No heart said "You're too heavy!"

Vapor put a hand on her hip and said "Are you saying I'm fat!?"

No heart gritted his teeth and said "Not the time!"

Vapor sighed and said "I could always drop some things."

And she tried to figure out what she needed to get rid of, after couple seconds she grabbed a small camping oven and she said "Why do I even have this?" And she let it drop.

No heart felt her get a little lighter and again tried to pull her up. Fortunately she was light enough now and he was able to lift her up, as soon as she was on solid ground again Vapor started shaking and she said "Thank you."

No heart just hissed and said "Whatever."

Vapor looked at him and said "Why did you save me? What happened to the whole I don't care act?"

No heart stood up and said "Anyone or anything that can help me defeat those pesky Care Bears is a useful asset."

Vapor nodded and said "I see, so you're just using me to further your own agenda, got it."

No heart rolled his eyes and said "Come on we got more mountain to climb!"

Vapor shook her head and said "Can't we take a break?"

No heart shook his head and said "We can rest at the top!"

And he threw a grappling hook up checked to see if it was sturdy and began to climb with a still shaking Vapor right behind him...

* * *

Tenderheart was still going around trying his best to help lift some of Noble heart's work load but he was surprised to see just how much Noble heart actually did.

After helping Good Luck and Treat heart with an issue, he found himself being call by Funshine.

After arriving at the tower he climbed up and said "What seems to he the issue Funshine?"

Funshine turned from the Star-O-Scope and said "No issue Tenderheart just I have a few questions."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Yeah?"

Funshine seemed two write something down and said "You remember that Nathan child?"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Of course."

Funshine folded her arms and said "What ever did happen to him?"

Tenderheart looked confused and said "He went back to Vitoliné I thought. Why?"

Funshine shrugged and said "I'm not sure exactly I just feel like something is missing from that whole ordeal."

Tenderheart put his hands on his hips and said "Listen Funshine, I'm sure Nathan's fine and worst case scenario we have to help him again, easy."

Funshine rubbed her shoulders and said "I just got a bad feeling, but that's not the sole reason I called you."

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow and said "What else do you need?"

Funshine waved him over and Tenderheart looked through the Star-O-Scope and saw what appeared to be No heart and some girl he didn't recognize making their way up some mountain. Tenderheart looked at Funshine and said "What are they up to?"

Funshine shrugged and said "I don't know, should we be concerned?"

Tenderheart thought about it while tapping a finger on his chin and he said "We could always send someone down there to investigate right?"

Funshine shrugged and said "I'm sure we could but who would we send I mean we can't just send anyone, that's way too risky."

Tenderheart nodded in agreement and said "Right, but who?"

Funshine began to think too and said "We could always call a meeting you know, get everyone's input."

Tenderheart however shook his head and said "That's seems unnecessary, I mean no need to get everyone worked up over nothing. Let's see, who would be best suited for this?"

Funshine shrugged and said "I heard that Innocent is researching a lot about him maybe she can go?"

Tenderheart grumbled and said "I don't know, Innocent still pretty new at this and I feel this is a job for someone more experienced."

Funshine put her hands on her hips and said "How exactly do you expect her to get that experience if she doesn't get to go on these missions?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "How about we send her with someone else."

Funshine nodded and said "Alright, why not send Champ with her?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "He seems too occupied."

Funshine shrugged and said "Why don't we go get Innocent then?"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Come on let's go!"

And the two of them were off...


	4. Mountain Top

As Tenderheart and Funshine were trying to decide on who to send with Innocent heart, and they found themselves outside of Innocent heart's house.

Tenderheart sighed in frustration and said "We can't just send Innocent Heart alone!."

Funshine shrugged and said "She won't have to."

Tenderheart looked at her perplexed and said "Who would go with her?"

Funshine crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow and Tenderheart said "Who? Me!?"

Funshine nodded and Tenderheart said "I guess it might work."

Funshine smiled and said "That's the spirit come on!" And she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward Innocent's front door.

Funshine knocked and the two waited. They didn't wait long because Innocent answered the door and said "Funshine! Tenderheart!? What are you guys doing her?"

Funshine waved and said "Hi yeah Innocent, we were wondering if you like to go on a Caring mission?"

Innocent said "To?"

Tenderheart interjected and said "We spotted No Heart at some mountain range in Tibet and we were wondering if you're interested in seeing what he's up to."

Innocent Heart seemed to stiffen up a little and said "Sure."

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow but said "Of course you will be accompanied by yours truly."

Innocent nodded and said "Of course."

Tenderheart nodded and said "This is pretty urgent so we should probably leave soon."

Innocent nodded and said "Alright I'll pack my things and then we can get going."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Great! I'll meet you at the Hall of Hearts."

Innocent closed the door and Tenderheart turned to Funshine and said "You can go back to the Star-O-Scope I have to go see Noble and True Heart."

Funshine nodded and said "Alright, be safe down there you two." And she ran off.

Tenderheart sighed and began his walk to True Heart and Noble heart's house. As soon as he reached the door he bumped into True Heart who said "Oh Tenderheart! What are you doing back here?"

Tenderheart replied "I came to tell you and Noble Heart about a mission I'm taking Innocent heart on."

True Heart felt her curiosity grow and asked "Oh? To where?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "Well me and Funshine spotted No Heart and that Vapor woman in some Tibetan mountain range. I actually should go meet her now."

True Heart nodded and said "Sounds like fun, got room for one more?"

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow and said "Aahhhh, who do you have in mind?"

True Heart smirked a little and said "Me, who else?"

Tenderheart laughed a little and said "You're kidding right?"

True Heart shook her head and said "No, it sounds like fun."

Tender Heart felt his face go red and he said "But you're...um... well... I don't know if..."

True Heart rolled her eyes and said "I'll be fine Tenderheart, trust me I've been through worse."

Tenderheart was still not sure and said "Shouldn't we tell Noble heart..."

True Heart shook her head again and said "He's already got his hands full. I say we keep this between you, and me."

Tenderheart felt a bit queasy, but before he could object any more True Heart grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him away from her house...

* * *

Meanwhile, Swift Heart was watching Grumpy playing catch with Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams Bear. She chuckled as he missed a catch and landed on his back causing the cubs to laugh.

Grumpy groaned and said "Why does this always happen to me."

And he sat up and said "Isn't there anything else we could play guys?"

Dreams Bear suggested "Why don't we play freeze tag?"

Hugs cheered and said "Yeah!"

Tugs nodded in agreement and Grumpy just groaned but said "Alright."

Tugs said "I'm it!" Causing the other two cubs and Grumpy to run.

As he chased them around Tugs got an idea and hid behind a tree. As a confused Hugs walked by she scratched her head until Tugs jumped out and tagged her which caused her to squeal a little but say "Oh! You got me Tugs."

Tugs laughed and left to find the others. As he moved around he spotted Dreams Bear crouched behind a cloud and he tiptoed behind him before tapping his shoulder and saying "Got yeah!" Dreams bear groaned but nodded in defeat.

Last was Grumpy, and Tugs was carefully trying to track him down after a little while he found himself back at where they had set up the picnic blanket and Swift Heart pointed to a tree where Tugs saw Grumpy's tail. The little cub ran up and tagged an unsuspecting Grumpy who screamed and jumped back a little but found himself laughing afterwards. Tugs cheered and jumped in victory a said "I win!"

Hugs and Dreams both ran back to where the other were and Grumpy said "Alright, who did you tag first Tugs?"

Tugs pointed at Hugs with a grin which caused Hugs to fold her arms and give him a look.

Grumpy nodded and said "Okay Hugs you're it." And the other three ran off.

Hugs had a vengeance for Tugs but Dreams bear was the first one she spotted and she started to chance him as they ran Dreams bear suddenly lost his balance and began to stumble and soon he fell down and he hit the ground and wound up scraping his knee. As he cried out in pain Grumpy happened to be nearby and ran over and said "What happened?"

Dreams Bear was still crying and Hugs said "I was chasing Dreams Bear and he tripped."

Grumpy knelt down and pick up Dreams Bear who seemed to stop crying and Grumpy asked "Where's it hurt buddy?"

And Dreams Bear pointed at his knee which had a little scratch on it while he dried his eyes. Grumpy looked at Hugs and said "Hugs you and Tugs can keep playing I'm gonna go give Dreams Bear a band-aid."

Hugs nodded and she began her search for Tugs. Grumpy carried Dreams Bear inside and set him down on a chair as he grabbed a disinfectant and a cloth and said "Alright buddy this might sting a little."

And he dumped a little on the cloth causing Dreams bear to winch but relax almost as quickly. Grumpy then put a hearts band-aid on his knee and pick him up and said "Better?"

Dreams Bear nodded and Grumpy grabbed a cookie he had cooked earlier and gave it to Dreams Bear which cause him to get a fresh smile...

* * *

After Tenderheart and Funshine left Innocent nearly sprinted into the room where Gentle Heart was still reading. Gentle Heart looked up as Innocent nearly tripped over a stack of papers trying to reach her bedroom.

Gentle Heart chuckled and said "Who was that?"

Innocent was putting on one of her boots and said "Tenderheart and Funshine, they offered me a chance to confront that No Heart fellow in person."

Gentle Heart was shocked and said "That's, interesting."

Innocent grabbed a jacket and said "Indeed it is."

As she grabbed a few more things she spotted the file she had been reading, she then proceeded to grab it and threw it in a drawer before she locked it. Gentle Heart closed what she was reading and said "Well, I suppose I should head home anyways I promised Bright Heart I'd cook him a nice dinner any way."

Innocent frowned a little and said "I'm sorry, this was definitely unexpected."

Gentle Heart waved a hand and said "Not a problem, see you later." And Gentle Heart left.

Innocent Heart grabbed a book and said "Should I bring a snack?" And shrugged as she grabbed a sandwich and ran out.

She took a nice jog to the Hall of Hearts and it wasn't long till she saw Tenderheart and True Heart waiting for her in a cloud car.

As she stopped she said "Hey Tenderheart, is True Heart coming with us?"

True Heart nodded and said "Yes I am."

Tenderheart groaned a little and said "True Heart I still think..."

But True Heart cut him off and said "No time, hop in Innocent."

Innocent shrugged and jumped into the back of the cloud car. As Tenderheart drove he kept trying to change True Heart's mind but it was like talking to a wall. "True Heart please reconsider."

True heart shook her head and said "For the last time Tenderheart no!"

Innocent was reading her book and said "Should I interject or.."

Tenderheart sighed and said "No, fine! Fine! Just promise me that you'll be safe."

True Heart nodded and said "Yes! Besides I'm only going this to get some adventure."

Tender Heart looked at her and said "Couldn't you have gone to a park or something!?"

True Heart said "You try carrying a child for months on end with no excitement and being pampered everyday. You crave any and all adventure."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Fortunately Innocent had some spare snow cloths."

Innocent Heart shrugged and said "I always have a backup."

Tenderheart sighed in relief as he said "Ah we're here." And he landed the cloud car.

Once they arrived Tenderheart looked up and saw how high the mountain was and said "Um, does anyone know how we are gonna get up there?"

True Heart smiled and said "Simple." And her belly light up and shot a rainbow bridge to the middle of the mountain.

Tender Heart said "Onward and upward."

And they began their way up the bridge...

* * *

No Heart and Vapor had been climbing the mountain for a while before they finally arrived at the middle which leveled out into a cave. Vapor said "Ah here we are."

No Heart looked at her and said "What!? You said we had to get to the top."

Vapor smirked and said "I lied, I just needed to see how far you would go."

No Heart shook his head and said "Well, I don't see that pesky flower anywhere!"

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "No wonder you can't beat those bears. Obviously it's in the cave."

No Heart raised his hands and said "Why I'd ought to!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a rainbow bridge hitting the edge of where they were. No Heart groaned and said "It must be those detestable Care Bears sent some of their own to stop us."

Vapor just shook her head and said "Why is it that they have the ability to form these bridges and yet all you can seem do is form a tornado."

No Heart raised his hands and shot lightning and yelled "SILENCE!"

They heard the mountain shake and Vapor said "Good job, now should we hide and wait for this entourage, or should you prefer to get your butt beaten again."

No Heart groaned and the two ducked behind a small snow pile. They waited and watched as Tenderheart, Innocent, and True Heart arrived and stepped into the edge with the bridge dissipating behind them. "See, easy!"

True Heart said as she placed hand on her stomach and made a face.

Tenderheart got a little concerned and said "You okay?"

True Heart nodded and said "Yeah, yeah, just a cramp."

Innocent Heart said "Maybe we should take you back."

Vapor turned to No Heart and said "Are we just gonna let the talk or just stay here and hide?"

No Heart looked at her and said "Alright, on three..."

Tenderheart looked at True Heart and said "I'll take you back now."

True Heart nodded and said "That might be a good idea." As she grabbed her stomach again.

Suddenly they turned at the sound of No Heart saying "Three!" And he and Vapor emerge from behind the snow pile.

Vapor chuckled and said "They sent only three to stop you, and one of them is pregnant."

No Heart chuckled himself and said "Well, we'll fix that." And he raised his hand and lightning struck.

Tenderheart however stood in front of True Heart said "That the best you got No Heart?" And he stared at the villain who in return shot lightning at him and the two fixed met in the middle.

However the mountain shook much more violently and knocked them all down. With True heart landing on her back on top of Innocent Heart. Suddenly Vapor stood up and said "Oh my goodness!"

And they all looked up to see snow charging right at them. Tenderheart stood up and said "Avalanche!"

And he helped True Heart up and she groaned and said "Ow!"

Vapor picked No Heart up and said "To the cave!" And they all ran inside as the snow landed in front of the entrance sealing them in.

Tender heart opened his eyes and saw that not only he they been sealed in but also a large wall split the cave right down the middle.

He looked to see who he was with. He quickly noticed he was with True Heart and Vapor who stood up and said "Well, looks like it's you and me."

And she shifted herself into a mountain lion and let lose a roar.

As the two prepared for battle they suddenly stopped when True Heart screamed and said "Tenderheart! I think I'm in labor!"


	5. In the Cave

Tenderheart was not too fond of the situation, but knew better than to let that get in the way. Vapor, still in mountain lion form, chuckled and said "Well, it looks to me as though you're in a bit of a conundrum."

Tenderheart clenched his hands into fists, but let go then when True Heart screamed again. "Ahhh, oh my goodness!"

Tenderheart began to sweat but he tried to maintain his form.

Vapor began her approach and lowered her body to the floor, ready to pounce.

Tenderheart suddenly got an idea and used his tummy symbol to give him a rainbow colored rope.

Vapor laughed and said "A rope that's the best you got?" And she leaped forward at him opening her mouth.

Tenderheart lashed the rope forward and it wrapped around Vapors lower and upper jaws closing them shut. Tenderheart then side stepped and let Vapor fall to the ground and he tied her hands and legs.

Tenderheart sighed in relief and said "Yes, a rope is the best I got." And he set her down next to a wall.

Tenderheart began to relax but tensed again when True Heart screamed "Aghhh!"

Tenderheart rushed over to her and took her hand and set her down on a rock. True Heart was panting and said "Tenderheart, I'm sorry I made you take me along!" As she grunted.

Tenderheart said "Don't worry, we all make choices that aren't the best."

True Heart kept panting and said "Is there any way out of here?"

Tenderheart looked at the way they came in and saw it was completely covered.

Tenderheart stood up and tried to stare the snow and ice away but to no avail. "No, one stare isn't enough and the only other way is deeper into the cave."

True Heart grunted and groaned again for a few minutes while Tenderheart tried to find an exit.

Finally True Heart said "Tenderheart, I need you to do me a favor."

Tenderheart knelt down and held her hand again and said "Anything."

True Heart was panting and said "I need you to deliver my baby...agggh." as another contraction set in.

Tenderheart shook his head and said "What!? No, no I can't I don't know how to deliver babies."

True Heart grabbed his chest at and said "You have to!"

True Heart let him and said "Please, it's the only way." Before groaning again.

Tenderheart thought on it and said "Okay, okay I'll try." And he got up and ran over to his bag of supplies that had fallen off during the collapse and he picked up a blanket and some water.

He rushed back over, gave True Heart some water and said "Alright, remember I'm an amateur so please be patient with me."

True Heart chuckled and said "I'm not exactly the one calling the shots right now." She said as she groaned again.

Tenderheart nodded and said "Okay, um push?"

True Heart screamed but Tenderheart just had her keep going. "Okay, come on, one, two, three, push!" True Heart yelled louder than she had ever before.

Tenderheart nodded and said "Come on keep pushing you're almost there!"

True Heart took a few quick breaths but kept going.

Tenderheart nodded and said "Come on one more big push True Heart!"

True Heart gave it all her might when suddenly she felt a lot of the pain stop and it was replaced with a baby's crying...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Innocent Heart was the first to re-gain consciousness on her side of the rock wall she placed a hand on her forehead and said "Ow." And she sat up.

After a minute to reassure who and where she was, she took a moment to look around and was surprised to find the infamous wizard No Heart unconscious next to her.

She quickly picked herself up and looked around to find her backpack and picked it up before looking around her surroundings to see what was around.

Suddenly No Heart woke up and sat up as well.

Taken back by what he had just gone through he sat in a silence until he spotted the blue lioness looking at the wall.

He felt his anger grow and he raised his hands to attack, but Innocent turned around and rolled away just in time as the wizards attack hit the wall.

No Heart however quickly felt a shooting pain in his arm and quickly grabbed it and growled in pain.

Innocent Heart stood up and said "You're hurt."

No Heart looked at her and said "Thank you for the obvious you sorry little lion!"

Innocent Heart rolled her eyes and said "I'm new to this whole Care Bear Cousin deal but I do find it weird as to why you hate us so much?"

No Heart just shook his head and set himself again a wall and sat down facing Innocent Heart.

Innocent tried to approach him but No Heart shot a small volt of lighting at her causing her to bounce back and say "What was that for?"

No Heart looked at her and said "Stay away from me!"

Innocent Heart took a peek at his injured arm and said "You're pretty hurt."

No Heart looked at it and said "Its nothing I can't shake off."

Innocent Heart shook her head and said "Just let me see it!"

No Heart shot a bigger bolt of lightning at her causing the cave to shake. Innocent rolled her eyes and sat down and said "Alright, but you're not leaving this cave any quicker of you keep fighting me off."

No Heart watched her sit down and the two sat in a silence.

After a while though Innocent said "Will you please let me fix that up for you?"

No Heart just stared at her and said "Never! Your kind won't ever be able to touch me."

Innocent placed a hand on her hip and said "Your kind?"

No Heart shook his head and said "Don't worry about it."

Innocent Heart just shook her head and said "What's your problem all we want is for you to care!"

No Heart looked at her and said "That's the point! That's all you want is for everyone to sit and think everything will be handed to them that they won't need to do a thing. Well get a reality check. Now, shut it!"

And the two continued to sit in silence...

* * *

Grumpy had carried Dreams Bear outside again and let him run off to play with Hugs and Tugs as he sat down next to Swift Heart.

The two watched as the three cubs carried on their game.

Swift Heart couldn't help but get a warm feeling from it all, it felt whole, like everything she had ever wanted had finally come to fruition.

She was married, lived in a nice house and even had a kid on the way she smiled to herself and leaned onto Grumpy.

While Grumpy on the other hand was having thoughts about what it was gonna be like having his own cub.

Sure he loved to cub sit Hugs and Tugs but that never exceeded longer than a day or so, and now he had his own cub on the way.

He shivered a little at the thought of the late nights, school lunches, and everything in between and beyond. Grumpy just wasn't sure how to feel on the whole idea, it wasn't like it scared him, or was it?

He started to feel his chest get heavier, as he began to panic a little he tried to get a grip on himself and started taking deep breaths.

Soon he started to calm down but the thoughts still bothered him. He stood up sporadically and said "I'm gonna go see if dinner is ready." And he ran inside as Swift Heart gave him a look of confusion.

Swift Heart yelled "But I have dinner right here!"

Once inside Grumpy went straight to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror he kept breathing quickly as he splashed some water on his face.

He felt his heart slow down and said "Okay, okay, you're okay.."

However despite that he still felt his brain rush with a million questions and what ifs.

He shook his head, why did this scare him so much?

He never was this nervous about anything he got married and wasn't this nervous, when he traveled between multiple worlds, he wasn't nervous, and even was imprisoned and wasn't this nervous.

He just sighed and turned off the sink before leaving the bathroom and going into the kitchen for their dinner. As he picked up the goods they had prepared he started to think up of some answers but nothing seemed to stick.

He just shrugged and walked outside certain he'd get help soon.

After he grabbed their food and he had carried it out to their blanket Grumpy called out "Hugs, Tugs, Dreams Bear dinner!" Almost soon as he finished the sentence all three cubs were there and ready to eat.

Swift Heart decided not to question why Grumpy brought more food out when she had already made dinner but she decided not to question it.

After passing out plates and food they all enjoyed a nice meal...

* * *

As Tenderheart held the crying beige foal, he sighed in relief now that the whole ordeal was over. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped the little boy in it as he started to stop crying.

Once wrapped tight Tenderheart carried him over to True Heart and said "Here's your son."

True Heart smiled and started laughing as she held the little horse in her arms and said "Hey there little guy, welcome to the world."

As she sighed and laid her head back as she and the newborn fell asleep.

Tenderheart smiled and stood up brushing some dust off his chest and grabbing a blanket and throwing it over True Heart as she slept.

He then turned to Vapor, who had returned to her normal form, but was still tied up in the corner struggling to try and break her bonds. He walked over and untied her mouth and said "Alright, now that everything over I would like to know what you are exactly."

Vapor chuckled and said "As if I'd tell you, besides what makes you think I would tell you anything?"

Tender Heart rolled his eyes and rubbed his stomach and created some more rope and said "Because if you don't then I will have to tie your mouth shut again and you can just wait here till I come back after taking True heart home."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "I am a sort of spirit that can change forms and cast spells however I am to be subservient to whom cast the spell that releases me but I still have free will."

Tender Heart nodded and said "So, that why you attack us whilst a woman was in labor."

Vapor shrugged and said "Hey, saw a weakness and tried to exploit it."

Tender Heart shock his head and said "Its cowardice is what it is."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "Please don't patronize me, you think I want to fight you guys? Please I not even a bad person I just so happen to fall on the opposite team."

Tenderheart rubbed his forehead and said "Anyways, if I untie you do you promise not to attack I'd prefer that those two get some rest before we set out."

Vapor nodded and Tenderheart untied her and helped her up. She shook her head and said "Thanks, look I'm sorry I have an obligation to fulfill."

Tenderheart sat down and said "We all have things we must do, however when we do them is up to us." As he checked through his bag to assess their supplies.

Vapor chuckled and said "Are those your words of wisdom? Please life isn't easy for anyone."

As Tenderheart pulled out a water bottle he said "Never said it was, however if you spend your whole life complaining then you can't make it better."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "Okay, Sophocles "

Tenderheart just shook his head and kept looking through his bag...

* * *

Noble had his nose deep in papers for the last few hours.

So he was quite oblivious as to where True Heart had gone. "True Heart!" He called out as he check in on the cub, only to find her sleeping.

As he placed a blanket over her, he continued his search. As he looked throughout the house he couldn't find her anywhere. He scratched his head and got a little worried. After one more search he started to panic and stepped out of the house nearly screaming "True heart! True heart!"

He walked around when suddenly he jumped when Playful heart swung down from a tree and started hanging by his tail. Noble heart shook his head and said "Playful heart nearly scared me half to death."

Playful Heart giggled and said "I just heard you screaming and figured I try to figure out what the fuss is about."

Noble Heart shook his head and said "Oh nothing just looking for True heart is all."

Playful Heart laughed and said "Oh I know where she is."

Noble Heart crossed his arms and said "You don't say? Where?"

Playful Heart swung a little and did a flip before sticking the landing and said "I saw her leave with Tenderheart and Innocent heart a couple of hours ago."

Noble Heart raised an eyebrow and said "Where to?"

Playful Heart shrugged and said "No idea."

Noble Heart thought for a moment and said "Hey Playful Heart wanna do me a favor?"

Playful Heart shrugged and said "Depends on what the favor is."

Noble Heart pointed inside and said "There's a sleeping cub inside the house that Tenderheart found can you watch her while I go and find True Heart?"

Playful Heart laughed and said "Of course, cubs love me!"

Noble Heart nodded and said "Yeah, well she's sleeping right now but she might wake up soon."

Playful Heart nodded and said "Relax, let me assure you that everything will be in order before you come back." And he added a smile at the end.

Noble groaned but knew he had no time so he just nodded and said "Alright, but be careful."

Playful Heart nodded and said "Of course I will."

And Noble Heart ran off in the direction of the Hall of Hearts.

Playful Heart sighed and said "Well I'd better head inside and do some reading!" As he put on some goofy glasses.

Noble Heart shook his head and walked off to get in a cloud car...


	6. From Fold to Foal

After Tenderheart finished checking his bag he asked Vapor "You thirsty?" And offered Vapor a water but she turned it down.

"We might need it later." She said as she crossed her arms and shivered.

"You cold?"

Vapor nodded and said "It's freezing in here."

Tenderheart grabbed a small blanket and threw it to Vapor.

She caught it and wrapped it around herself "Thanks."

Tenderheart nodded and said "We should probably get moving if we expect to get out of here before sun down."

Vapor nodded and said "You wanna wake her up?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "Not if I wanna live to see tomorrow."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "I would like to get out of this cave."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "I do too, however seeming as how she just gave birth I'd wait a little bit before waking her."

Vapor sat down and said "This is ridiculous!"

Tenderheart rolled his eyes and said "Yes, and complaining will make it all better."

Vapor looked at him and said "You're very condescending."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Not at all, I just point out the truth about the situation."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, well if we don't leave now we'll spend a night or two in here."

Suddenly they heard the small yawn of the little foal. Tenderheart walked over to find the little horse reaching out to him as if you imply that he wanted attention.

Tenderheart picked him up and said "I got you little guy."

As he wrapped the horse in a blanket and held him in his arms.

Vapor shivered again and said "Well great that thing is up."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Are you just gonna whine the whole time?"

Vapor shrugged and said "Strong possibility."

Tenderheart rolled his eyes as the little horse grabbed one of his fingers causing him to smile.

Tenderheart however was pulled away from the moment when True Heart woke up and said "Wha... where? Where are we?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "We're trapped in this cave."

True Heart rubbed her eyes and said "Man, I feel like I just got out of a boxing match what happened?"

Tenderheart walked over to her and said "Well, you and your son..."

True Heart looked confused and said "Son? What?"

Then she looked down at her stomach and saw it had gone down considerably.

She looked at Tenderheart and said "Did I...?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "Yeah, to this guy." And he showed the little horse reaching out to True heart.

True Heart smiled and took him from Tenderheart and said "Hey, you caused quite the inconvenience."

She chuckled and smiled and said "Well, we'd better get moving if we want to get back home before sundown."

And she started to stand up with Tenderheart's help as Vapor said "Finally!"

True Heart looked at her and said "I'm sorry, am I causing you an inconvenience?"

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "I just want to get out of this cave."

True heart shook her head and said "Oh no I loving being stuck in here." She said as she stood up.

Tenderheart ran over and helped her but True heart just waved him off.

As soon as she stood up she said "So, I take it we are gonna head deeper into the cave to find a way out?"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Pretty much our only bet." True Heart nodded and the three of them began to walk into the cave...

* * *

Innocent Heart had been trying to find a way to get this sorcerer to cave and let her help him. However he was persistent, anytime she made a move he would be ready to strike and almost did a few times.

He seemed to only get weaker as time went by. "For the last time, let me help you!"

She said as she tried to move closer No Heart lifted up his hands to strike lightning but he sighed and said "Fine! If it weren't the fact that I am weak, I'd crush you into dust!"

Innocent rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, I'm sure."

And she walked over to No Heart's side and took a look at his arm to find it had a pretty nasty gash on it.

She sighed and said "This is pretty bad but I think I can fix it."

She took a piece of clothing from her bag along with some disinfectant.

She ripped the piece in two and put some of the disinfectant on one half before cleaning the wound and then wrapped the other around No Heart's arm.

No Heart grunted and poked the wrapped around and said "That's better."

Innocent stood up and said "You're welcome."

No Heart found the strength to stand up and said "Well, we had better get out of here."

Innocent nodded and said "Let me just grab..."

Suddenly a loud yell echoed throughout the cave causing it all the shake "What was that!?"

Innocent asked as she stood up. No Heart grabbed his arm and said "I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it."

Innocent grabbed her bag and said "Well, we still must push forward if we expect to get out of here." And the two began their way down the dark cave.

As they kept moving down the cave it only got darker and darker and No Heart tried to cast a spell to make a light. However he was too weak and said "Bah! I am too weak to do this!"

Innocent raised an eyebrow and said "Do what?"

No Heart looked at her and said "Cast a spell to give us light in this dark cave."

Innocent Heart shrugged and said "Maybe I can do it?"

No Heart started laughing and said "You? A Care Bear casting spells? Hahaha!"

Innocent put a hand on her hip and said "What's so funny about it?"

No Heart shook his head and said "You're kind can only shoot from the symbols on your bellies anything else is impossible."

Innocent shrugged and said "Let me give it a shot."

No Heart shook his head and said "Why not!?"

And No Heart spent a couple of minutes telling Innocent how to cast the spell.

Innocent finally got the hand of the spell and said "Okay here it goes."

And she looked down the cave and said the magic words while stretching out her hands.

Suddenly a bright light shot down the cave lighting the whole area up revealing a long, long way for the two to go.

No Heart looked at Innocent Heart and said "I... I don't believe it!"

Innocent Heart started jumping up and said "Hahaha! In your face! Wahoo!"

No Heart stared at her and said "It's impossible your kind never..."

Innocent Heart just kept laughing and said "Wooo now let's keep moving."

And she began to run down the corridor saying the spell to give her light as she went.

No Heart just shook his head and followed after her...

* * *

Noble Heart had no idea where the others had gone and wasn't even sure how he was gonna find them.

He tried to find something that would indicate where they were when it occurred to him that one of them had to of left behind a note.

After a few minutes of searching he found one tapped to a wall near the cloud car that read "Gone down to a mountain range in Tibet be back soon." And it was signed by Tenderheart.

Noble heart cheered but then thought to himself, "Why Tibet?"

He shrugged and tried to figure out how he was gonna pinpoint where in Tibet they actually were.

As he thought and thought the only way he could figure out where exactly they were was by tracing which cloud car they took.

After a few close calls, they all agreed to put tackers on cloud cars in case of any emergency.

Noble Heart hopped on a computer and typed in the number of the cloud car that they took to find their coordinates.

After waiting for a little while he found out where they were and wrote it down.

He then quickly jumped into a cloud car and took off to where the computer had said the car was.

As he drove down to Tibet he felt the weather drop the closer he got to the region he slipped on a coat and soon found himself at the middle of the mountain.

He looked around the area but didn't see anyone or anything.

He shivered and called out "True Heart! Tenderheart! Anyone!"

But there was no response, he kept walking around when he noticed the the snow seemed to be piled on at one point in the mountain side, curiously he walked over and took a closer look.

He had seen this before, but he couldn't figure out how.

He however, quickly noticed that the snow was fresher at one spot, then the other which implied that a recent avalanche had happened.

He rubbed his chin and said "Strange."

He tried to stare the snow away but that would take too long so he said "Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." And grabbed a shovel and began digging.

As he rigged deeper and deeper the sun began to go down and it started getting colder and colder.

So Noble Heart threw on a few coats to stay warm, as time passes by he suddenly heard a loud yell that shook the hill top and caused him to fall down.

He looked around but he didn't see anyone and stood up and said "Well, this is going to be interesting!" And he continued to dig...

* * *

Tenderheart and the others were walking through the cave with flashlights, as they traveled the newborn foal became more noisy. At first just a few whimpers and then a small cry and soon a complete wailing.

Vapor was about to lose her temper and said "Could you please keep that kid quiet."

Through gritted teeth. True heart looked at her and said "I'm sorry you want him to be quiet I thought you wanted him to keep crying!"

Vapor turned around and said "Listen here! I have a very short amount of patience when it comes to babies, and this kid isn't exactly proving me wrong now, either have the kid shut it or face the consequences!"

This frightened the little foal and it began crying louder.

True Heart began to rock him in her arms and said "Shh shh, there, there."

True Heart scolded Vapor as Tenderheart walked over and said "Let me take him."

As True Heart handed him the small child.

Tenderheart began to sing a little song to calm down the infant.

As he continued to sing the foal stopped crying and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

True Heart sighed and said "Thank you." As she took the foal back he slept in her arms.

The trio continued down the cave when suddenly they heard what sounded like a distant roar.

Stopping True Heart held her son close to her ready to protect him.

Tenderheart rubbed his tummy symbol and created a smaller shield and the three kept going.

As they got deeper and deeper the cave got colder and colder.

They had to use most of their clothes to keep the baby warm and they themselves felt like they were freezing to death.

Suddenly Tenderheart heard the sound of distant dripping grabbing his shield and flashlight he readied himself for an ambush.

Suddenly the cave widened and a massive dome shaped area was directly ahead of them with small ponds and even a small stream. As they all went down carefully Tenderheart touched the water and said "These are hot springs!"

And quickly jumped in and said "Now that's refreshing."

Vapor sighed and hopped in herself and felt the warmth overcome and surround her.

When she resurfaced she said "That's the good stuff."

However True Heart was reluctant to get in, Tenderheart looked at her and swam out and back into the dry land and said "Go on True Heart I'll watch him."

True Heart gave Tenderheart her son as gently, before she got into the warm spring and felt her body relax and loosen up in the water...

* * *

Innocent Heart and No Heart made their way down the tunnel as they walked Innocent had to keep adding layers to her clothing.

Soon she found herself nearly wearing three times the clothes she left with!

She tried to offer No heart a jacket but he turned her down every time still stunned by her ability to cast the spell.

As they got closer and closer into the cave No Heart started to smell something suspicious.

Innocent looked at him and said "What is it?"

No Heart shook his head and said "I don't know but I think we should proceed with caution." Innocent nodded and they continued.

Suddenly they came upon a widened cavern as they both stared in awe No Heart said "Something is still wrong."

Suddenly there was a loud yell and a white beast came from nowhere and the two barely dove out of the way as he smashed the ground where they stood. Innocent grabbed her nose and said "Uh! He reeks!"

No Heart ducked and said "No time for that! Move!"

As he jumped out of the way to avoid a rock. The beast charged Innocent Heart but she simply jumped to her right to avoid it.

As the two ducked and slid No Heart steadied his hand and said a few magic words and then shot a fire ball at the beast.

However this yeti looking monster grabbed an ice club and used it to block the attack.

Innocent tried to stare the creature down but the monster had clearly fought before and was able to toss a rock and knock her off her feet.

No Heart stood his ground and shot some lighting at the beast causing it to be electrocuted, however this hardly phased the beast as it seemed to just brush it off as though it were nothing.

Thanks to that attack though, the creature retreated into the cave and disappeared for sight.

No Heart walked over to the still getting up Innocent Heart and said "You alright?"

Innocent stood up and said "Never been better, you?"

No Heart shrugged and said "So, shall we improving or do you wish to make camp here?"

Innocent raised an eyebrow and said "Camp? How do you even know it's dark outside?"

No Heart groaned and said "I meant as in if you are tired and want some rest!"

And he shot some lighting to which Innocent Heart rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, sure I mean this isn't a bad spot to stay at."

And she opens her bag and pulled up a tent and some other supplies and started setting up...


	7. Strangers and Friends a Like

After they had warmed up in the hot springs they reorganized their supplies and were able to wrap up the little foal nice and tight.

They continued on their way through and soon discovered that the inside of this mountain looked almost completely hollowed out but for what?

As they kept moving Vapor said "It's weird how well carved out this cave is."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Yeah, but hopefully we will find our way out. How you doing True Heart?"

True Heart, who was playing with her son said "We're fine."

Suddenly there was a shaking sound and a ton of white hairy beasts emerged from all around the three.

Tenderheart and Vapor readied themselves as True Heart held her son close as one of the beasts threw a rock at them.

Tenderheart was able to use his tummy symbol to catch it and throw it back.

Vapor said a few magic words and a wild wind ran through the cave and she was able to raise the rocks and she tossed them in all directions.

As the beasts disappeared they quickly reappeared to toss some snow balls and rocks at the trio.

Tenderheart shot a massive heart to block some of the attack as Vapor raised a second wall to reverse the attack.

True Heart quickly ran down the cave with Tenderheart and Vapor hot on her heels with the white animals right behind.

As they kept moving they heard loud sounds beginning to grow louder.

Soon Vapor stopped and said "Go on ahead I'll cover you guys."

Tenderheart and True Heart kept moving when suddenly they arrived at a massive opening suddenly everything was quiet.

They walked around a little and didn't see anyone. Suddenly the little foal woke up and started to cry.

True Heart tried to calm him but it didn't work. She snuggled him close in the hopes that he would just give up but nothing seemed to work.

Tenderheart suddenly heard a sound, he readied himself and said "Who's there?"

Suddenly a shadow appeared off in the distance the two readied themselves and True Heart rocked her son to calm.

As the figure got closer Tenderheart prepared to stare. Suddenly, a lightly brown hair bear appeared and she seemed to be holding something.

Tenderheart stopped preparing to stare and said "Do you speak English?"

"Het rash ecturam?" The bear replied.

True Heart tensed up and Tenderheart said "What? Say again?"

Again the bear repeated "Rash ecturam! Tactrs fraka resh!"

Tenderheart said "I don't understand this language."

True Heart replied "Reshka rach taifn ek adsc."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "What language is this?"

True Heart blushed and said "Tenderheart it's an old language that the Care Bears spoke long before you were even born."

* * *

As Innocent and No Heart moved through the caves they reflected on the events they went through, No Heart was still stunned at the fact Innocent could use magic it was unheard of!

He knew that there was supposedly a lineage of the Care Bear family tree but it was a only a legend.

Innocent on the other hand was walking tall. She had been through a lot and if the other bears didn't respect her after this that was their problem.

She cast the small light spell a few times as they walked and soon the found themselves at another opening however this one was carved into the wall so they decided to take a peek.

As they rounded the corner they found a massive nearly twelve foot tall monster laying on his side soundly asleep. Innocent said "Let's just sneak past him."

However No Heart saw the rose that he had come for right above the creatures head. "No! We need that rose!"

Innocent looked and said "What no! We don't have time!"

No Heart however began making his way toward the beast and was almost half way to the rose when the beast yawned and No Heart stopped dead in his tracks.

The monster stopped up and sniffed the air.

No Heart winced and waited the beast walked over to his region and sniffed again.

Innocent needed a plan, the white beast however seemed to be unable to place where No Heart was so he was sniffing at nothing as No Heart backed away slowly the beast suddenly said in a deep bellowed voice "I know you are here I can smell your fear."

No Heart coughed and said "Fear? I have no fear." The beast laughed and sat down.

And said "So, you're one of those."

No Heart shrugged and said "One of what?"

The monster seemed to smile and said "One of those people who think purely because they have power that they are invincible."

No Heart lifted up a rock and said "I can do what I wish monster."

The monster shook his head and said "Call me Sunny."

Innocent began to enter the cave when Sunny said "I smell that of a lion, but different."

Innocent froze and Sunny said "Do not fear I am far too old to fight."

Innocent approached him and said "Innocent."

The beast smiled and said "Sunny."

No Heart dropped the rock and joined them as Sunny lit a fire.

He looked at them and said "What brings you here?"

Innocent looked at No Heart and he said "I'm looking for a rose."

Sunny looked at him and said "For what?"

No Heart crossed his arms and said "Not important."

Sunny chuckled and said "Everything is important every hug, every smile, every tear."

No Heart just replied "Do you know where it is to not?"

Sunny shook his head and said "I keep it here."

And he opened a jar to reveal a grey flower...

* * *

After they had finished their lunch Grumpy and Swift Heart carried the three cubs inside. Even though they were bursting with energy Grumpy tried to put Tugs and Dreams Bear into their pajamas.

They decided to play a game of hide and seek with the poor bear who didn't even know there were that many placed to hide in his house.

To make matter worse every time he found one another would surprise him and the two would escape.

The game continued in till Swift Heart with Hugs already fast asleep in her arms came out and said "Okay you two time for bed." Tugs and Dream decided to give up the fight and put on their pajamas without a fight.

Grumpy put them down for bed in the living room and was about to leave when Tugs and Dreams Bear said "Story! Story!"

Grumpy sighed and said "You guys sure?"

They both nodded vigorously and said "Yes!"

Grumpy shrugged and said "Why not?"

And he sat down as the two cub sat on his lap and waited.

Grumpy thought for a moment and said "This is the story of the Great Giving bear."

Dreams bear looked at Grumpy confused and said "Who is the Great Giving bear?"

Grumpy smiled and said "Well, he is a good bear who goes around on Great Giving day and gives gifts to all the bears who've been good and gives them a warm feeling of joy."

Dreams Bear and Tugs silenced and listened as Grumpy told the story.

"Long ago, the legend tells of a far away land there was a young bear named Ra'sha which means giving bear. Now Ra'sha was not exactly sure what his purpose was in the village. Until one day he was walking down through town and he saw one bear talking with another. Normally he would have kept walking but suddenly he saw one of them reveal a present from behind their back sand gave it to the other. This inspired Ra'sha, he ran home and quickly prepared for the next day. That night while everyone was sleeping he made his way into the house of the bear that he had seen give and gave him a special present a long with some magic to give him sweet dreams and luck on that very night. The next morning he woke up and saw his gift and opened it to find..."

Both cubs jumped excitedly and said "What? What?"

Grumpy leaned in really close and said "Nothing."

Confused the cubs let out a "Huh?"

Grumpy smirked and said "For you see Ra'sha had very little to give so he sent an empty gift in the hope that knowing the thought was the goal would be cause enough for a celebration."

They both curled close and asked "Was it? Was it?"

Grumpy smiled and said "It was, for you see the bear he had given to found the gift unbelievable thoughtful and the two stayed at his with a celebratory dance and feast. And soon the tradition carried on."

The two cubs cheered before Dream Bear fell asleep in Grumpy's arms while Tugs said slowly "I'm not tired I can stay..."

And the little bear drizzled off and put his thumb in his mouth as he drifted off to sleep.

Grumpy smiled and picked the two up and placed them own for bed...

* * *

Tenderheart looked at True Heart shock and said "Old language?"

True Heart nodded and said "Very old, I can barely speak it."

The other bear's eyes light up and she said in a heavy accent "B...br...bro..brother!"

Tenderheart looked around but soon discovered she was looking at him, he turned to her and said "Who me?"

She nodded vigorously and said "Yes...you."

She said as she pointed at him. Tenderheart was baffled and said "Me? You are kidding."

She shook her head and said "No! I swear!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a jaguar suddenly Vapor in jaguar form appeared and said "We need to run, like now there is more of them then I expected."

She said as a rock came flying from the other section of the cave. True Heart held her son and said "We can talk about this later let's go!"

Tenderheart gawked at this new person in his life. Who was she? She said he was her brother! But...he didn't have a sister and if she was what did she know? About his past, he would have a mere infant most likely but even then, what did True Heart and Noble Heart know about it?

However with these wild monsters attacking them he knew he needed a better time to recollect about it.

As another rock landed on the wall beside them they ran further and further Tenderheart suddenly remembered the little blanket that this new woman was carrying and looked to see what it was.

To his shock she was holding a cub! He was shocked and a little curious as why there were suddenly a lot more kids around these days but he kept moving eventually they saw a light toward the end of the tunnel and they began to pick up the pace.

Suddenly they all ran out of the cave into a dark day with heavy snowfall.

As they made their way around the mountain the monsters didn't seem to pursue.

However the weather was near freezing and even with their blankets and coats they all were shivering to try and stay warm.

Tenderheart spotted a small indent in the wall of the mountain and they set up a small camp there as he tried to start a fire Vapor searched for more blankets and clothes to battle the cold. She finally found a sheet and placed it around the campsite so as to block the wind.

After a few minutes Tenderheart got the fire going and they all huddled close for warmth and comfort...

* * *

Noble Heart was finally able to break through the snow barrier but shortly after being in the cave he got all turned around and soon saw himself to being deep inside a massive and well dug out series of tunnels and dead ends.

Soon however he found himself on what appeared to be the right path and continued his way down into even more twists and turns.

However he thought he heard something and so on readied himself for anything to come. When out of nowhere a small light appeared at first blinded by it Noble Heart lost his footing and fell to the ground, but when he opened his eyes he saw what appeared to be a golden aura of nothingness.

Baffled Noble Heart asked "Who...who...who are...?"

When he was cut off abruptly "My name is not important four message is."

Noble Heart sat up and said "Oh?"

The aura seemed to shift a little and it said "I come bearing a message, to let you know there are many event to unfold, first will be a tale of betrayal, then one of love and loss, and finally one of a truth and a lie."

Noble managed to get to his knees and asked "What does that mean?"

The aura shunned bright and seemed to yell "Silence! Do not speak unless spoken to!"

The aura continued "For you see, there is but a story you have long forgotten and it shall 're arise, those who are closest to you will hide this from you and those whom you do agree will become more powerful enemies."

Noble Heart was still baffled what was next? A small amount of time that shall be in bad?

The aura shunned one last time and said "Finally love your child for you see their destiny is far from complete."

Noble stood his child? What did this thing know! "My child what!?"

The aura began to disappear when noble Heart screamed "Wait! Stop come back please!"

Then it was gone, Noble stayed still for a moment and then The words began to sink in, all of them.

Standing up Noble continued his way through the cave till finally he saw a large hole towards the end of the tunnel and made his way towards it.

Once he reached it he found himself in a larger cave full of clothes, gold, food and other supplies.

As he looked around he noticed that it was extravagant!

However he knew none of it was his.

So he picked up a few bits of needed supplies and then began to make his way further down the cave...


	8. Innocent Evil, is There Such a Thing?

Innocent Heart looked at No Heart and said "Why do you need that flower?"

No Heart looked at her, perhaps her power could be used to his advantage! She was new to the whole routine and swaying her to his side would give him an edge over those detestable bears. "Well, first let me tell you something."

Innocent leaned in closer to hear. "I have never anything as powerful as you you can achieve so much greatness all you need to do is come with me i can train you in it all!"

Innocent was blown back a few hours ago she could have fallen off a cliff for all he cared but now... he wanted her to join him? She thought about it and asked "What exactly are you offering?"

He smiled "Simple, I can take you under as an apprentice. You will live in my castle free food, free bed and of course free knowledge. All you need to do is a few choices and tasks."

Innocent shook her head and said "I get all that in Care-a-lot what's so different about with you?"

No heart leaned in and whispered "No restraints. All the power you want you can have everything, you want to smash a small island go ahead I can teach you! I can give you anything you want!"

Innocent began to feel swayed but she had friends in Care-a-lot, and they did warn her about the way No Heart twisted people into evil. No Heart however felt her weakness and took his shot "You can get revenge on those who've wronged you."

Something in Innocent snapped her eyes flared in angry as though a series of memories and past event played in her head.

When she snapped back she said "Alright I'm in!" And the two shook hands.

Sunny who had been quietly listening knew there was something off but he was far too old and weak for a fight so he remained silent.

No Heart stood up and said "First, hold this box we are gonna keep moving while we still can."

Innocent took the box and they left Sunny by himself as he drifted off to sleep.

No Heart smirked to himself now that he knew how powerful she was and the Care Bears didn't he could use her to his overall advantage.

As they went further and further they soon found themselves nearing a exist. When suddenly No Heart said "Now for your first lesson, we are going to cast a small spell to help us get out of her faster."

Innocent nodded and said "What is it?"

No heart chuckled and said "Okay repeat after me."

And he said some foreign words that caused a small tornado to arise until it grew to Innocent's size and whisked her off her feet and out of the cave with No Heart holding on to the tornado right behind her...

* * *

As Tenderheart and the others gathered around the small camp fire he made, they were shivering, while the foal was crying True heart held him rather close for fear he might get cold as she snuggled him the wind began to howl and soon it was snowing hard and fast strong winds were blowing.

As the night progressed the foal began to sift off to sleep as did True heart Tenderheart let the two into the deepest part of the little camp so as to stay away from the wind. As he watched this other bear whom was holding her own child.

When he got a closer look he saw that she had a light pink fur coat she could have been too much older then Hugs or Tugs but the poor thing was out cold most likely from hard work and malnutrition.

Tenderheart offered this other bear a candy bar he had with him and she graciously feed it to her child who finally opened her eyes to the world around her.

As she sat up her mother said something to her in a hushed tone and the little cub sat closer to the fire. Tenderheart looked at her mother and said "So, do you speak English at all or just know words?"

The bear paused as if translating his every word before saying "I...know all...just...can...not...speak...good..."

Tenderheart nodded and said "I see, and you said I might be your brother?"

She shook her head and said "No!...you...are!"

Tenderheart couldn't believe it, this was not possible he didn't have any siblings...right?

He was closer to Grumpy than anyone but that was due to his ability to understand Tenderheart's issues and conflicts.

The other leaned in closer and a voice said "_You were only a baby when it happened_."

Tenderheart was shocked and said "Did you say something."

Again the voice spoke "_In thought I am able to speak clearer it's and ability that only certain siblings can share_."

Tenderheart was shocked and said "How does it work?"

She then told him "_Just think what you want to say then I will tell the res_t."

Tenderheart nodded "Okay." and he began to concentrate on the words he wanted to speak and she thought to her "_What is your name_?"

She smiled and and thought back "_T__hat's how you do it! You can just call me Alexis_."

Tenderheart nodded and said "What happened to us?"

Alexis sighed and thought "_I__t's a long story, but I will tell you it hope your ready to stay up late. Starting back years ago we lived in a valley, usually warm and content we had been lead there by a bear who had more knowledge than any other... he was our father_."

She smiled and continued "_I was the first born adored by all, it wasn't always easy but at the time I endured. However we were not the only ones who wanted the valley_..."

Tenderheart leaned in and Alexis continued "_Raiders from the mountain constantly fought us for it, we were not usually violent but we had to protect our homes. One day however they were waiting in ambush for our father. It was the first three day after your birth he was out patrolling the border. That's when they hit_."

Tenderheart leaned back a little this was all so new. "When what happened?"

Alexis sighed and thought "_Father was not one for violence and though they could share the valley but the raiders were greedy and selfish wanting the land for themselves only. So it wasn't a shock when they attacked father's patrol_..."

Tenderheart saw a flash and images appeared in his head of fighting and clashed of metal and wood. Alexis clasped her shoulder and thought "_They only wounded him but it wasn't long before a full attack was underway_."

More images burning buildings, screams, running, crying. "When...what!?"

Alexis smiled and thought "_But a few of us escaped, but not far we spent most of our time trying not to get caught then to where we were going_. _After a few weeks we reached a small river but it was a dead end_."

Tenderheart leaned in again and said "What happened next?"

Alexis started to feel her eyes water and she thought _"We had to get you and the others out of there, there was no other way... so we put you all in baskets and sent you all down the river_."

Tenderheart thought to himself "_A__ll_?"

Does she mean the care bears and the cousins? No way!

She sat down closer to him and thought "_There weren't a lot of baskets so we had to double up some. You went with a little blue bear his mother gave him some sort of music box the played a song and she sang it to him as you drifted away_..."

Tenderheart was still having flashbacks as he thought about it it started to come back.

"What was it?"

She looked at him "Huh?"

He looked her in the eye and asked "The song what was it?" She smiled and started to sing...

* * *

After Grumpy had put the two cubs to bed he noticed Swift Heart staring at him smiling and he whispered "How long have you been there?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "Long enough."

Grumpy went over to her and said "I take it you put Hugs down?"

She nodded and said "You are going to be a great dad, you know that, right?"

Grumpy sighed and said "If you say so."

Swift Heart hit his chest and said "Don't say that! Why would you say that?"

Grumpy sighed and said "I don't know Swift Heart."

He said as he walked into the bedroom. "I just feel I might not be as good with the whole father thing as I should be ya know?"

Swift Heart put a hand on her stomach and said "Grumpy! You have got to be kidding me! Did I just misread what you did out there you're great with cubs! And it's not as though you are alone."

Grumpy sighed and said "I need to go for a walk."

Swift Heart put her hands on her hips and said "Then I'm going with you."

Grumpy said "Who's gonna watch the cubs then?"

Swift Heart groaned and said "You win this time but we will talk about this at some point."

Grumpy nodded and grabbed his coat and left the house. As he walked around Care-a-lot he did a lot of thinking.

Was he ready for a cub? He didn't know there wasn't anyone whom he could talk to about it either and so he mopped around a little.

Until he spotted a shining light in the sky and he squinted as he looked at it and asked himself "What is that?"

And the light started to move a little but to the left of the right but...closer.

As though it was heading toward Grumpy himself he moved to try and get a better view but the object moved with him.

He then looked as hard as he could and said "Is that a? Star?" And the star shone brighter then before and it nearly hit Grumpy before landing safely on the ground.

Grumpy picked it up and examined it and said "What?

"He then shook it and listens to see if it giggled but it didn't. He then thought for a moment and said "Ugh I wish I knew how this thing worked!"

And the star light up bright and all this information rushed Grumpy's brain. He suddenly said "Oh no not another wishing device that didn't work out so well for me last time."

He then threw the star away but it got up and followed him as he tried to walk away from the little thing so as to allow him to not suffer any consequences.

However the star refused to let him go and it continued to harass him until he finally caved in and shouted "Alright, alright, I will make a wish!"

And he snatched he'd the star out of the closed his eyes and made a wish. "I wish...I wish... I wish I knew what to do."

The star light up and started to play a sort of movie projection depicting blurred images that Grumpy couldn't quite determine. He squinted and said "I don't know, maybe it's a sign?"

Suddenly the images began to clear up and it showed Grumpy and Swift heart laughing and running around chasing something unknown he was rather confused he tried to imagine what it was they were chasing but all he could focus on was his laughter and he said "I look so happy." And he watched the video play out...

* * *

After they had escaped the cave No heart and Innocent made their way back to No heart's palace and landed safely.

Shreeky and Beastly heard them land and ran down the stair with Shreeky yelling "Uncle No Heart you back!"

No Heart nodded and said "Yes Shreeky, I have returned to fulfill the plan, however I have returned alone."

Innocent waved and said "Hiya."

Shreeky nearly fainted and said "What is she doing here?"

No Heart chuckled evilly and said "She's my new apprentice. I have a use for her in my plans. Now Beastly go prepare her a room now!"

Beastly shuttered and said "But, but No heart!"

No Heart crossed his arms and said "Yes?"

Beastly gulped and said "We don't have any spare rooms."

No Heart sighed and said "Of course we do Beastly! Have her stay in the western tower clear it out for her."

Beastly looked confused and said "Alright No heart...but a.."

No Heart raised his hands and lighting struck and he said "Go!"

Innocent rolled her eyes and said "You know you should be nicer to your helpers without them you'd have no one to clean your castle for you."

Shreeky laughed and said "Please Beastly never cleans this castle."

No Heart crossed his arms and said "It's going to be a rough time with three women in the castle but no matter, Shreeky prepare me my spell book I'm going to clean up after that cave excursion."

Shreeky nodded and said "Of course Uncle No Heart."

And she looked at Innocent and said "Come on Care Bear, your going to help me!"

Innocent nodded and said "Okay sure!"

Shreeky gated at the kind words she had just spoken and said "Come on! we don't want to be late." And the two hurried off to No Heart's cauldron room.

Once in the children room Shreeky pulled out one of No Heart's spell books and dusted it off before opening the page to the spell she knew he was going to cast and said "Alright Care Bear all you got to do is simply fill up the cauldron with some water and add these ingredients."

And she threw Innocent a long, long list that nearly stretched to the door. "How on Earth and I supposed to get all of these ingredients before No heart is done?"

Shreeky laughed and said "I don't know and I don't care." And she started to laugh as she prepared the other aspects of the room for her uncle.

Innocent shrugged and pulled the cauldron with all her might to where there was a faucet and began to fill it with fresh water as she ran to the other room looking for some of the ingredients. "Let's see, three frog warts, two lizard tails, and a bird's cage?"

She raised an eyebrow and said "Alright, I guess that would be under miscellaneous."

And she opened a door to a room labeled so...


	9. Thoughts and Stories

A/N Hello guys so if you may have noticed I updated nearly every story, well that's because I went back and edited all of it, and I mean ALL of it. Needless to say there was a lot of cringing, laughing and face palming... I didn't edit the story much, all I did was fix spelling, grammar, and other bits of info that did not add up in the end. I am sorry about the lack of updating however I have been battling depression and stress but I am trying to work it out. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

After Alexis stopped singing Tenderheart looked at her and said "It's impossible, your, I'm, impossible."

Alexis giggled and thought to him "_Not impossible, but rather difficult to remember. Trust me. Want to meet your niece_?"

Tenderheart again looked at the little cub as she smiled at him with open arms.

Tenderheart shook his head and said "What's her name?"

Alexis smiled and thought "_I haven't given her one, she so, wonderful I couldn't think of one that justified her_."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Well, when we get to Care-a-lot we can think of one...sis."

Alexis smiled but it was gone quickly and she thought "_I've only known the life of a worker. Freedom, was a luxury that no one could hold_."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Where are the rest of our people?"

Alexis sighed and thought "_Lost or dead, sad I know but those best were brutal, they wanted more than we could suffice so they beat us. But we still held strong. Many escaped and were never caught, other fell each day. But those of us who were strong remain."_

_ T_enderheart said "Are their more still in there?"

Alexis shook her head "_No, it was just the two of us. We were last ones left the only reason we made it was due to a small hole that I hid in while I was pregnant. It became our home_."

She coddled her cub and said "I will...like...a life...in...Care-a-lot, yes?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "I promise you and my niece will live free and happy."

Alexis sighed and thought "_But where will we stay_?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "With me of course! Where else?"

Alexis smiled and thought "_I thank you_."

Suddenly her cub started to walk away and toward Tenderheart heart with her hands out stretched and smiling.

Tenderheart laughed and said "Well, it's the least I could do."

And he picked up his supposed niece with a smile as she slapped his nose with a _'bonk' _Tenderheart rubbed his nose but was still smiling as he set her down on some of the blankets they had as their fire crackles and popped.

True Heart was exhausted from the day but her little foal was not.

The little horse began to make groans and moans as Tenderheart picked him up to settle him as to not wake the others.

He rocked the little foal till it drifted back to sleep. Alexis smiled and said "It is new seeing others."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "What?"

Alexis pointed at the little horse and said "Another baby, not exactly common, as a slave."

He own child curled up next to her as she too drifted off to sleep on Alexis' Lao Alexis smiled and said "I should probably get some rest."

And he laid down with her child as Tenderheart pulled out a flute he brought and played a few notes as the wind began to grown stronger...

* * *

Noble Heart made his way through the cave when he spotted a small light toward the end of the corridor he was in.

It was odd to him seeming as how it was still night time as he got closer the light seemed to get brighter and he slowed as he approached the light.

Noble Heart peered around the corner and saw a small fire that was bright but slowly dying out and he said "Huh still going."

Before he made his way down the corridor.

After a little while he was near the end of this way which felt odd to him the cave looked bigger on the outside but then again he did lose track of where was a while back so he kept going.

Finally he made it outside to feel the freezing wind and snow on his face and body. He shivered as he peeked out and that's when he saw it.

A small blanket like object holding over the side of the mountain he made his way toward it as the wind picked up and he nearly was blown back but he grabbed the side and opened it to find a sleeping True Heart, some other bear he didn't recognize and a little cub.

Tenderheart saw him and stopped paying the flute and said "Noble Heart?"

In a whisper. Noble Heart shook off some snow and said "I followed you here after Playful heart told me he saw you guys leave why is True heart here!?" Noble said in an aggravated whisper.

Tenderheart said "She wanted to come I tried to stop her but she's you know. Noble looked at her and said "I do anyway I-"

Suddenly a small cough not loud enough to wake anyone stopped Noble mid sentence and he turned to True Heart and looked over to find the little foal waving its arms looking for attention.

Noble was held back in awe and said "Is...that...He?"

Tenderheart couldn't help but smile and said "Noble heart meet your son."

Noble Heart smiled as he picked up his baby for the first time and said "Hi there little guy! I'm your dad."

The foal smiled at him and cooed with joy as his dad tickled him and gave him a hug. Noble Heart held his sons close and looked at Tenderheart and said "How... how did she... without Take Care I..."

Tenderheart rubbed the back of his head and said "Heh not too bad huh?"

Noble Heart looked at his son and said "Perfect." As he rocked his son back and forth.

Tenderheart played on his flute again and the foal drifted off to sleep as Noble heart rocked him.

Noble then said "I should probably get some rest too it was a long,"

He looked at his son "Long day." He said with a smile.

Tenderheart nodded and Noble set his some back down next to True heart as he laird down next to her and Tenderheart played his flute...

* * *

Dreams Bear could fall asleep it was really his first time away from Wish since he had been in Care-a-lot and he was skeptical. As he was sleeping he suddenly felt someone tugging on him and he looked up to see Tugs out of his pajamas and seemingly eager to be somewhere else.

"Come on Dreams bear let's go!"

Dreams bear looked at Tugs and said "What?"

Tugs rolled his eyes and said "Me and Hugs are gonna go see the cloud clipper come on!" Dreams bear sat up and said "What about Grumpy and..."

Tugs cut him off and said "Oh come on its better if no one else is with us beside I'm big enough to do what ever they do."

Dreams looked at Tugs and said "But where Mrs. Grum..."

Tugs rolled his eyes and said "She is sleeping I triple checked!"

Dreams bear still had some reservations and said "I don't know..."

Tugs sighed and grabbed Dreams bear's arm and half dragged half lead the bear toward the door and said "Come on!"

Dreams hear shrugged and said "Okay."

And they joined Hugs who also was out of her Pajamas and at the door said "Come on Tugs!"

Tugs looked at Dreams and said "Let me get on your shoulders."

Dreams bear nodded and through their team work the got Tue door open and the three cubs made their way out.

As they ran toward the ship Dreams bear still couldn't help but look back. They eventually found the ship again and Tugs said "Come on! All aboard!"

Hugs looked at Tugs and said "I thought you only said the for trains Tugs?"

Tugs blushed and said "I...of course meant to say climb on board mates!"

And Hugs and Tugs climbed on board and Tugs said "Come on Dreams bear!"

Dreams bear stood on his own and said "I don't know..."

And started to pick at his nails and Tugs said "Oh don't be such a scaredy bear! Come on!"

Dreams bear still didn't get on so Tugs started to tease him a little "Dreams bear is a scaredy bear! Dreams bear is a scaredy bear!"

Dreams bear put his hands on his hips and said "I am not!"

Tugs stuck his tongue out playfully and said "Are too!"

As he stood tall. Dreams bear in defiance to Tugs quickly climbed aboard the ship and got up to Tugs level and said "I am not a scaredy bear!"

He said with his cheeks redder than his fur. Tugs raised an eyebrow and said "Oh yeah?" A devious plan building in his mind.

Dreams bear crossed his arms and said "Yeah!"

Tugs said "I bet you won't go to the top of the ship."

Dreams bear looked toward the Crows nest and said "Uh...up there?" With a small gulp.

Tugs nodded and said "Yeah, I bet your too afraid!"

Dreams bear wasn't usually afraid of heights however it was dark out and seemed pretty high up.

Hugs noticed the conversation and said "I think you can do it Dreams bear!"

Tugs seeking the moment to tease Dreams bear again said "I bet you he's too afraid!"

Dreams bear looked at Tugs and shouted "I AM NOT AFRAID!"

And Dreams bear stormed over to the lady of the ship...

* * *

Dreams Bear saw the ladder he was supposed to climbed, Hugs and Tugs came over with Hugs yelling words to encouragement and Tugs teasing him the whole way up. Tugs yelled up "Don't look down Dreams Bear!"

Hugs looked at Tugs and said "Stop being so mean to him Tugs!"

Tugs shrugged and said "What Hugs! All I'm saying is that he shouldn't look down!"

Dreams Bear heard them bicker for a little but then he was almost our of earshot as he was close to the top he finally looked down and saw how high he was and nearly fainted but still he was clinging on to the ladder.

As he made it to the top he saw rope and got an idea, as Hugs and Tugs were still arguing at the bottom the were interrupted by Dreams Bear screaming "Wooohoooo!"

As he swung by. Tugs and Hugs watched as Dreams bear swung by and began to loop around again. However none of them realized the by swinging on this rope Dreams bear had let loose the sail and he landed safely on the deck and said "Told you I wasn't scared."

Dreams Bear said confidently standing tall, and while holding the rope he was just swinging on.

Hugs giggled and said "that was amazing Dreams Bear!" As she gave Dreams a hug.

Tugs also giggled and said "Come on let's explore the rest of the ship!"

Hugs was a bit confused and said "But Tugs, we've already seen this ship."

Tugs waved his hand and said "Ah pish posh Hugs! Who knows what else could be on the ship!"

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "I don't know Tugs maybe we should head back."

Tugs rolled his eyes and said "Come on you guys it'll be fun!"

Dreams Bear got a knot in his stomach but felt his curiosity get the better of him and he said "Okay, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you!"

Tugs smiled and said "Don't worry nobody is going to find out!"

Dreams Bear tilted his head and said "Are you sure?"

Tugs nodded and said "Trust me, besides what the worst the could happen?"

Hugs put a finger on her chin and said "I can think of a few things."

Tugs shook his head and grabbed their arms and said "Come on! race you to the captain's room!"

And the three made their ways to the captain's room with Tugs finishing first and yelling "I win! I win!"

Dreams Bear finished second and Hugs slid into third and Tugs said "Hey let's play a game!"

Dreams Bear was still catching his breath and said "What?"

Tugs said "Let's play a pirate game! I won the race so I get to be captain first!"

Hugs jumped and said "Yeah! That sounds like fun Tugs!"

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "I guess that's fair."

Tugs walked over to the captain's quarters and grabbed a hat and eye patch and said "Then get to work my crew!"

Dreams bear looked at Tugs and said "Work on what cap-tin?"

Tugs thought for a moment and said "Oh um.."

He looked around and spotted that the sail was down and said "AH! Get this here ship ready for sailing!" Hugs saluted and ran off to do so.

Dreams Bear was confused but gave a weak salute before following Hugs in the hopes to figure out what to do...

* * *

Playful Heart had not had it easy trying to deal with this new baby cub. She was not as calm as he expected.

It was late at night and he still couldn't get the little bear to sleep. He rocked her back and forth and eventually said "Oh I give up! Why won't you stop crying! I've tried it all from reading to feeding to burping to singing, which didn't sound very good, back to reading!"

He set the cub down in the crib that was in Noble and true heart's home and sat down.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he got up and answered it to find Funshine who said "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Playful laughed and said "I'm sorry Noble asked me to watch this cub but nothing seems to be working I'm at the end of my rope!"

Funshine smiled and entered the house and said "Come on it can't be that bad!" And she went to the room where the cub was as Playful pointed her the way.

Funshine walked in to find the cub crying in the crib Funshine walked over and picked her up and said "Hey shhh shhh."

And she started to rock the baby causing Playful to say "I already tried that it won't..."

He watched as the cub slowly drifted off to sleep and Funshine smiled and said "See its not that hard all you got to do is be gentle with the little thing."

Playful Heart laughed and said "Please I'm always gentle!"

Funshine rolled her eyes and said "I'm sure."

Funshine set the cub back in her crib as she was quiet now and was fast asleep. Funshine turned to Playful and said "I gotta get back to the watch tower."

Playful looked at her and said "What? But what about Wish and Bedtime?"

Funshine shrugged and said "They're out of town so its up to me to cover both shifts."

Playful laughed and said "How about I go take your post and you stay here and watch the cub until Noble and True heart come back and then you can go to sleep."

Funshine bit her finger nails and said "Oh I don't know, I mean, I suppose so..."

Playful looked at her and said "Come on Funshine take the night off let me take care of it it'll be fine I promise!"

Funshine finally caved and said "Alright, just come and get me if you need some help."

Playful laughed and said "Please why would I need help how hard could it possible be?"

Funshine rolled her eyes and said "Oh I hope your ready for some surprises."

Playful chuckled as he let the house and made his way to the watch tower...


	10. As The Stars Come To

Dreams Bear wasn't sure how to take this whole pirate ship game, he followed Hugs around clueless trying to copy what she did so as to understand how it all worked. As Hugs was pushing around some crates and boxes to pretend she was moving some cannons Dreams Bear just shrugged and walked about that ship trying to see what it was possible for him to do. He was walking when he found a seemingly pointless chain so out of curiosity he picked it up and started pulling it, to his shock it was extremely heavy and he struggled to even pull it a little.

He sighed as he set it down and said "Maybe I should use something else?"

As he looked around to find something to help him pull the chain. He spotted a metal crank and said "That might work."

And Dreams Bear took the loose end of the chain and started to try and turn the handle of the crank however it was still too much so he tried to put all his weight on it, however once he did that the handle gave way spinning Dreams Bear around several times before he fell off and landed with stars flying around his head.

He stood up and said "Ow."

But he looked and saw the chain was slowly being pulled up and he smiled to himself and said "That was easier than I thought."

And he ran off to see what Hugs and Tugs were doing. Unaware of what he just did with the chain pulled up and the sail let lose the ship began to move slightly. But to the cubs the movement was not felt and Dreams Bear asked Hugs "What am I supposed to do now Hugs?"

Hugs looked at Dreams Bear and said "I have an idea!"

and she grabbed Dreams Bear's arm and dragged him along as he said "Where are we going?"

Hugs was running toward the stern of the Cloud Clipper as she said "We are going to steer the ship!"

Dreams Bear gulped and said "I don't know Hugs something about this feels wrong."

Hugs stopped while she still held onto Dreams Bear's arm and she said "Really?"

Dreams bear nodded and was about to say something when suddenly he heard Tugs shout out "Yarrg! Avast ye lubbers!"

He said while wearing some sailor clothes he found below deck. Dreams Bear raised an eyebrow and said "What are you doing Tugs?"

Tug put his hands on his hips and says "That's captain Tugs to you...uh matey!"

Confused Dreams Bear said "Alright uh captain? What are our orders?"

Tugs thought for a moment and said "Swab the deck!"

Dreams Bear shrugged and picked up a mop with Hugs as they both began to mop the deck of the ship...

* * *

As Grumpy continued along his walk he suddenly thought he heard some one call his name, he turned around and said "Huh?"

As he looked down the road but he didn't see anyone. Shrugging Grumpy then continued on the road, as he went a little further he pulled out the star that had hit him earlier and he sighed and said "I wish..."

He trailed off he didn't know what to wish, he could have wish for anything, answers really. He just put the star back in his pocket and said "I don't know."

When suddenly he heard "Grumpy."

He again looked around but he didn't see anyone and kept walking when suddenly he was blinded by a bright light and he said "What?"

He looked up to see a glowing figure that began to render and soon became a light blue bear wearing a white dress with a red ribbon. Grumpy shook his head and said "Oh not another one!"

The figure chuckled and said "I'd think you'd show more respect toward your mother."

Grumpy's eyes widened and he said "Mother!?"

The figure laughed as she landed on the cloud kingdom and stood in front of Grumpy and said "Yes, I know not what you'd expected to see."

Suddenly the star started to move in Grumpy's pocket causing Grumpy to pull it out and watch as it flew over to the figure as she laughed lightly and said "Ah I see you got my gift."

The star snubbed against her cheek as she chuckled. Grumpy looked at her up and down and said "Where did you come from?"

The figure smiled and said "Oh just about anywhere."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "That didn't answer my question."

The figure sighed and said "I can't explain it all I can say is that I didn't come to explain where I came from."

Grumpy wasn't satisfied but the decided moved on. "So I heard you aren't sure about becoming a parent."

Grumpy started to walk again and he said "How did you know that?"

The figure smiled and said "I told you I'm your mother."

Grumpy stared at her and said "How am I supposed to believe that?"

She smiled and said "Like this."

And she tapped his forehead and Grumpy's vision went white before a series of pictures began to play in front of him, one was through the perspective of a cub being picked up by this figure, another was the same cub being rocked, then images of her holding him and running, before she set him in a basket with another cub while she sang a song.

As his vision came back Grumpy said "Wha...?"

The light blue bear smiled and place a home on his shoulder and said "My my how you've grown.

Grumpy rubbed his eyes and said "What do you want?"

The bear smiled "To help you and my future grandchild." Grumpy shook his head as the bear wiped away a tear...

* * *

At No Heart's Castle, Shreeky was trying to hide her copy of the bears way from her uncle the best she could but it was hard. If the bears weren't about to walk into the room the No Heart was in, that Innocent Heart was investigating the castle. "Wow it's so...elaborate!"

Innocent said as she walked down a hallway. Shreeky pushed the copy of Treat Heart into a closet as she said "Yes! How about you stay in your room while I tidy the place up a bit more."

Innocent looked at Shreeky as she closed a door with Tenderheart and Brave Heart in the room and said "You kidding! This place looks cleaner then when my mom and dad made me clean my room."

Innocent ran her finger across some armor to show no dirt or dust. Shreeky gritted her teeth and said "Well, how about I...ah... show you my room!"

Innocent put a hand on her hip and said "Why?"

Shreeky wrapped an arm around Innocent and walked her down the hallway and said "Oh just so you can see...uh...my...new bed!"

Innocent raised an eyebrow, but knew that this was No Heart's niece and probably getting on her good side would help her out. So Shreeky lead Innocent to her room and said "Please, go in!"

Innocent shrugged and said "Okay."

And she walked in Shreeky's room just to have Shreeky slam the door shut and lock it with her key and she said "Now stay in there until I come and get you Care Bear!"

Innocent started banging on the door but it didn't work. Shreeky Lang ghee as she looked around to see if anyone was still nearby and she said "Alright I just have to hide the clones in the cellar until the timing is perfect."

And Shreeky ran off to hide the bears and their cousins' copies.

As Shreeky pulled Treat Heart of of the closet she "Okay Care Bear all you gotta do is go into the cellar understand?"

Treat Heart thought for a moment and said "Why am I a Care Bear when I'm a pig?"

Shreeky slapped her forehead and said "Just go!"

And Treat Heart began to move toward the cellar when Shreeky yelled "And take any others you see with you!"

Shreeky sighed and began to travel around the castle collecting all the bears and then the cousins she took a head count and realized she was two short and she said "Who could it be?"

Suddenly she felt a pie hit the back of her head and she groaned as she turned around to see Playful and Funshine giggling at her.

She nearly shouted as she pointed to the cellar and said "Get in there before I!"

However Playful hit her with another pie before joining the others in the cellar with a giggling Funshine...

* * *

Innocent tried to barge the door down but all it got her was a sore arm and a headache she sighed as she sat down on the bed and said "Well, now at least I am in No Heart's castle."

She went to lay back when she hit her head on something hard and she said "Ow!"

As she sat up she noticed a bump on the bed and she subbed the back of her head as she reached under the cover to pull out some spell book and she said "What the?" And she opened it to a face full of bright light.

At first Innocent nearly fell backwards and she said "Wow that's bright!"

As the light dimmed she said "That's better." And she watched as the book with no writing in it, however it slowly began to write itself with green lettering. Innocent was intrigued to say the least as the lettering spelled out "...It's odd having this...Vapor around she's a weird woman who has ultimate power and seems unstoppable. She also seems to make my uncle weaker..."

Innocent gasped and she realized that she held in her hand, Shreeky's diary! Innocent kept reading a little "...It's interesting to say the least, maybe I can use her to gain even more power to destroy those pesky Care Bears!"

Innocent rolled her eyes she'd heard it all before. But she kept reading as the diary just kept calling her. "Those...bears! I feel as though I meet them before I came to uncle No Heart's castle, but I can't place where... not that I really matters however I would just like to know why the seem so familiar?"

Innocent heard the door knob turned and she closed the book and placed it behind her back.

Suddenly the door opened and No Heart said "What are you doing in here!?"

Innocent chuckled and said "Your niece trapped me in here."

No Heart sighed and said "Ah that's my girl, well come on its time I teach you your first lesson."

And he waved for her to follow him into his thunder pit room and No Heart said "You see as my apprentice your going to have to help me destroy those Care Bears!"

He said as thunder boomed and Innocent slid the book into a corner and said "Are you crazy! I'm not going to destroy the Care Bears!"

No Heart looked at her r and said, "Of course your not...but what if I told you if you don't help me they'll outcast you!"

Innocent raised an eyebrow and said "Huh?"

No Heart thought he was clever and said "Well, the Care Bears maybe guardians of peace and Love but they can be pretty stubborn when they feel..."

No Heart got close to Innocent's ear and said "Betrayed."

Innocent Heart felt her heart pounding and she said "Look, I don't want to destroy the Care Bears! They saved me from certain death."

No Heart baffled at her and said "Please, help me and you can gain ultimate power!"

No Heart thought for a moment and said "What if you just capture them and not destroy them?"

Innocent rubbed the back of her head and said "Well...I mean...maybe.."

No heart grinned and said "Besides you can use the skills here to get your needed..."

He again got close to her ear and said "Revenge."

Innocent's stomach flipped but she caved and said "OKAY! I'll help!"

No Heart smiled and said "Excellent!"

* * *

Vapor couldn't sleep she was behind a rock the was in the far back of the shelter, she wanted to be alone and since she saved the other's butts they left her alone.

That was until Tenderheart flute playing stopped for the second time and he got up and walked over to her and said "Can't sleep huh?"

Vapor at up and leaned against the back of the rock wall "Yeah."

Tenderheart walked around and sat in front of the rock before leaning his back against it and saying "Me too."

Vapor chuckled and said "It's a cold night."

And she shivered a little and Tenderheart said "Why don't you take another blanket it'll keep you warm."

As he took out another blanket from his bag and threw it to her and Vapor caught it and said "Thanks."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Not a problem."

As he pulled out a blanket for himself and wrapped up in it and said "So, why are you staying with No Heart? If you don't like evil you could walk away come live with us even."

Vapor smiled and said "I told you I'm bound to he who release me from my confidences. I owe him my life and I can't abandon him just based on my morals."

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Really? That sound like a perfect reason to be able to leave an evil sorcerer who only wants to do evil upon the worlds."

Vapor smiled and said "You don't understand, I have too much at stake to be able to abandon this and start over."

Tenderheart looked at her with observant eyes and said "What could you possible have at risk? I mean from all I know you were just sitting around trapped in something and No Heart broke you out by accident."

Vapor stood up and said "Eh, the guys a little goofy but all in all I think he is just a man strung by his convictions I mean its not as though he was involved in anything majorly disastrous."

Tenderheart crossed his arms and said "Not toward you no."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "Oh cry me a river. The guy simply wants the world to fit him better is that so bad?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "No, however rather than spread his ideas peacefully, No Heart rather would force people to follow his way of thinking and not allow others to express their ideas and opinions on matters."

Vapor sighed and said "You're right, I just am saying if not for him you guys wouldn't have anyone to fight against."

Tenderheart rolled his eyes and said "So you say."

Vapor seemed to get a grin and said "So, I know."

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow and said "How do you know?"

Vapor sighed and said "I'll tell you another time let's get some sleep."

Tenderheart shrugged and walked back over to the other as he laid down next to the fire as it crackled...

* * *

Dreams Bear and Hugs were running around the ship with brooms and mops pretending to clean in reality they were causing more of a mess than they were helping to clean one up.

Tugs was standing at the helm of the ship spinning the wheel not realizing the the ship have slowly began to turn out to sea and was drifting away from Care-a-lot, tugs yawned and said "Alright me maties!"

Dreams Bear rolled his eyes and turned to Tugs and said "Aye captain? Tugs slid down the rail of some step before landing on his feet and saying "

We should probably head back to Swift Heart and Grumpy's they might realize we've gone by now."

Dreams Bear nodded and said "Yes! Yes! Let's go!"

Hugs however said "Aww but I was having fun."

Tugs shrugged and said "Sorry Hugs we have to go back."

Hugs sighed and said "Okay, let's go." And all three began to walk toward where they got on the ship.

Dreams Bear was ahead of the other two in the hopes to hurry up the pace to get back to where they were supposed to be. "Come on guys!"

He said as he got to the edge of the ship with Hugs and Tugs lagging behind him a little and Dreams Bear rolled his eyes again and went tot take a step off the boat when he realized there was no ground there and he feel off the side with a sharp drop.

Hugs gasped and Tugs ran forward and shouted "Dreams Bear?"

As he looked over the edge of the ship he spotted Dreams Bear holding on to a piece of rope and was holding on with both hands and said "Well that was fun!"

Hugs joined Tugs ran next to Tugs and said "Dreams Bear what are you doing?"

Dreams Bear chuckled lightly and said "Oh you know hanging around."

Tugs shook his head and said "Hugs hold my feet and lower me down!"

Hugs nodded and held onto Tugs feet and the cub dangled over the side of the ship and stretched his hand and said "Grab on!"

Dreams Bear started to swing the rope so as to allow himself to grab Tugs hand and he began to go back and forth and he began to get closer to Tugs hand and he reached out and grabbed it and held on tight and Tugs said "Got him Hugs pull us up!"

Hugs used all her strength to pull the two up and eventually Tugs came back over the side with Dreams Bear and they all landed on top one another "Well that was fun!"

Dreams Bear said as he stood up and dusted himself off. The three then went back to the edge to watch as they sailed further and further away from the land.

Dreams Bear looked at Tugs and Hugs and said "Can we do something?"

tugs nodded and said "I can try to turn the ship around!"

Taking the helm of the ship Tugs tried to turn the ship around however the wheel was stuck and wouldn't turn Tugs tried all he could and said "Dreams Bear, Hugs help!"

Hugs and Dreams Bear both ran to the helm and all tried to push the wheel however it didn't move no matter how much they tried to push it...


	11. Settling In

Grumpy and the light blue furred bear were walking along the path with Grumpy still suspicious asked "So, what do you mean your here to help me and your future grandchild?"

The light blue bear smiled and looked up and said "Its not hard to figure out is it? I mean you aren't at home with your wife and instead you're out here on a walk talking to the spirit of your mother."

Grumpy shook his head and said "Its not as though I know you are my mother for sure. I still think this is all just a a figment of my imagination."

The light blue bear rolled her eyes and placed a hand on the back of his head and said "My sweet boy, if only you could know for sure."

Grumpy felt her hand and got a warm feeling in his stomach and he turned to her and said "If, hypothetical, you were my mother, why...why did you abandon me?"

The bear smiled and said "The true story about what happened to us is...long."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "Well, then what can you do to help me about this whole..."

Grumpy kicked the ground and said "Father thing..."

She smiled and said "I never really got the chance to raise you, I was there when you were a mere cub but... never mind."

She ended with a small smile and said "You're letting your nerves get the better to you."

Grumpy rolled his eyes and said "Tell me something I don't know."

She gave him a look and said "What really scared you?" Grumpy threw his hands up and said "I...I...just don't know if I can handle the...raising part of it."

The bear raised an eyebrow and said "Haven't you taken care of cubs before?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, but I never had them live with me! I mean with a cub of my own they have to stay with me! The nights, the hours, and the...stress!"

She smiled and said "So, you feel as though you can't handle all of it?"

Grumpy sighed and said "It's not as though I don't want a cub!"

The bear stopped him and sat him down on some clouds and said "I'm not as though you're incapable."

Grumpy put his head in his hands and said "All I want is to feel good about something for once in my life! I mean I know, I'm Grumpy Bear! But...I'm Grumpy Bear... how do you look at your own cub and say Oh you got an A in class, well I wish I could feel happy for you."

Grumpy sat lower and the blue bear said "It's not as though you can't feel happiness though right?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "No, I can't...well I felt happy with Swift Heart when we got married, and every time I am with her but it's not the same way other people are able to."

The blue bear wrapped a hand around Grumpy as she hummed a tune to him...

* * *

As the three cubs desperately tried to turn the wheel the wind began to pick up and causing the sail to bring the Cloud Clipper to full speed. Dreams Bear stopped pushing and said "This isn't gonna work!"

Tugs and Hugs stopped pushing as well and Hugs said "What are we going to do Tugs?"

Tugs shook his head and said "I don't know Hugs."

Dreams Bear looked out ahead and said "It doesn't look like there is any trouble up ahead."

Dreams Bear made his way over to the crows nest so as to look farther ahead and he climbed up the ladder with Tugs right behind him. Once the two were up top they looked out ahead through the telescope at the top and Dreams Bear said "I don't see anything!"

Tugs took over the telescope and said "I can't find Care-a-lot!"

Hugs yelled up the ladder "Do you guys see anything?"

Dreams bear slid down the ladder and said "Nothing! We can't find Care-a-lot or any sign of...well, anything!"

Hugs groaned loudly and said "Oh! What are we gonna do?"

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "I don't know Hugs."

Hugs seemed to cry and she said "Oh I'm scared Dreams Bear."

And she gave Dreams Bear a hug causing him to blush a brighter red than his fur and he said "Uh?"

However before he could say something Tugs came down from the top and said "Maybe we should go below and see what supplies we have."

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "Why not?"

And the three went below the deck to see what they had however once they were below deck Dreams Bear yawned and said "I am tired."

Hugs also yawned too and said "Yeah, me too how about you Tugs?"

Tugs was already asleep on the ground curled up in a ball. Dreams Bear and Hugs both laughed and Dreams Bear turned on a lantern and said "We should probably get some sleep."

Dreams Bear looked over at the side of the ship to see some hammocks and woke up Tugs and dragged him to a hammock and Tug laid down and went back to sleep.

Hugs crawled into another hammock and fell asleep as well and Dreams Bear turned off the lantern and yawned before he laid down in one of the other hammocks and fell asleep as the hammock swung back and forth...

* * *

Innocent folded her arms as No Heart grabbed various items and threw them into his cauldron and said a few magic words to reveal an image of Care-a-lot. No Heart laughed and said "With this flower and this mirror I will finally be able to conquer Care-a-lot!"

Innocent rolled her eyes and said I've read multiple reports about your 'conquest of Care-a-lot and they always end in disaster, what's so brilliant about this plan?"

No Heart scolded her but just chuckled and wrapped am arm around her and said "Because this time it won't be just me who will help with the plan."

Innocent stomach seemed to knot and she said "What do you mean?"

No Heart grinned and said "I will explain another time my dear."

And he walked her out of the thunder pit room and into his library. Innocent Heart gasped at the pure size of the place he had bookshelves three stories high and a seemingly endless supply of them.

No Heart sighed and said a few magic words and two book came flying towards them, No Heart caught his more annoyed than happy while Innocent was caught off guard and was hit it the face with and book causing her to fall back and say _"Oof!__"_

As she regained her sense of her surroundings she said "Could have warned me."

No Heart shook his head and shushed her as he read his book.

Finally he seemed to find a page and threw Innocent the book which landed on top of the other book. No Heart raised his hands and said some foreign words and suddenly a small frozen snowball appeared and landed on the ground with a weak _'splat!' _

No Heart groaned out of annoyance and said "That was supposed to be a frozen bolt not a snowball!" And he grabbed the spell book and shuffled through it searching for something.

Innocent shrugged and raised her hands and repeated the magic work and small bolt of ice was shot from her finger nails and she said "Woah!"

No Heart turned just to see the bolt hit and freeze a small stone statue.

Innocent looked at him and said "I thought it only shot snowballs?"

No Heart shrugged and said "Huh, it is supposed to..."

And he re opened his spell book and flipped through the pages to find the spell and said "It would appear your power is more than I previously thought."

Innocent raised an eyebrow and said "How so?"

No Heart shook his head and said "It's unheard of! Rarely does one master these arts however you seem to be unstoppable."

Innocent's stomach seemed to turn a little and she said "So what does this mean?"

No heart grabbed a book and said "We've got a lot of training to do." And he began to teach her another spell...

* * *

Grumpy sighed as the bear stopped her humming and he said "I don't know what you want from me."

The bear smiled as she adjusted her dress and said "My child, I just want you to be happy."

Grumpy looked at her and said "How is that?"

She smiled and Grumpy got some warm feeling in his stomach and she said "You know when you were a baby, you had the most beautiful smile, every mother last is to think that but with you everyone said so, I just wish I had been there for the rest of your life, to watch you grow, to think, to love."

And she went to grab Grumpy hand but it just slip right through and she said "I haven't much time now."

Grumpy looked at her and said "What do you want me to do?"

She stood up and said "I want you to be happy, you have so much to give to the world, don't let yourself get in the way."

And she slowly began to disappear from Grumpy's vision as he stood up and said "Wait! What about!"

But she was already gone. Grumpy sighed and decided to walk back home when he heard someone say "Hi yeah Grumpy!"

Grumpy jumped and turned to see Lots-a Heart who then said "Who were you talking to?"

Grumpy mumbled something and said "I uh ah... no one really just talking...to myself..." And he chuckled nervously.

Lots-a Heart laughed and said "Well that's interesting..."

Grumpy mumbled "And that's the truth..."

Lots-a Heart didn't hear him and said "Yeah, me I am just out for a midnight stroll see what's what."

Grumpy nodded and said "It is a clear night."

Lots-a Heart looked at the sky and said "Yeah, well I should probably get out of your hair."

Grumpy smiled a bit and said "See you later Lots-a Heart." And they both went their separate ways.

Grumpy was still trying to process what he had just seen and been through, surely he had imagined the whole thing. However it felt so...real.

He soon found himself walking into his door with a _'bonk' _he rubbed his nose and said "Oh, why do these thing always happen to me?"

As he slowly opened the door and crept inside. He quietly closed the door and tiptoed toward the living room to check on the cub but once he walked in he realized they were gone! Grumpy felt his eyes widen and he started to panic and he crept around the house to try and find them but to no avail and he then said "Oh no they must have sneaked out!"

He started pulling at his hair and took a deep breath and said "Okay relax, it's going to be okay. I'll just go get them. Where could they have gone?"

As Grumpy was about to leave the door suddenly opened...

* * *

Innocent finally finished her spell and some golden dust disappeared before her eyes and she said "Okay what's next?"

No Heart seemed to copy something down and said "Impressive, you've learned more novice spells in one hour than a normal magician can in five months."

Innocent held her head high and said "Well, that's because I'm the best magician there can possible be."

No Heart smiled at her and said "Indeed? Now how about you go get some rest? I am far too exhausted to teach you anymore and the better rested you are the stronger your power is."

With that No Heart disappeared into a tornado and vanish from sight. Innocent sighed and began to make her way toward the room they set up for her, however on her way she pulled out Shreeky's diary and read "...Ha those Care Bears, they seem to grow in number every day, first it was that blue lion and now a red cub, I am not sure what it all means perhaps when we take over Care-a-lot we could use them to gain even more power!"

Innocent closed the book when she heard that Mr. Beastly character further down the hallway and she hid the book behind her back as Beastly came from around a corner mumbling something or other "...oh, why is it every time we get close to those Care Bears they manage to slip away!"

As he was carrying some latter and put it against the wall and climbed to the top so as to refill a lantern and left get it.

Innocent tried to sneak by but she bumped into the ladder and it bang to shake causing Beastly to lose balance and fall over with the latter landing on top of him and the oil for the lantern landing on his head and pouring down his head. Innocent chuckled a little and said "Are you alright?"

And she stretched out a hand and said "I am fine thank you!"

As he stood up and brushed himself off so as to see better. Once his visible was clear he said "So what's the big idea huh? Sneaking up behind me go knock my latter down and foil my evil plan!"

Innocent raised an eyebrow and said "Evil plan? that looked more like you were doing house chores."

Bradley's face turned red and be said "Well get out of here and got to bed!?"

Innocent shrugged and made her way down the hallway until she reached he bedroom.

She hid the diary inside a false bottom of a drawer she had discovered earlier and she laid down to go to sleep...


	12. It's a New Day!

Grumpy felt himself run into something and he hit the ground with a loud _'thud!' _Grumpy rubbed his head and said "Oh why do these things always happen to me?"

He looked up to see Lots-a Heart nearly shaking as he said "Grumpy the Cloud Clipper is missing!"

Grumpy stood up and said "What!?"

Lots-a Heart nodded and said "I know, quick hurry!" And Lots-a grabbed Grumpy's arm and began to run off with Grumpy flying right behind him.

Grumpy was in utter shock. _"Could the cubs have taken the Cloud Clipper? No that was impossible!"_

As Lots-a continued to bring Grumpy to the dock he said "I don't know how this could have happened I mean it's uncanny!"

As they arrived at the dock Grumpy was finally able to stand on his own two feet and said "Lots-a!"

Lots-a Heart blushed and said "Oh, sorry about that."

Grumpy dusted himself off and groaned before saying "The cubs are missing too. But where could they have gone?"

Lots-a shrugged and said "I don't know, perhaps they took the Cloud Clipper?"

Grumpy rolled his eyes and said "Please Lots-a they can't possible know how to sail a ship!"

Lots-a shook his head and said "Maybe we should find the Cloud Clipper, if the cubs aren't in Care-a-lot then they've got to be on the Cloud Clipper!"

Grumpy raised then lowered his hands as he said "I suppose so, but let's scan around Care-a-lot first just to be safe." Lots-a Heart nodded in agreement.

The two searched and searched for hours trying to fine the cubs but everywhere they looked there was no sign of them. Eventually they made their way back to the dock and Grumpy said "Nothing! No sign of them!"

Lots-a Heart nodded and said "And that's the truth." As he sat down on a nearby wooden box.

Grumpy sat on one opposite him and said "So what is our plan now?" Lots-a shrugged.

And said "I suppose we should try and find the Cloud Clipper but we could be up all night."

Grumpy shrugged and said "I don't think we really have much of a choice now Lots-a Heart."

Lots-a nodded and said "I know, come on!" And the two ran to the Hall of Hearts to grab some cloud cars and they took off looking for the Cloud Clipper.

As they drove over the ocean Lots-a Heart said "Say Grumpy?"

Grumpy looked at him and said "Yeah?"

Lots-a said "Which way do we go?"

Grumpy thought for a moment before he licked his finger and stuck it in the air to see the direction of the wind and he said "The wind is blowing north so that's where we go."

And they both began to drive toward the north in search for the cubs...

* * *

The following morning...

Tenderheart was the first to wake up, the second was his supposed niece. The little bear stood up and looked at him as he checked to see how the weather had changed. She slowly walked over toward him and looked outside with him and shivered as a small breeze blew in.

Tenderheart smiled and wrapped a small blanket around her as they kept looking around. The skies seemed to clear and the snow had long stopped but there was still quite a bit of it they would have to climb.

The little bear had never truly seen the outside world she was born and raised inside the mountain, as she looked at every little thing a small snow flake came slowly floating in and gently landed on her nose, causing her to giggle.

Tenderheart smiled and closed the opening so as to stop the cold and he picked up the bear and placed her next to her mother.

As the two sat around the fire pit Tenderheart started up the fire again as the bear noticed the flute Tenderheart had been playing and picked it up and handed it to him.

Tenderheart blew on the fire and watched as she held out the flute and Tenderheart took it and said "You want me to play?"

She nodded and Tenderheart shrugged and started to play a little. The little bear listened and rested her head on Tenderheart's lap as he played her a little tune.

The bear drifted off and watched the fire for a little. After Tenderheart finished the bear sat up and went deeper into the shelter. Tenderheart got up and followed her as she went to where Vapor had been sleeping and whispered "Oh no! You don't want to do that!"

And he tried to pick her up before she could do any damage. However once he made close enough he turned around the rock to find the Vapor was gone. Tenderheart stopped and stared for a moment before realizing what had covered and he said softly "Vapor!?"

He picked up the little bear and walked over to the other and looked to see if Vapor was sleeping with the others but she wasn't there. He set the bear down and threw on some snow gear and walked outside to see if the was any sign of her as he climbed up the snow.

However she was no where and the air was a bitter cold. Tenderheart looked around a bit and didn't see anyone or anything. Shaking his head he slid down the snow he had just climbed, and he went back into the camp. Once inside he saw True Heart sit up and yawn and ask clearly still tired "Tenderheart...?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "Yes?"

True Heart stretched and said "What seems to be the matter?"

Tenderheart looked around and said "Nothing, just looking for va...out to see the weather."

True Heart looked around and noticed Noble Heart sleeping next to her and said "Ah! When did he get here?"

Tenderheart chuckled nervously and said "Last night, looking for you."

True Heart rubbed the back of her head and said "Well that's...sweet."

And she coughed and said "So what's for breakfast?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Probably just water and power bars unless we get back to Care-a-lot soon."

True Heart shrugged and said "Where's Vapor?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "I don't know."

True Heart stood up and rubbed her eyes before she looked at her son. She smiled as he seemed to still be sleeping when suddenly he started to move and his eyes opened to see his mother staring at him and he cooed for attention.

True Heart smiled and picked him up and said "Good morning sleepy head." And she gave him a hug.

Soon Tenderheart felt his hand get held by the other bear as she sucked on her thumb and looked at own sleeping mother...

* * *

Innocent woke up in No Heart's castle at first confused by not being in her own he'd and she looked around and said "What? Oh yeah..."

As she remembered where exactly she was and she hopped out of the bed and began to walk around in search for No Heart or even Shreeky. As she turned a corner she stumbled upon some shadows that flew by and seemed to ignore her completely.

She shrugged and kept walking when she suddenly heard a "Yeeeahhh!"

And she felt someone tackle her to the ground and try to pin her down as she rolled to get out from under them and she looked to see some dark shadowy figure on four legs crawling around and growling.

She stood up and said "Easy there uh? Tiger?"

And the beast growled and started to step toward her as she steadied her footing and prepared to send a nasty frozen spell it's way when suddenly she heard a "Ah there you are!"

And she turned to see No Heart walking down the hallway and said "A little help here?"

No Heart's crossed his arms and said "I see you've met my, latest spell."

Innocent nodded and said "Yes, and now if it's not too much work would you mind telling it to...LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As the animal stepped forward toward her. No Heart just laughed and said "Easy there my precious Evil."

And the beast seemed to back off a bit and sat down in front of Innocent. Innocent sighed and said "Wait, you let it's name be Evil?"

No Heart just chuckled and said "Yes he is, my precious pet here has been working with me since early this morning."

Innocent stepped away from the animal and said "What is he exactly?"

No Hear picked up a spell book with his one arm and said "A small...let's say tiger...normally they are the size of two of these castle combined however due to my...injury I can't get him to grow to the full size so this will have to do to guard my castle from intruders."

Suddenly there was a feminine laugh and they both turned to see Vapor standing in the hallway leaning against a wall and saying "What's the matter No Heart? I'm not gone for one day and you already replace me?"

As she gave Innocent a dirty look causing Innocent to blush and say "I'm...well...I..."

Vapor stuck up a hand and said "Save it, and whats this?"

And she looked at the tiger and said "A little cat?"

The tiger began to growled and lunged at Vapor who just shot some quickly spell causing the creature to fall and go to sleep.

Vapor walked over and said "Cute pet but uh...I'm here to stay."

And she walked past No heart with a pat on the shoulder and continued on her way with Innocent trailing behind her...

* * *

Dreams Bear was the first to wake up and he looked around to see Hugs and Tugs still sleeping in their beds so he decided to go up too and see what was around. As he walked up he soon felt the temperature drop a bit and he shivered at the sudden cool air. He opened the door and looked out at the ocean and noticed they were in the middle of no where, with no sign of land or Care-a-lot.

Dreams Bear sighed and made his way over to the wheel to try and move it but it was still stuck and he looked to see what the problem was but there was no clear sign.

Dreams Bear sighed and stared at the water as they drifted along suddenly he heard some faint voices and he turned and looked around. He looked down below to see Hugs and Tugs walking up the steps but the faint voices were getting louder and louder.

He looked over the side of the Cloud Clipper and saw something in the distance.

He grabbed a nearby telescope and looked out to see a ship with black sails approaching. Hugs and Tugs joined him and Hugs asked "What is it Dreams Bear?"

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "I don't know Hugs but it can't be good."

Suddenly there was a loud _'bang!'_ And a giant splash was right next to the Cloud Clipper and the the ship tilted to the other side causing the cubs to slide down to the other end of the ship landing on top of one another. Once the ship resettled Dreams Bear said "What do we do?"

Tugs shrugged and said "I don't know, but we better do it fast!" And the three cubs ran for cover as the ship seemed to release its sails and was traveling closer.

Dreams Bear hid behind a box and said "Should we fight!?"

Hugs looked at him and said "With what?"

Dreams Bear shrugged and said "I don't know stare them?"

Tugs looked at Hugs and the two shrugged and they joined Dreams Bear as the three stood on the edge of the ship and Tugs said in a deep voice "Care Bear countdown, 5...4...3...2...1..."

And all at once the tree said "Stare!" And they shot their tummy symbols at the foreign ship and seemed to be pushing it back but suddenly a wave hit the Cloud Clipper and the three lost their balance.

As all three fell backwards the other ship quickly began to return to getting closer and soon it was clear the words they were shouting, and one of them seemed to shouting commands...

* * *

Grumpy and Lots-a had been searching all night for the cubs but with very little success all they had found was what appeared to be the ship but it turned out to just be some random cloud. Grumpy was half awake half asleep in his cloud car and he said "Anything Lots-a Heart?"

Lots-a turned back and said "Nothing Grumpy, all I see is water, water, water."

Grumpy sighed loudly and said "Alright then we might as well turn back there is no way we can find them by ourselves."

Lots-a Heart nodded and the two were about to turn around when suddenly there was a beeping noise from Grumpy's radio he turned to see a flashing light and he press a few buttons and said "Ah! My Cloud car picking up a signal!"

Lots-a turned and said "Really?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yes! It's faint but it's that way!" And he turned his cloud car toward the source of the signal and Lots-a was right behind him.

The two were speeding through the sky and the further they went the stronger the signal. They soon were looking down at the water and spotted a small group of clouds and Grumpy picked up a small telescope he kept and looked down below.

He looked for a bit but said "One of those looks like the Cloud Clipper but I don't recognize the others."

And he turned his car and made his way down with Lots-a right behind him again. Once the got close enough Grumpy halted his car above the ships and watched as one of the ships seemed to through something at the Cloud Clipper and pull it in and the two ships collided.

Grumpy watched as some figures jumped on board the ship and he looked at Lots-a and said "Do we go down and help?"

Lots-a shrugged and said "Do we have a choice?"

Grumpy shook his head and the two jumped off their cloud cars and conjured up balloons and slowly floated down.

Once on the ship Grumpy immediately hid behind a barrel and Lots-a his behind one of the posts and both looked around but didn't see anyone and Gurmpy whispered "I don't see-"

Suddenly there was a loud laugh as someone was coming up from below deck saying "Why this be one of the weirdest ships I ever did see."

He laughed again and a another voice said "Aye capt'n it's made entirely out of cloud."

There was lots of laughter and then about a dozen or so different bears and animals.

Grumpy looked at Lots-a who looked back and the two shrugged and one of the bears said "I say, it tis' a weird thing this here ship floatin' about, perhaps we could sell her down on the human world."

They all nodded and laughed again when suddenly a female looking jaguar reached inside two barrels and pulled out Tugs and Dreams Bear as both were kicking and waving their arms. She laughed and said "Some little stowaways I presume!"

Both were still struggling but eventually just folded their arms in defeat. Suddenly another sailor, this one a fox, also shouted "Ah and look here be another!"

As he lifted Hugs out of her hiding spot and said "Hello there little lady."

Hugs was also struggling and she eventually bit the man's hand and he shouted in pain but let her go. She fell to the ground and the fox said "Why I oughta!"

And he raised his hand but the bear from before grabbed it and said "Now you know better!"

The fox seemed to get scared so he lowered his hand and said "Aye capt'n."

The now clearly the captain bent down and picked up Hugs and said "Yer quite the little fighter little miss."

Hugs folded her arms in defiance and the captain said "I see, Alright Lana! Throw them in the brig!"

And he handed over Hugs to the jaguar who said "Of course capt'n." And started to walk the three back to her ship...


	13. The Snow Falls Early

It wasn't long until the others woke up and Tenderheart said "Okay so I think we should probably get moving."

Noble Heart stretched and cracked his back and said "I agree with Tenderheart, it won't be long until the others start to get worried."

True Heart picked up her son and said "Well, we had better get going or else we will get stuck here for a few weeks." And she chuckled a little.

Tenderheart's alleged sister also picked up her daughter and said in broken English "Go...now...hurry...before...beast...are...back..."

Tenderheart nodded and they all quickly packed up their supplies and made their way out into the snow and wind. As the climbed over the large snow mound they reached the top and True Heart said "Should we just conjure up some cloud cars?"

Tenderheart shivered a little and said "No way True Heart we wouldn't make it past the mountain tops its far too windy and dangerous."

Noble Heart wrapped his arm around his wife to shield his son from the snow and wind and said "Alright Tenderheart, which way then?"

Tenderheart pointed down toward a small opening and he said "If we go that way we should be moving down hill if we get to a low enough level we can fly out of here."

True Heart shivered and wrapped her blanket hard her and said "Well let's hurry then!"

And they all made their way toward the direction that Tenderheart had pointed out earlier. As they moved Alexis thought she head some crunching in the snow.

She turned around but there was no one there and she continued to look around and then thought to Tenderheart "Something is wrong."

Tenderheart stopped and said "What is it?"

Alexis frowned and thought "I don't know but it's not good."

True Heart and Noble Heart stopped as well with the little cub still holding onto her mother and the baby foal moving his legs and grumbling.

There was a painful silence as the group got closer together just in case.

Suddenly there was an odd noise and a flaming spear appears out of no where and landed right in front of Tenderheart.

They all turned and saw the spear and Alexis thought to Tenderheart "What do we do!?"

Tenderheart started to breath faster and said "Let's get out of here!" And they all took of running through the snow as more spears and rocks came flying out of no where.

Tenderheart shot a few away but couldn't stop them all due to him needing to run with the others...

* * *

Grumpy and Lots-a just watched in disbelief at what happened. The pirates were still on the ship but they were mostly just chatting and trying to kiss the captain's boots for praise. As Grumpy moved to a new spot he whispered to Lots-a "What do we do Lots-a?"

Lots-a shrugged and said "I don't know either we attack or run, no matter what we aren't getting out of this unnoticed."

Suddenly they heard the captain say "Quite down everyone!"

And his crew fell quite as the captain walked up some steps, with his boots loudly ringing as he did so.

Finally he stood in front of the crate Grumpy was behind and he said "There be something else on this here ship."

And he reached down behind the box and grabbed a small fish Grumpy slipped into his hand and he said "Rotten fish!?"

He shouted before throwing the fish over board with disgust.

The captain wiped his hands on his shirt and said "Alright lads, let's set sail, we got more ships to plunder!"

As they left the Cloud Clipper and onto their ship Grumpy said to Lots-a Heart "We need to get on that ship!"

Lots-a nodded and said "And that's the truth!" And they got up and hopped onto the back of the pirate's ship so as to sneak on board.

As the ship sailed away they watched as the Cloud Clipper just sat in the water not moving at all. Grumpy managed to peek his head over the side they were hanging on, and when he didn't see anyone and climbed up and over so as to be on deck.

Lots-a Heart followed but his landing was a bit too rough and there was a loud _'boom'_ Grumpy cringed and quickly pushed Lots-a behind a few barrels as they heard a "What was that!?"

Suddenly the jaguar from before come up and looked around as she said "Hmmm something fishy going on here."

And she quickly walked toward where Grumpy and Lots-a Heart were and she reached for her sword when she heard the captain yell "Lana! What seems to be the problem?"

Lana sighed and said "Nothin' capt'n just some wind knocked over a box everything is alright."

The captain laughed and said "Well then get back to watching our mates in the brig lest they get scared!"

Lana nodded and slide down the railing and onto the main deck before going down below with the rest of the crew.

Grumpy slid out from behind the barrels and made his way to the edge of where they were with Lots-a right behind him the whole way there. As they reached the edge Lots-a said "Maybe we should get some reinforcements?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "No either we get the cubs now or we'll lose 'em forever!"

Lots-a moaned and said "Well what are we going to do?"

Grumpy then leaned in and whispered something into Lots-a's ear...

* * *

Innocent was following Vapor trying to get more information about her "So, we haven't been properly introduced have we I'm Innocent we met on top of that mountain where you tried to destroy me and my friend."

Vapor looked at Innocent a little shock "You seem awfully peppy talking to someone who tried to kill you on top of a mountain yesterday."

Innocent shrugged and said "I just am curious as who you are, you seem to know a lot about magic."

Vapor rolled her eyes and have Innocent a weird look and said "You're definitely a weird one."

Innocent blushed and said "Sorry, I'm just learning magic from No Heart and you seem to..."

She was suddenly cut off when Vapor shouted "What!?" With flames that shot out of her eyes.

Innocent blushed harder and gulped before she said "Yeah, he offered to teach me in the art of magic so that I can get...nothing."

Vapor raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed with what Innocent had just said and she said "Alright, show me." And Vapor changed into a defensive stance.

Innocent scratched her head and said "Show you what?" And shrugged.

Vapor sighed and said "Show me your powers come on amuse me."

Innocent sighed and went into an attack stance and she said some magic words that shot an ice bolt at Vapor who side stepped but was clearly impressed and said "Neat indeed, the power you're admitting is substantial to say the least."

Innocent did a small bow and said "Thanks."

Vapor chuckled before she shot a wind bolt at Vapor that knocked her off her feet and before she could get back up Vapor had shifted into a panther and was on top of her and said "However you still don't know how to use it or when to use it either."

Innocent tapped out and Vapor got off her before she helped her up and Innocent said "Thanks, so what do you suggest I do?"

Vapor thought about it for a moment then said "Stay training with No Heart, he can teach you an awful lot. And after that come to me and I'll show you real magic and power."

Innocent nodded and said "But where did you two even learn your powers?"

Vapor chuckled and said "I'm self taught. All it really is to be honest, once you get the basics and an understanding of how to concentrate your energy you can destroy an entire plant."

Innocent nodded and said "But what about the fact No Heart has never won a battle against the Care Bears? How do you explain that?"

Vapor hoped onto a small ladder and said "I don't know how that man even puts on a robe in the morning let alone home those bear haven't just stormed in here and wrecked the place."

With that she turned and climbed up the ladder and Innocent watched and then pulled out Shreeky's diary again...

* * *

Tenderheart and the other kept running and jumping in the snow as they tried to escape their pursuers.

True Heart held her son close to her chest as she jumped over a snow mound.

Noble Heart turned and stared back at the beasts but it missed terrible and he ducked to avoid a small rock that had been thrown at him. They soon found themselves at the edge of the mountain that lead to a sharp drop, all the way down. True Heart held her son and said "What do we do?"

Noble Heart looked around for an escape route but none was in sight, except down. Alexis moved her daughter behind her and watched as Tenderheart moved in front of her and said "We're trapped!

" True Heart looked around and said "I got an idea!" And she carefully handed Noble their son and said "I'll be right back!" And she gave her son and Noble a quick kiss before running toward their attackers.

Noble went to go after her but looked at his son and shouted "True Heart wait!"

But it was too late and True Heart was a couple feet in front of her attackers and sighed, she was still tired and sore from giving birth but took a deep breath and felt her energy pick up and soon her tummy symbol started glowing a bright silver and then a small light began to shine and soon the ones who were pursuing then stopped in front of her and she looked at them and said "Surprise."

And shot a massive stare, all the beast ducked but when they looked up nothing had seemed to happen and they slowly looked around. True Heart fell to the group exhausted and Tenderheart rushed forward and shot a heart she'd in front of her be for he grabbed her and threw her on his back and ran back toward the others the beasts were about to charge again but there was a loud _'crack!' _and they all stopped again and turned around and watched a mountain top suddenly have a small explosion on it.

Tenderheart finally made it back to the others and watched as the top suddenly began to crumble and soon snow began to race down the hill. Tenderheart shouted "Avalanche!" And watched as the white monsters began to run to get to cover.

Noble looked around as well but didn't see anything. He also got an idea and ran toward the edge before he shot heart out that was floating and he jumped on board and said "Come on!"

Tenderheart help True Heart up and then the little bear who was suppose to be his niece but then she stopped and looked at the heart and said "No, I...I can't...go." Tenderheart looked at her in shock and said "Why!?"

Alexis thought to him "There is not enough room for both of us."

Tenderheart looked around and said "Then I'll make my own!"

And he went to shoot one out but his symbol shined then died down, he was out of juice from all the running and defending.

Alexis smiled and thought to him "Take care of my daughter dear brother, I was born near this mountain and I'll die on it, but not as a slave."

She paused and put a hand on his cheek and thought "But as a free bear." And she shoved him on the heart and kicked it away and saw the snow getting closer and she started to sing her mother's song as she held onto a necklace that she and Tenderheart wore when they were younger

Yaldi hatov veh harach  
(My good and tender son)  
Al tira veh al tifchad  
(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)

My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray, we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

Deliver us, hear our prayer  
Deliver us, from despair  
These years of slavery grow  
Too cruel to stand  
Deliver us, there's a land you promise us  
Deliver us, out of bondage and  
Deliver us, to the promised land

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o, river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
He can be free?  
River, deliver him there

Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you

Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too

Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised land

Deliver us!

As the snow over took the edge...

* * *

Credits: Deliver us from the Prince of Egypt, Disney. Please note this is not the whole song nor do i claim that i own it. Also I am not 100% sure that the beging is supposed to be Hebrew but I am going to assume it is, but please correct me if not so.


	14. Shall we settle?

Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams Bear were all sitting in the brig as the ship moved along the water. They sat there moping about, they'd never make it back to Care-a-lot at this rate. They suddenly heard foot steps as one of their captures, the fox from before came down grumbling about something before sitting down on chair just outside of their cell.

They sat in silence for a little while and then Dreams Bear waved the over and whispered "Anyone got a plan?"

Hugs and Tugs thought for a moment but wound up shaking their heads. Dreams shook his head and looked at the guard again and spotted a key chain and said "I got it!"

Both Hugs and Tugs looked at him and Dreams Bear elaborated "One of us will distract the guard and one of the other two grab the keys."

There was a suddenly loud noise and they turned to see the Fox was suddenly up and asked them "What are ye little brats doin?"

Hugs voice was shaky but she said "Oh nothing...mister...um...mister..."

The fox pointed to himself and said "Call me Jack!"

Hugs nodded and said "Okay...mister...um...Jack."

Jack laughed and it seemed to boom in the cell causing the cubs to cower in the corner. Jack looked at them and said "I don't know what the captain sees in you three." Suddenly a female voice said "I wonder what the captain see in you, Jack."

Jack turned around to see the female Jaguar from before wearing a sailors cap.

Jack grabbed his cutlass and said "What do you want Lana?"

Lana grabbed her cutlass too and said "I'm here to relieve you of guard duty."

Jack gave her a weird look and said "Relieve? I just got here."

Lana shrugged "Fine, then stay and watch the three babies while I go and do actual sailor work."

Jack suddenly ran up to her and said "Woah, Woah, Woah, hold up there. I suppose if it be captain's orders."

Lana smirked and said "Give me the keys and go."

Jack happily threw Lana the keys and ran off saying "You watch those little brats they're up to something!"

Lana rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, she then turned to the cubs with a smile as she unlocked the gate and said "Jack, come on out you three, you youngin's don't belong in a cage."

Dreams Bear, Hugs, and Tugs all slowly crept out of the cave and stood in front of her with Hugs still shaking a bit. Lana smiled and leaned down and said "No need to be scared little ones, I'm not going to hurt you and neither is the captain. You guys remind him of his own little daughter..."

She got a look on her face and said "But never mind that, how about I show you all what we got to eat eh?" Dreams bear stomach growled, it hadn't even occurred to them that they hadn't had breakfast yet.

Lana walked them toward the kitchen and suddenly heard the sound of pots and pans being flung around and said "Oh my I guys Jones is cooking."

The three cubs formed a line as they walk into the kitchen and nearly screamed at what they saw before them...

* * *

"...Still, uncle No Heart helped through my algebra, so I guess I did owe him one favor."

Innocent sighed she didn't even know why she held onto Shreeky's diary, her nature curiosity and book loving got the better of her and she just couldn't stop reading. As she walked through the castle she began to feel a draft coming through and she shivered before turning a corner and hearing a loud crash. She stopped moving and slipped the book behind her back and turned around and said "Hello?"

There was no sound. She slowly made her way down the hallway and there was another crash and she stopped and turned to some stairs and slowly made her way over.

As she neared the bottom she heard Shreeky shouting "...Move it fur ball we got to move those clones before Uncle No Heart or the Care Bear find them."

She then heard Beastly reply "Oh but where are we going to move them Shreeky?

" Shreeky groaned and said "I don't care fur ball! Just move them!" Beastly nodded and then Innocent heard the sound of feet running.

She then heard Shreeky sigh and began to walk toward her way. Innocent ducked behind some random box and waited as Shreeky walked by and looked around before she walked up the stairs.

Innocent then ran away from where she was and hid behind a wall before she couldn't hear Shreeky's foot steps any more and then she went the way she heard Beastly go.

As she made her way down the hallway she suddenly saw a door to the left and she looked around before she opened it and saw it lead to another stair case the went further down. As she want down she felt the air get colder as she walked further down.

Soon she found herself on the end of the stairs and there was a much smaller hallway with two doors at the end of it and she heard Beastly saying some thing as she hid behind one of them and listened "Now listen here you! We are all going to move to a new spot and I don't want to hear any crying!"

She suddenly heard another voice the sounded like Tenderheart say "Where are we going Beastly?"

Beastly sighed noticeable and said "No more questions let's go!"

And he opened the door next to Innocent and walked out with the cloned Care Bears and Cousins behind him.

Innocent was confused at first but remembered something about clones the Shreeky had mention but she slowly followed the group up the stairs...

* * *

Tenderheart was still in shock over what he saw. His sister...gone...he had only just met her too and he wasn't even convinced she was really his sister but still... Noble Heart was piloting the heart down the mountains as slowly and carefully as possible True Heart was rocking and humming to her son as they went down and the little orphaned cub held onto Tenderheart's leg.

Tenderheart looked down at her and she looked up at him and he smiled and picked her up and have her a hug. He felt as though she had lost a lot more than he did and she was the one who needed the most sympathy.

It was a little bit of a ride before they reached the bottom but one they were there they all seemed to hop off with True Heart and Tenderheart holding the young ones. Noble Heart nearly collapsed on the group he was exhausted all the running and fighting took it out of everyone.

They were barely able to set up a small camp for them to rest and replenish. After a small fire started they all were starting to warm up.

The foal feel asleep in Noble Heart's arms after he took him from True Heart who had also fallen asleep. Tenderheart felt the little bear in his hands fall asleep as well and he laid her down on a blanket and wrapped her up and let her sleep.

As Tenderheart warmed up by the fire with Noble the two sat in silence. Soon however Noble Heart broke the silence by saying "I'm...I'm sorry about your sister..."

Tenderheart looked at him briefly and said "Thanks I guess? I'm not really sure the proper response to that."

Noble Heart gave the bear a sad look and placed his son next to his sleeping wife and then slipped over to Tenderheart's side and said "It's not your fault Tenderheart."

Tenderheart sighed loudly and said "I know, I think, I just...don't know...I have no idea what think. I don't even know if she was really my sister."

Noble Heart was quiet for a moment and said "She was...telling you the truth."

Tenderheart looked at him and said "How do you know?"

Noble Heart shifted in his spot and said "There was a small group of former Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins in a valley back when I was in my youth with True Heart. I don't, didn't, remember it's exact location but it was there that they settled first before the Great Wishing Star or any of it. We did have conflict with others. All I remember from those days is running with True Heart, and next thing we knew there were a bunch of baskets floating down the river. And that when we found all of you."

Tenderheart was dumbstruck, he just stared at Noble and said "Your kidding."

Noble shook his head and said "No, we eventually built a ship and the rest we've told you. Dark Heart was one we didn't start fighting until we were sailing away but, he was there and we were young."

He said that last part as he watched True Heart and their son sleeping. Tenderheart looked at him and said "So she was my sister?"

Noble sighed and said "Potentially, I've...repressed a lot of that...time."

Tenderheart nodded and said "I see, so now what?"

Noble looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

Tenderheart indicated the sleeping cub and Noble said "What do you think?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "I want to adopt her, and that other cub in Care-a-lot, for my sister."

Noble Heart smiled and said "So it shall be."

And he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and the wind picked up...

* * *

Grumpy and Lots-a were still moving about the ship on order to not be seen by the crew and needless to say it was a lot harder than previously thought. As they barely managed to get behind some boxes before a sailor walked by Lots-a whispered "What do we do Grumpy?"

Grumpy crossed his arms and thought for a moment then said "The only way to get down there is to put on disguises."

Lots-a looked around and said "Well there isn't exactly much to work with."

Grumpy nodded and said "Well, what do we have to lose?"

And he went for a separate crate as Lots-a said "Our freedom?"

Grumpy however ignored him and opened the chest up and snatched some hats that were in there and an eye patch. Lots-a kept a look out but saw no one and threw on his hat which barely fit because of his ears but he managed to squeeze it on.

Grumpy, after a few more crates, finally found some shirts and pants and threw some to Lots-a and they put on their outfits. As Grumpy slipped on his eye patch he said "Alright let's go down below and see if we can find the cubs."

Lots-a nodded in agreement and said "And that's the truth."

And the two made their way toward the deck when they heard someone say "Hey! Where are you two going?"

They stopped and turned to see the captain and Grumpy gulped and said "Uh, no where sir."

The captain bear walked closer his boot made noises as he walked and he said "And where may no where be?"

Grumpy looked at Lots-a who looked back and said "No where?"

The captain squinted at him and was about to say some thing when Lana out of no where said "They're with me captain."

The captain looked at Lana and said "You sure?"

Lana nodded and said "Yes captain I needed them to watch the prisoners."

The captain raised his hand and scratched his chin and said "Alright take 'm below will you?"

Lana nodded and grabbed the two by the shoulders and whispered quietly "I don't know who you two are but I assume you're here for those kids so you better Edwin fast." And they reached the stair case that lead to the lower decks.

As they went down below the captain shouted "Lana!"

And Lana stopped in her tracks and said "Um...yes captain?"

The captain looked to her with one eye and said "I want those cubs at the meal today, I have a plan for them."

Lana nodded and said "Yes of course captain."

And she joined Grumpy and Lots-a below deck...


	15. Home Life

Hi guys just wanted to write that I am extremely sorry for how late this chapter is I was going to upload a while ago but work and finale got in the way and it just went to the back burners for a bit SORRY! :(

* * *

Innocent followed the clones and Beastly down the hallway at a sizable distance. The clones were confused and not sure where they were going but trusted Beastly enough to follow him there.

As they rounded a corner Innocent leaned against a wall and said "I hope they don't spot me."

As the group kept walking Innocent kept following when she heard a familiar growl and turned to see No Heart's dark shade right behind her and she said "Oh it's you again."

The tiger approached her and Innocent backed away but suddenly the creature lost it menacing stand and sat down in front of her with a faint _meow._

Innocent stretched out her hand and patted the tiger's head causing the tiger to purr and Innocent said "Uh huh, how about we keep following them huh?"

The cat nodded and followed Innocent down the hallway just to see the clones turn a corner and a sudden ray of sunshine came through where they went and forced them all to stop. Innocent leaned again the wall with the tiger and heard Beastly say "Alright come on keep moving."

And the clones kept moving down the tunnel once the last one was out of sight Innocent followed and looked around the corner and saw the clones flying away with Beastly driving the vehicle they were in.

Innocent didn't like this at all but went with the tiger back to No Heart. Once she reached the thunder pit she saw No Heart casting some spells and she said "Ahem!"

He jumped and turned to see her and said "Where were you?"

Innocent crossed her arms and said "Walking around, you really should dust some more."

No Heart chuckled and said "I like it this way, now as for your training."

He suddenly ran over to his shelf and grabbed something and said "I want you to make me a potion."

Innocent was suddenly handed a book and No Heart began to leave the room and said "Everything you need is in here, now if you finish it successfully you will be rewarded but should you fail a punishment of a thousand suns will be fall you!" And thunder went off.

Innocent looked at him and said "What's the potion!?"

No Heart turned and said "Whatever you want, I'll be back in three hours." And he left the room.

Innocent shrugged and looked into the book to find it have the basics of potion making.

She threw some objects in the cauldron and said the magic words before then working with other objects.

She was working hard and was about to throw another ingredient in when she thought she heard something and she turned to see...

* * *

As the young cub lay sleeping next to Tenderheart, the wind finally began to die down and allowed him to un-stiffen a little.

Noble too seemed to relax and allow the fire to warm him up as well. The foal woke up and began to stir but once seeming to realize he was as in the arms of his father he calmed down and opened in eyes.

The first time he was turkey awake and his eyes went around to everything they could. After examining his surroundings the foal looked up and he dad who smiled and snuggled him a little.

The foal snuggled close to his dad and finally his eyes spotted Tenderheart with inclined curiosity the foal tried to touch Tenderheart while he was a small distance away.

The foal stretched his hand out and Tenderheart smiled and stretched out his finger who the foal grabbed hold and looked at with amazement. Tenderheart smiled a little and the foal withdrew his grip and began to suck on his thumb still looking at the world around him.

Noble Heart smiled at his son and said "We should probably get back to Care-a-lot soon."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Well if we head back now I'm sure we can get there before too long."

Noble stood up with his son and Tenderheart picked up the sleeping cub and Noble finally woke up True Heart and Tenderheart conjured up a cloud car and everyone filled in and Tenderheart drove them to Care-a-lot.

Once they arrived Tenderheart carefully got out with the cub still asleep and then helped Noble and True Heart with their son and closed the car doors.

Once they arrived the heard a familiar laugh and they turned to see Playful Heart sliding down some stairs and he said "Well, you're back!"

Noble Heart laughed and said "Yes we are...hey Playful weren't you supposed to be watching that cub?"

Playful raised his hands and said "Don't worry Funshine took over for me, we swapped jobs."

True Heart was coddling her son and said "Well then we had probably get back home." Noble nodded and the two began to walk back to their home.

Tenderheart was holding the cub and watched them walk away Playful Heart walked up next to him and said "I swear if I see one more cub I'm..."

Tenderheart turned to him to reveal the sleeping cub and Playful smack his forehead and said "Please don't make me babysit!"

Tenderheart laughed and said "Of course not Playful Heart."

And Tenderheart began on his walk back to his home...

* * *

Once they were lower on the ship Lana lead the Grumpy and Lots-a to where the cubs were being held. As they turned the corner the cubs saw Grumpy and all said at the same time and same excitement "Grumpy!"

Grumpy shushed them and whispered "How do you guys manage to get into the situations all the time."

They all shrugged and Grumpy was pulling at the metal bars to try and unhinge them. Lana looked at Lots-a awkwardly before she coughed into her hand and said "I have the key."

Grumpy stared at the key for a moment and then blushed bright red before taking it and muttering "Thanks." And unlocking the door.

The cubs ran out and Grumpy closed it and said "Come on we gotta go now!"

And they began to leave when they heard sarcastic clapping and turned to see Jack standing with other bits of the crew as he said "Well done there Lana, ye've proven ye true colors."

Grumpy tried to take the cubs up the stairs but another sailor was waiting and forced them down. They were trapped and surrounded and Grumpy said "Any plans?"

Lots-a suddenly said "I have an idea!" And he shifted his feet and started to bounce the ship up and down and the side to side.

As the boat rocked the sailors lost their footing and fell over and so did Grumpy but Lana was already pushing the cubs up deck and so on, Lots-a and Grumpy followed suit. Once on the upper deck Lana pointed to a raft and they all ran for it.

Suddenly the captain and the rest of the crew appeared and said "Well, well, me buckos. It would appear me first mate be committing treason."

Suddenly Jack and the others came from below deck and saw the situation unfold. The captain was waiting for an excuse and Lana tried her best "Captain, these people have no need of us nor do we need them, just let them go."

Jack drew his cutlass and said "Spoken like a true coward."

The captain however looked at the cubs and sighed before he said "Let 'em go."

Jack and his half of the crew looked at him funny but Grumpy raised Hugs and Tugs over with Lots-a holding Dreams Bear as they boarded the ship and Lana said "Sail back to your ship I'll hold Jack off as long as I can."

Grumpy nodded and said "Thank you Lana, for everything."

Lana smiled and said "Tis' me job."

And she drew her cutlass and cut the ropes and the boat fell as she stood with the captain to face Jack and his mutineers...

* * *

Innocent walked over to where the noise came from and discovered the tiger just watching her work. Innocent shook her head and said "Oh you."

And then she turned around to get back to her spell making when the cat seemed to run up against her and meowed quietly.

Innocent shook her head as she threw something she needed for the spell in and then read some more of the book and then said some magic words. The spell was nearly completed when she heard the door open and turned to see a furious Shreeky stormed into the thunder pit room. Innocent turned to see her and said "Hi there Shreeky."

Shreeky looked at her and said "Silence Care Bear! I'm trying to think!"

Innocent rolled her eyes and said "You know people are more inclined to help you if you weren't so rude."

Shreeky turned and shouted "Be quiet."

Innocent started stirring the cauldron and said "Didn't your uncle teach you manners?"

Shreeky seemed to growl and said "Listen here Care Bear, I don't know what you did for my uncle to make him want to keep you here and I frankly don't care but if you think you can tell me to..."

She was silence when Innocent stuffed an apple in her mouth and said "Please girly, I don't need to impress you or your uncle I merely am here to seek knowledge and maybe a little more I don't even know yet."

Shreeky took the apple from her mouth and said "Knowledge of what!?"

Innocent had turned back to the cauldron and said "Your uncle, what else? He's, complex, to say the least. What his story? how are you related even? That is all I look for."

Shreeky threw away the apple and said "So your a spy!?"

Innocent clicked at her and said "Please, if I was here to spy why would I even wanna tell you any of this?"

Shreeky seemed to calm down a little and said "I'm not sure I trust you get, however I suppose a spy would be more secretive."

Innocent rolled her eyes and pulled out Shreeky's diary and said "I found this by the way."

Shreeky looked at the book and then snatched it and said "Where's you find this!?"

Innocent stopped her spell then looked around before saying "Next time when you lock me in your room to cover up your plot, don't leave it out in the open."

Shreeky was extremely confused about what she was more upset about, the book, the plot, or the stupidity she had acted with. She was about to say something when another door opened and the mysterious Vapor walked in and said "Ah, there are the other two ladies!"

Shreeky seemed to grit her teeth and Innocent seemed to loose her macho tone a bit. Vapor walked over said "What you two up to?"

Innocent started working on her spell again and said "A project for my training."

Vapor looked at Shreeky and said "And you?"

Shreeky crossed her arms and said "As I please."

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "I don't understand why you are so hostile towards me for no reason."

Shreeky shifted in her chair and said "You are not my favorite person in the world."

Vapor was about to say something when a sudden loud 'boom!' Knocked them off their feet...

* * *

True Heart introduced her son to his new home and relived Funshine from watching the mysterious cub. As she laid her son down in his crib she sighed in relief know he was home safe and sound.

She smiled as she turned on the mobile above his crib as it played some soft sweet music. As she walked out and closed the door behind her she sighed heavily and said "Well, he's finally going to sleep."

Noble Heart laughed and said "I see that."

True Heart looked at him and said "Well, I should probably take a shower and put on some new clothes seeming as how...well you know."

Noble looked at his own clothes and said "Indeed I do."

They no the laughed and True Heart walked toward the bathroom she turned to see Noble Heart walking down the stairs and she couldn't help but smile as he seemed to look back up and argue with himself if he should stay with his son or not.

After they were both showered and dressed they were finally able to sit down and relax for a couple of minutes. After a couple of minutes True Heart looked around and said "This house is a mess."

Noble nodded and said "Playful."

True Heart chuckled and said "Well, we should probably clean."

Noble Heart nodded and said "You wanna go first?"

True Heart looked at him and said "No."

They sat the couch for a moment then Noble Heart said "I had to climb up a mountain to get you."

To which True Heart replied "I gave birth."

Noble Heart smack his knee and said "Touché."

And he got up and started to clean the house a little before True Heart got up and joined him in his task. It wasn't long before the house was starting to look some what presentable again and Noble said "Shouldn't Tenderheart be stopping by to take pick up the cub?"

True Heart shrugged and kept sweeping when there was a knock on the door and almost as if on que True Heart opened it to find Tenderheart who smiled and said "Good evening True Heart."

True Heart smiled and said "Evening."

Tenderheart nodded and said "I think you guys know why I'm here."

Noble Heart, who must have slipped away, was coming down the stairs with the cub in his arms saying "Of course we know."

As he walked up to Tenderheart and said "Hows it like to be back home?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "It's good. I mean if it wasn't for... wait where was Innocent?"

True Heart and Noble Heart shared looks and seems to have forgotten that she had not come back with them...


	16. New Spell, New Beginning

**Ai! Why must I take forever to upload these? I'm sorry guys I just get so busy with work and school that this takes a back seat.**

* * *

As Grumpy rowed the boat away from the pirates ship the clinging of swords and yells seemed to fade faster and faster, even though they were rowing at the same speed. It didn't take long to reach the Cloud Clipper and they all hopped off the boat and up the ladder.

Once they were on board the ship Grumpy went to the helm of the ship and said "Lots-a lower the sails Hugs, Tugs lift the anchor, and Dreams Bear go to the crows nest."

Everyone nodded and Hugs and Tugs made their way to the anchor and lifted it up and Lotsa slowly climbed the rope to get to the sails.

Dreams Bear was able to get in the crows nest fast and he picked up a telescope and watched the pirate ship slip away. Once Hugs and Tugs got the anchor to come up they ran back to Grumpy as he sailed the ship away.

Once Lots-a got the sails down the ship really began to pick up speed as it sailed away. Lots-a came down from up top to regroup with Grumpy and once the ship was completely out of sight of the pirate's Dreams Bear slid down and joined them down below.

Once they had all regrouped Grumpy said "Well, that was exciting."

Lots-a hopped down from a crate and said "And that's the truth, well now at least we can head back to Care-a-lot."

Grumpy sighed in relief until Hugs asked "But how will we know how to get back to Care-a-lot?"

Grumpy said "Simple, we can just use the cari..." However when he turned around the Caring Compass was gone.

Grumpy let out a strange sound like a cat trying to yodeling, and Lots-a told him to relax and said "Calm down Grumpy we can find our way back no trouble."

Grumpy took a couple deep breaths and said "You're right, you're right. I mean there's nothing to panicked about now which way should we set sail?"

Grumpy and Lots-a looked around and then both said "West."

"East."

Both looked at each other and then began to bicker back and forth over which way to go. Dreams Bear just looked at Hugs and Tugs who looked back and they all shrugged as Grumpy and Lots-a went back and forth.

After a while they were tired out and sat down to think.

Grumpy pulled out an astrolade to try and pin point their position. As he calculated the longitude and latitude with the apparent position of the sun Tugs was watching over his shoulder while he was drawing and measuring.

Grumpy didn't notice him until Tugs asked "Why are you doing this Grumpy?"

Which caused Grumpy to jump up and out of his seat as he yelled really loudly...

* * *

After the smoke cleared Innocent was waving her hand and coughing as she said "Well, that wasn't right."

Vapor too stood up and said "Indeed, what were you trying to make anyways?" As Vapor brushed off some dust.

Shreeky was the last to sit up as she said "Well done Care Bear!"

Innocent scolded her and said "What did I do wrong?"

Innocent ran over to her book and re-read the words and said "It doesn't make sense!"

Vapor walked over and saw what she was talking about and said "What did you throw in there?"

Innocent turned and grabbed a jar and said "This!"

Shreeky walked over and joined them and said "You fool! That's No Heart explosive powder!"

Innocent read the label and said "Uh that's not what it says on the jar."

Shreeky snatched the jar and shouted "BEASTLY!"

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere Beastly came into the room and said "You called?"

Shreeky nearly threw the jar at him but Vapor snatched it at the last minute. Shreeky then yelled "You labeled the jars wrong again you Half-wit!"

Beastly ducked when Shreeky was about to yell but Vapor put a hand over her mouth and said "Shush."

Shreeky said something inaudible that was probably an insult but Vapor ignored her and handed Beastly the jar and said "Re-label this for me?"

Beastly nodded and took the jar and rain off to the adjacent room. At first there was silence then Innocent started counting "5...4...3...2...1..."

**_BOOM_**

Innocent sighed and said "I should go make sure he's okay."

However before she could go Beastly came back out covered in soot and walking funny before he said "All set!"

Shreeky exhaled loudly out of her nose and said "Well done fur ball!"

Innocent was facing back at the cauldron and took a look at the murky water and said "Might as well as see what it does."

Innocent picked up a vile and scooped some water and threw it on the opposite side of the room.

Once it hit the wall and cracked there was a small pink fog and something made a loud sneeze and the fog cleared to show a little pink dragon sitting. Innocent put her hands on her hips and said "Huh?"

Vapor shook her head and said "What?"

Shreeky just laugh and said "What's this? A little lizard?" as she walked over and picked up the little Dragon, but it's tail started to wave as it started to struggle to break away.

Beastly started laughing too and said "What's it going to do hiss at us?"

As he went to poke it and the dragon hissed at him and made him jump back and squeal. Vapor started to walk over and said "Interesting, I've never seen suck a powerful first potion."

As she picked up the dragon by the stomach and it seemed to struggle harder.

Vapor turned around and said "Still a little lacking."

Shreeky held up the dragon a bit more and said "Yeah, lacking!"

The dragons face had turned bright red as it spit fire in Shreeky's face as she yelled and dropped the dragon that ran to Innocent...

* * *

Tenderheart was nearly in a panic as he asked a hundred questions that he knew they wouldn't know. "Where could she be?" "What happened?" "Do you think she's okay?"

Noble looked at True Heart while holding the cub and said "Tenderheart calm down, we'll find Innocent soon enough."

Tenderheart nodded and said "You're right Noble, I just need to take a note of things."

Noble was confused and said "I'm, that's not what I..."

But Tenderheart cut him off and said "Now we got separated in the cave and then we never saw her again or did we?"

Noble looked to True Heart and shrugged and said "I better grab a drink."

Noble Heart frowned and asked "Huh?"

True Heart walked into the kitchen filled a cup with cold water and walked back in and said "Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart looked at her mid sentence as she threw the water in his face and Tenderheart said "Thank you."

True Heart nodded and took the cub from Noble as it cooed and said "Take this little lady home to her family and calm down."

Tenderheart took the cub from True Heart and said "Alright True Heart, thanks again"

True Heart nodded and Tenderheart opened the door to an ecstatic Swift Heart who nearly knocked Tenderheart over and said "True Heart! Noble Heart! You're back!"

True Heart nodded and said "Yes we are."

Swift Heart nodded and said "I heard that there's a new baby cousin!?"

Noble looked at True Heart who nodded and he said "Yes, would you like to meet him?"

Swift heart jumped up and down and said "Yes! Yes!"

She then caught herself and said "Yeah, whatever."

Noble chuckled and said "Come on i'll show you to him."

As they walked upstairs Tenderheart slipped out and True Heart soon after to go meet with Take Care.

Noble slowly and quietly opened the door to the nursery and slipped in. Once inside he walked over to the crib to find his son still fast asleep in dream land and Swift Heart joined him as the tiny foal slept silently the mobile spun around and around.

Swift Heart smiled and said "He's adorable."

Noble smiled and said "Thank you."

Swift Heart leaned in a bit more and watched the baby horse stick his thumb in his mouth and and fell asleep.

Swift Heart looked at Noble and said "I'm going to have one of those soon."

Noble looked at her and said "Really?""

She nodded and said "Is it hard?"

Noble looked at her and then his son and said "Yes and no."

And Swift Heart looked at the foal again and Noble added "But definitely worth it." As the mobile finished it's song...

* * *

Grumpy had bonked his head as he fell but he sat back up and and said "Tugs when did you get here?"

Tugs, sitting on the side of the ship said "I've been here the whole time Grumpy."

Grumpy looked at him and shrugged and said "Fair enough, what do you need?"

Tugs waved him closer and said "I'm bored."

Grumpy picked him up off the side and said "I don't know what to tell you Tugs, maybe you can play with Dreams Bear Or Hugs."

Suddenly out of no where Dreams Bear showed up and said "No good Grumpy, we don't know what to do."

Hugs hopped out of a barrel and said "No idea here either."

Grumpy was about to question why Hugs was in a barrel too begin with but got cut off by Lots-a saying "Well any idea where we are Grumpy?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "No idea, we're lost."

Tugs groaned loudly and said "Oh really?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Our only hope is to sail in one direction and hope we reach land I mean surely this water can't go that far."

Lots-a pointed towed the way they came and said "Did you forget the pirates that we never met before?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Fair point."

Hugs hopped out of the barrel and said "So what are we going to do?"

Grumpy sighed and said "Well, if we can figure out where we are I can try to plot a way that could take us home."

Tugs scratched his head and Dreams Bear said" How do we do that?"

Grumpy grabbed a telescope and said "I can try to see if I can get to the crows beast and see if I can spot a sign of some sort."

Grumpy climbed up with the telescope as the others stayed below. Once at the top Grumpy looked around and tried to find any sign of land or coordinates however it was mid-day and no stars were out yet.

As he looked he shook his head when suddenly he thought he says something off in the distance he focused in until it was clear. Yes it was a small patch of cloud, land! He yelled below and they all rushed to see what they could however the land was too far for the unaided eye so Grumpy singled for Lots-a to take the help and they set for land.

Hugs and Tugs were playing tag as Dreams Bear took a nap and Grumpy watched them from up top and shook his head, he should be mad however he was more amused by it all. Those two were always causing trouble before but now there were three to cause ruckus and chaos and so on to be four.

Grumpy looked at the coast and sighed, it was going to be a long trip home...

* * *

Shreeky's hand was in a fist as she approached Innocent and said "Why I should!"

Innocent stuck her hands out to stop Shreeky and said "Shreeky calm down."

Shreeky was trying to get past her but to no avail, as Vapor was watching and was chuckling and said "Wonderful, while you two argue over a tiny lizard I'm going to try to perfect this spell."

And she turned and said a couple magic words. As she raise her hand a small fog rolled in and surrounded them all, Vapor then exclaimed a few words and the fog surrounded the lizard and caused it to disappear from sight.

Innocent taken a back and stepped out to Shreeky's way as the girl fell forward and landed face first on the ground. Innocent looked at Vapor and said "How'd you do that!?"

Vapor raised an eyebrow and said "Magic? Did you miss the whole magic words and..."

Shreeky cut Vapor off and said "We get the point."

Vapor scoffed at her and said "Well, if I haven't made it clear I know how to do this stuff and not destroy myself in the process."

Innocent stared at her and said "Well I need a new spell now and fast before something bad happens."

Vapor rubbed her chin and said "How about this."

And she snapped her fingers and a book came down and opened itself in front of Innocent and Innocent read and said "You sure?"

Vapor nodded and Innocent took a deep breath and raised her hands and said the magic words as a fierce wind began to set in and circle around her. Vapor sat down in a nearby chair and crafted some tea and watched.

As the wind circled around Innocent she said another set of words and the wind began to separate in the middle and created a hollow circle before setting itself down. Innocent picked it up and said "A Hoo-la-hoop?"

Vapor nodded and said "Watch."

As she took a sip of tea and Shreeky said "I can't wait to see this."

Innocent gulped as she heard a door open and No Heart walked in with his shadow cat and he said "Ah you appear to have finished your spell."

Innocent looked at the craft and said "Yup all done. He he."

No Heart picked up the spell and said "This is it?"

Innocent began to sweat and said "Uh...yeah..."

No Heart was about to say something when Vapor said "Oh yes No Heart she crafted it without a spell book or anything just a snap of the finger."

Innocent looked at Vapor and Vapor gave her a wink and said "Go ahead try it out."

No Heart wrapped the craft around himself and began to spin it and suddenly it shot up from both ends and created a barrier around him. "What is this!"

Vapor giggled and said "A small trap for our big plot."

As she walked out and left Innocent to fend for herself...


	17. A New Catch

Still thinking about where Innocent was Tenderheart continued on his way home with the cub in his hands and on their way toward Tenderheart's home.

The cubs smiled as Tenderheart held her and Tenderheart smiled back once he saw her. It wasn't long until Tenderheart reached his home and opened the door and found his niece still in the play area he set up for her in his brief run to grab the other cub.

As he set the cub down on his carpet he then walked into the kitchen and checked on how he was with food. As he considered everything he began to write a list of everything he was going to need and set it on the fridge for the next day.

Tenderheart was a bit of a neat freak but he figured with some discipline and encouragement he could keep the cub clean and out of creating a constant mess. As he walked back into the living room he saw that one of the two had managed to already knock over a snow globe into some pillows that kept it silent and Tenderheart froze and thought to himself _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

the older cub casually pointed at the younger one as she chewed on a blanket and gave Tenderheart an innocent look. Tenderheart shook his head and said to his niece as he knelt down. "How old are you?"

The cub thought for a moment and then raised three fingers and Tenderheart smiled "And do you know how to talk at all?"

The cub shook her head and Tenderheart said "Well, we had better get you to learn eh?"

The cub nodded and Tenderheart said "Hmm you'll also need a name."

The cub looked at him and Tender heart smiled and said "How about...hmmm I wonder?"

The cub suddenly started tugging on his arm and Tenderheart said "Huh what is it?"

She pointed at him and Tenderheart mutter "Wonder?"

The cub nodded and Tenderheart thought on it and said "Wonder Heart? I like it it suits you."

The cub jumped up and down with glee as Tenderheart picked her up and said "Well then, let's get you some new clothes."

As he picked up his other cub and said "And you a new blanket."

As he carried the two cubs into the next room with each arm. Once in the next room Tenderheart set Wonderheart down and searched for some new clothes that Hugs midnight have left there and finally he found a small outfit that was pink and purple and said "This might do."

And showed his niece who never really had new clothes before, as she held the new clothes she smiled and Tenderheart helped put them on and said "You look beautiful."

With a smile and the young cub jumped down and landed on her feet as she checked herself over. Tenderheart crossed his arms and chuckled as the other cub grabbed at him for attention and Tenderheart said "Well I best give you a name too eh?"

The cub nodded and Tenderheart said "Why not...natural...no no no...how about...nature?"

The cub looked at him confused and he said "Nature Heart, for the sun in your eyes, and the roses in your smile."

As he tickled the cub...

* * *

As the Cloud Clipper sailed Grumpy continually was trying to coordinate were they were in relation to the charted maps they had but to no success. Hugs and Tugs had been tired out with their games and too took naps on the ship as Lots-a was up in the Crows nest trying to spot anything as well.

Grumpy sighed and went below deck to check on supplies and food to find they were incredibly low on almost everything the pirates took most of it and what was left was mere crackers and some fresh water.

As Grumpy looked further he found some sugar and cheese but that was really it. As he pulled out some other things he heard a small voice call out for him and turned and joined the others up deck. Lots-a had come down from the Crows nest and said "Grumpy! There's no sign of land or more specifically Care-a-lot anywhere."

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah and food is low and so is everything else is there anything that could give us a clue as where we are going?"

Lots-a pointed to the sun and said "The sun is setting over there so we at least know we are heading North."

Grumpy nodded and said "How large could this ocean be?"

Lots-a shook his head and said "I don't know but I have an idea."

Grumpy turned to him and said "What is it?"

Lots-a was about to say something when Tugs said "Grumpy! We're hungry!"

And Grumpy turned to Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams Bear all staring at him holding their stomachs and wailing.

Grumpy sighed and said "Alright I'll go below and see what I can scrounge up but you probably won't like it." As he left and went below deck.

Lots-a took out a telescope and looked out to see anything but there was nothing in sight he tried to work on his idea that perhaps they had sailed to Earth some how and not noticed. Perhaps they were looked around when they should have been looking up.

It could be easy of they could contour up a cloud car however they couldn't leave the ship and they were too tired to try.

So they would have to sail back aimlessly in the hopes of land and directions. Grumpy came back up with some crackers and some cheese and called everyone over to eat but the portions were small and dry so Grumpy had to bring some fresh water with the hope it would them all over. The cubs still complained but Grumpy told them there was nothing he could do so they had to sit and pout.

Grumpy was still hungry too but knew better and so he locked up the rest of the food and water and held on to the key as they sailed around...

* * *

With Vapor gone and No Heart in the room Shreeky excused herself and left with Beastly while Innocent chuckled nervously as No Heart checked his arm and said "Well as we can see you have a lot of capabilities however you are not focused in them and that is why your spells are sloppy and disorganized!"

Innocent nodded and said "Makes sense, heh heh."

No Heart raised his arm and said "I want you to concentrate on something anything in the world."

Innocent closed her eyes and thought for a moment and soon she began to think about an apple for no reason other than she was hungry.

No Heart watched her and said "Now, cup your hands out together."

Innocent followed his instructions and she put her hands out as though to receive something and a small golden light appeared in her hands. No Heart cracked a smile and said "Good, now close you hands on top of each other and press."

Innocent put one hand over the other and squeezed them as hard as she could until she felt something solid appear in her hands. No Heart laughed and said "Now open your eyes!"

Innocent opened her eyes and saw a bright red apple in her hands and she said "How'd I do that!?"

No Heart chuckled at her surprise and said "You have a very special amount of magic inside of you it allows your body to concentrate matter into a single form and objects can appear."

Innocent scratched her head and said "So I am creating matter?" No Heart shook his head and said "No you simple minded fool! You are nearly collecting matter from around the universe and converting it into something else."

Innocent was still confused and No Heart sighed and threw at her a cup that she caught and No Heart said "Do the same think but with the cup in your hand and make it into a bowl."

Innocent shrugged and did the same thing she had done before and closed her eyes as she squeezed her hands and the cup transformed into a bowl in a few seconds and No Heart said "You see? You convert one source of matter into another, that's the regular way however with your power you can make matter come from different regions entirely!"

Innocent was shocked and said "So what does this mean?"

No Heart smiled and pulled the rose from the boc and said "Think of this rose and repeat the instructions." Innocent raised an eyebrow but didn't object and followed the instructions and crafted a second rose out of thin air.

No Heart took the rose and said "Perfect. Now I need a dozen so focus your energy and make ten at once."

Innocent closed her eyes and focused hard as she closed her hands and the bright light appeared this time it shook her whole body but when it stopped and she opened her eyes she was holding ten grey roses...

* * *

Noble and Swift Heart were walking down the stairs when he asked her "Say Swift Heart?" Swift Heart looked at him and said "Yeah?"

Noble crossed his arms and asked "Why did you rush over here anyways just doesn't seem like you."

Swift Heart chuckled nervously and said "Heh well, I'm, you see, I ah..."

Noble raised an eyebrow looked at her and Swift Heart sighed and said "So Wish Bear, Bedtime, and Grams left, so me and Grumpy were watching Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams Bear when they disappeared and then Grumpy's gone presumably going after them and I didn't want to tell anyone and I don't know what to do or.."

Noble looked at her and said "Wow, is that it?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Most of it."

Noble places a hand on her shoulder and walked her down the stairs and said "Relax Swift Heart We can outfit an expedition to go after them. True Heart was fast asleep on the couch as Noble sat Swift Heart down and said "Whats the last thing you recall about it."

Swift Heart took a deep breath and said "The cubs went to bed and so did me and Grumpy but Grumpy went for some walk and the next thing I know they're gone."

Noble nodded and said "I'll send out Brave Heart and some others but you need to relax here have some tea." And Noble grabbed a cup and made Swift Heart some tea and set it down in from of her as she took a sip and sighed.

She set her arm on the table and placed her hand on her head and said "This is going well, put in charge for one day and they run away on some wacky adventure."

Noble smiled and said "Relax it's Hugs and Tugs they get into mischief like this all the time it's nothing new."

Swift Heart sighed and said "It makes me question my qualifications to be a parent."

Noble smiled again and said "You remember when you snuck alone with True Heart on that mission with Kristy?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Yeah."

Noble looked at her and said "You don't think she was saying the same thing afterwords? And you're still standing."

Swift Heart took a sip of her tea and chuckled and said "True, i'm just scared that nothing I do is going to matter."

Noble nodded and said "Yeah, I know what you mean but look at it this way."

Swift Heart raised an eyebrow and Noble said "You'll know what to do if your own kids wind up as bad as Hugs and Tugs in trying to act like adults."

And both shared a chuckle...

* * *

Tenderheart had gotten the house picked up a bit and finally gotten both the cubs in clothes and settled down. As Tenderheart sat down on the couch he sighed and said "Well then, we'd best be off to bed."

Both cubs groaned and Tenderheart said "Now, now, none of that I can set you two up in here until I can build a proper bedroom for you two."

Tenderheart grabbed a small basket and placed some blankets and a pillow in it before grabbing the Nature Heart and setting her in it so that she could sleep easily. The cub waved her arms for a little bit but eventually yawned and put her thumb in her mouth before falling asleep.

Tenderheart then dragged out a small bed and set up some comforters and pillows before he said "You can sleep here Wonder Heart."

The young cub however was not eager to go to bed but rather was starting to miss her mother and old home. She seemed to look sadder and Tenderheart picked her up and said "Come on, I'll read you a story."

As he set the cub down to bed and pulled out a book and silently started reading to her. Wonder Heart's eyes began to close slightly until finally she was fast asleep. Tenderheart smiled and then covered her with a blanket before getting up and going into his study. As he closed the door quietly he sat at his desk and began to read some paper work before he mumbled to himself "I had best set everything up properly for tomorrow to go smoothly."

As he drew some designs and wrote out some equations and words he soon checked the time to see it was very late and he sighed and said "I'd best get to bed if anything is going to work."

Tenderheart got up and went into his bedroom where he all but collapsed on his bed and dozed off. Once Tenderheart was asleep little Wonder Heart opened her eyes and sat up slightly she slipped out of bed and walked to a window where she look up at the stars in silence. She set her head on her hands and sighed.

As time went by she started trying to find the constellations her mother had taught her and found a couple before yawning again. After a while she grew bored with the sky and returned to her bed as it started to get chilly.

As she started to drift off she started seeing her mother's face again. Glowing and sweet as she remembered which gave her a lot of comfort as she fell asleep slowly but surely...


	18. Humble Beginnings to a Bad Day

As the sun began to set Lots-a slid down the Crows nest's mast and joined Grumpy as Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams Bear laid down for bed and Grumpy sighed and said "We'd better find land soon."

Lots-a nodded and said "And that's the truth."

Grumpy sighed and sat on the edge of the ship and said "But how we have no way of finding land without the Caring Compass and I have no idea which way we came from."

Lots-a sat next to him and said "Me neither, why don't one of us shoot a caring symbol or something?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "Couldn't hurt." And he stood up and shot a blast into the air.

Once it hit the sky the beam glowed and then shot off in a random direction. Grumpy looked at Lots-a who shrugged and said "We should follow it maybe it will lead us back to Care-a-lot."

Grumpy nodded and ran to the stern and began to sail toward the direction that the symbol had gone to. It was a few hours and almost completely dark as the ship sailed through the water as Grumpy and Lots-a kept keen eyes out for any sign of disturbance or something worse.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and Grumpy turned to see something fly by and splash in the water right next to the ship. Grumpy picked up a telescope and look out to spot the same pirate ship behind them and gaining fast. Grumpy called Lots-a over and the two started arguing as what to do.

Grumpy said "We should just try to out run them they won't catch us if we hurry."

However Lots-a responded "No Grumpy we should use the Care Bear Stare to blast them away then leave."

As the two snickered the ship got close enough to launch hook onto the side and pulled it closer. As the pirate ship came to the side of the other ship an old face hopped on board. Jack had a nasty scar on his eye and was searching the ship for the five he blamed for its causing. As he searched around and saw no one he whistled and the rest of the crew hopped on board and began to search too.

Jack kicked in a door and walked inside the ship only to find empty hammocks and barrels. Jack waved a hand and a young rhino came up next to him and said "Yes sir?"

Jack pointed toward the inside of the room and said "Search here and the rest will go down below."

The rhino nodded and she began to search the room with two others. And Jack walked toward the stairs to get down below he suddenly heard something fall behind him and he turned around and didn't see anything.

However suddenly when her turned around he saw two bear cubs flying in as they knocker him over and knocked two of crew over board as well.

Before swinging up on the side and Tugs shouting down "I see you found us mister Jack."

Jack growled and said "And I see you two cubs are still a pain in my side. Get them!"

As Jacks crew climbed up toward the cubs. Hugs shrugged and shouted "Well mister Jack let's see how much your crew like barrels."

Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at her, even Tugs, and said "Huh?"

Hugs blushed and said "I'm not good at the whole surprise reveal thing. Now Grumpy!"

As she swung down with Tugs and Grumpy up in the Crows nest stood up and threw a barrel down and it hit the first man climbing up and knock all of the down.

As Hugs and Tugs swung down they went to kick Jack again but he was prepared this time and side stepped and cut their rope causing them to fly away and land on their bottoms. After they landed Jack stood before them and said "Now to finish you off!"

As he raised his sword when he heard a voice say "Not on my watch!"

And he turned to see Dreams Bear throw a bucket of water in his face and then he shouted "Run!"

And the three cubs took off...

* * *

Innocent was exhausted, she'd been copying things for No Heart all night and was about to quit it.

When No Heart said "Just one last thing and we will be finished!"

Innocent sighed in relief and said "Fantastic, I'm exhausted."

No Heart threw some random ingredients into the cauldron and then finally pulled out Shreeky's mirror and said "Now my apprentice one last thing I need from you is a small patch of hair."

Innocent nodded and created some random hair and have it to No Heart who threw it into the cauldron and said "Now, for the finishing touches."

As he lifted Shreeky's mirror and dropped it in there was a loud boom and the room shook before a beam of light shot into the air and finally settled. Before No Heart all the liquid in the cauldron had trans formed into copies of Shreeky's mirrors!

No Heart grabbed the original and said "Now, to see if they work."

He lifted a desperate copy and turned and shot it at Innocent who jumped and said "Ouch! What was that for?"

No Heart looked at her and said "Practice my dear."

Innocent rubbed her foot and said "Okay so why did you just have me copy the mirrors?"

No Heart chuckled and said "Because they are magic mirrors and far too complex for you to copy them without a problem."

He then whistled and a series of shadows came in and No Heart threw on a copied mirror and the shadow, some how, caught it and No Heart said "Now, for the next stage of my plan."

At that moment he turned to Vapor who walked in and said "You mean my plan."

No Heart gulped and said "I'd settle for our plan at best."

Vapor shook her head and said "Ah so naive and yet so powerful."

No Heart grumbled but didn't say anything as Vapor said "So now that your shadows have apparently been, shall we say, armed with these mirrors how do you plan to press your advantage?"

No Heart chuckled "Simple, tonight we sneak into Care-a-lot and launch a surprise attack on those detestable Care Bears!"

Vapor sighed and said "A night attack? Seriously you should wait till tomorrow for a real plan. And for your, apprentice to rest and recuperate."

At that moment Vapor stood behind Innocent and put her hands on her shoulders as Innocent seemed to overcome with exhaustion and fall into her arms.

No Heart grumbled and said "We should press the attack now while we still have the element of surprise!"

Vapor waved a hand and No Heart eyes suddenly became droopy and she said "Hush darling, we'll go tomorrow after we've all rested."

No Heart raised a hand but couldn't say anything as he fell face first and hit the floor...

* * *

Shreeky was with Beastly arguing over the clones, Beastly was aying they should just take come clean about the clones so as to avoid any punishment from No Heart but Shreeky just laughed and said "Stupid fur ball, we use these clones to launch our own surprise on the Care Bears."

Beastly scratched his head and said "How are we going to do that Shreeky?"

Shreeky giggled and said "Simple, we go to the clones tonight and give them this evil potion."

Beastly nodded but didn't seem to really understand what was going on around him. Shreeky chuckled and said "Then once they are veiled up we send them to Earth to do nasty things so the Care Bears have no where to run to."

Beastly smiled and said "But how are we going to do that Shreeky?"

Shreeky laughed and said "We bring the clones into a small room and spray the option through this!"

At that moment Shreeky picked up small Windex bottle with some dark green liquid in it and said "Once they get a couple spurts they'll be evil forever!"

And Shreeky started laughing and Beastly said "Well then we'd better get going."

Shreeky nodded in agreement and said "Come on fur ball."

As the two ran to the clones location. After arriving at the spot Shreeky found all the clones huddled inside a single tent and said "Ah perfect, now I have a surprise for you all."

The clones looked at Shreeky funny and the cloned Brave Heart asked "What would that be Shreeky?"

Shreeky chuckled and said "This!" And she pulled out the spray bottle and started shooting it everywhere.

Once the air cleared all the clones had sour faces and Shreeky said "Good, now all of you go spread out and cause havoc on the world!"

The clones all ran out and separated in different directions. Shreeky came out of the tent laughing and said "Now that they are on the loose the Care Bears will be spending all day trying to fix the problems leaving Care-a-lot open to a full attack." And she started laughing hysterically.

Beastly joined her and Shreeky bonked him in the head and said "What are you laughing about bird brain? We have to get back to uncle No Heart's before they notice we're gone."

And the two quickly flew back to No Heart's castle. As soon as they arrived they run to their separate rooms and laid down in their beds so as not to draw suspicion Shreeky was nearly giggling as she went to sleep as she thought how her plan wound help lead to the destruction of all the Care Bears and their Cousins...

* * *

As the cubs made their way away from Jack Grumpy had grabbed a mop and said "Well, we got us a fight on ours hands."

At that moment more pirates showed up and charged at Grumpy which caused him to gulp and run away screaming "Help!" The whole time.

Lots-a picked up a barreling his trunk and shot it at the pirates knocking most of them down. Grumpy finally stopped running and said "We've got to get the pirates off the ship!"

Lots-a nodded and said "And fast!"

As the pirates got back up Grumpy looked around and saw a small net and grabbed it before saying "This isn't going to work!"

As he threw the net of the pirate's and it only covers two but knocked he others over giving Grumpy ample time to snatch an oar and throw one to Lots-a. Meanwhile the cubs were still being perused by Jack as they climbed a latter to escape his wrath.

They reached the top of a sail and Jack wasn't far behind. Using a rope Tugs swung to the other sail followed by Dreams Bear, however Hugs was caught by Jack who laughed and said "Arrrrr going some where little lady?"

As he threw her over his shoulder and slid down back into the boat. Hugs was kicking and screaming until Jack handed her off to another crew member and told them to take her away. Tugs grabbing hold onto the central mast of the ship slid down and shouted "Hugs!"

Jack was about to reach him when a random hammer hit him in the head and have Tugs a chance to run. The crew member just stepped into the boarding planks when Tugs jumped on his back and said "Let go of my sister!"

The pirate tried to reach Tugs but Hugs kicked his shin and he dropped both of them as the two ran off to join Grumpy and Lots-a. Grumpy was barely keeping the pirates back and there seemed to be no way out of this, until he had an idea and said "Lots-a I think I know how to get rid of the pirate's, cover me!"

And Grumpy turned around and rubbed his tummy symbol and it started to flow before it shot up into the air and dark clouds rolled in and a nasty wind and rain began to fall. There was thunder and lightning and Grumpy said "Hold on!"

As a giant wave rocked to ship back and forth. The pirates all fell down and some fell over board and swam to their ship. After and few rocky minutes the weather cleared and all of the pirates, including Jack fled leaving the ship theirs.

As the sun came out it quickly disappeared again back into night time and Grumpy looked around and squinted when he thought he noticed some cloud off in the distance...

* * *

After Swift Heart had left Noble Heart had a quick dinner and was heading up to bed when he heard True Heart say "Swift Heart leave already?"

Noble stopped on the stairs and walked down and said "Yes, and you need to rest." True Heart was about to stand up when she said "Noble Heart come on I'm fine."

As she stumbled and caught herself and Noble walked over to her and said "No, you're not fine. You're exhausted let's get you to bed."

Noble half walked/half carried True Heart up the stairs. As they rounded the corner he helped her internet bed as she fell asleep right away. Noble wiped his brow and said "There we are."

And he was about to go to sleep too when he heard the foal crying. He sighed and left the room to head to the nursery. He found the little horse crying from confusion as to were he was, at least that was Noble's guess, as he reached down and picked up his son and said "Hush hush."

As he rocked the infant in his arms and sighed again. The little horse began to calm down and Noble said "Well, I hope I can get some sleep soon."

The little horse then began to snuggle closer to Noble Heart and cooed. Noble smiled and said "Well, maybe not for a little while."

As he sat down on a rocking chair and held his son as he went back and forth. The little horse was finally in an environment were he could look at his father with his big green eyes and Noble stared back at his son.

Noble could have sat there for hours however he soon realized the time and knew he should get to bed.

However Noble knew if he left his some would just cry again and his son had already slept enough so there was little chance that he would go back to sleep. So Noble resolved to take the foal and head down stairs.

Once in the living room he put the foal in a swinging chair and turned it on slowly. The foal was confused at first but as he heard the music he began to relax and enjoy the swinging motion he felt. Noble on the other hand laid down on the couch and smiled and watched his son as the music was slow and the foal was looking around and seemingly trying to grab at everything.

Noble chuckled as he felt his eyelids get heavy and the music filled his ears and he felt his head get heavy. So he got up and he then covered his son with a blanket in case he got cold and then he covered himself up with another blanket as he slowly fell asleep on the couch...


	19. The Beginning Of The Day

It took a while before Grumpy got the ship even close to beginning to move again.

After Jack and his pirates ran off the ship had dropped its anchor and it took the combined strength of him Lots-a and a little bit of Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams Bear to pull it up.

As the ship sailed toward land the wind was blowing against it and slowed progress down to a near halt. As the wind shifted the ship finally landed on shore and all the five hopped off and fell on the clouds with joy.

Grumpy was the first to get up and look around, at first there was nothing in sight however he thought he saw some lighting off in the distance and said "Lots-a look!"

Lots-a got up next and said "Well, I'll be it must be Care-a-lot!"

Both turned to tell the cubs however they saw that all three had fallen asleep and were not going to wake up soon. Grumpy sighed and picked up Tugs and Hugs and said "We might as well get walking." Lots-a nodded and picked up Dreams Bear and asked "What about the ship Grumpy?"

Grumpy sighed loudly and said "I have it anchored down Lots-a nothing is going to happen to it now let's go." And the two began to walk toward the lighting.

It wasn't long until they reached the source of the light and that was, to their delight, Care-a-lot at last. Grumpy felt his body weaken with exhaustion but he nearly sprinted back to his home while Lots-a lagged behind and Grumpy opened the door and quietly sneaked inside.

After the two put all the cubs in their beds Grumpy sighed and said "Thank goodness that nightmare is over."

Lots-a nodded and said "And that's the truth."

Lots-a groaned and said "I don't think I can make it home tonight, is it okay if I sleep here Grumpy?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Take the couch just don't make too much noise." Lots-a nodded as he tip toed to the couch and laid down.

Grumpy brought him a pillow and blanket before turning around and falling face first to the ground sound asleep. Grumpy woke up a couple minutes later and crawled toward the bedroom.

Once he got to the door way he stood back up and opened the door. He say Swift Heart fast asleep and slid into bed right next to her and let out aloud sigh as she turned and seemed to cuddle next to him. Grumpy sneaked a smile and kissed her forehead and said "Sweet dreams my beloved."

As Grumpy pulled up the blanket on him and closed his eyes and fell fast asleep...

* * *

As the sun rose on the next day No Heart found himself asleep on the floor with his shadow cat right next to him. No Heart tried to get up but with only on arm it was difficult, however after several tries he managed to get to his feet and rubbed his eye with his good hand. As No Heart regained his bearings he began to look around the room and nearly jumped when he say Vapor leaning against a wall eating an apple and said "Ah you're awake!"

No Heart clenched his teeth and said "I should eviscerate you!"

Vapor rolled her eyes and said "Oh please, you can barely do anything with both your arms."

No Heart clenched his fist and and said "Listen here very carefully, you're only here because I need help fighting those wretched Care Bears!"

Vapor sighed and walked up to him and said "Look you attack last night would've been a disaster, you were ill prepared, unorganized, and half asleep."

No Heart shook his head and walked away while saying "Its too late to do anything about it now. So we should prepare for our attack today."

Vapor smiled and said "Excellent, now tell me how many shadows do you have?"

No Heart thought for a moment then said "Around sixty."

Vapor nodded and snapped her fingers and a table with a crude map of Care-a-lot appeared and she said "So we divide them into four groups with each of us leading them."

No Heart walked over and looked down and said "Yes, I will take my force and launch the main attack distracting the Care Bears while Shreeky and Beastly go around the side..."

Vapor picked up where he left off and said "Then I will attack from the rear and that apprentice of yours can go on the other side."

As Vapor pointed on the map No Heart was as well and they both said "and we will..." both paused when their hands touched briefly and they both pulled their hands back but Vapor blushed a little and No Heart coughed awkwardly.

After a few minutes of silence Vapor said "Then we will have them surrounded and we can capture them for good."

No Heart nodded and said "Yes..."

After another awkward silence No Heart said "I should probably go prepare the shadows and the others."

Vapor nodded and said "Yes, I need to go meditate and prepare my strength."

Both nodded and walked to the door however they stopped and made eye contact one last time before Vapor cracked a grin and said "Ladies first." And gestured toward the door.

No Heart scolded her and walked ahead of her and made his way to where the shadows were stationed...

* * *

Swift Heart, not surprisingly woke up first. And yawned loudly before she felt the presence of someone else. She turned her head to see Grumpy laying right next to her. Swift Heart was so overcome with emotion she screamed "Grumpy!"

And tackled the bear out of bed and onto the floor waking him up almost instantly. After a few confused seconds Grumpy realized what was happening and hugged Swift Heart back and said "Hi yeah Swift Heart."

Swift Heart held Grumpy tight as she said "Where have you been!"

Grumpy sighed loudly and said "The cubs sneaked off during the night and I had to go get them."

Swift Heart pet him go and sat up on his stomach and said "You couldn't leave a note or something?"

Grumpy coughed uncomfortably and said "Yeah, I suppose so heh-heh-heh."

Swift Heart scolded him but eventually got off of him and said "So you brought the cubs back right?"

Grumpy stood up and said "Of course I did." As he walked her out to the living room where all three cubs were fast asleep.

Swift Heart placed a hand on Grumpy's shoulder and said "That's my Grumpy." And wrapped her other army around him and sighed.

The two got dressed and brushed their teeth and Swift Heart said "Noble and True Heart had their baby and it's probably not going to take long before everyone knows about it so we should go now to keep this quiet."

Grumpy nodded and took Swift Heart's hand as she ran them over to Noble and True Heart's house and knocked on the door. A seemingly well rested True Heart answered and said "Ah Swift Heart back again?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "I just wanted to let you both know that Grumpy and the cubs are back."

As she pointed to Grumpy who smiled and waved. True Heart grabbed him by the ear and pulled him inside and Swift Heart was barely able to get in herself with how fast True Heart closed the door. Grumpy was saying "Ow ow ow!"

Before finally being able to pull off True Heart's hand off his ear. She then turned and tapped her foot and said "Where have you been?"

Grumpy, still rubbing his ear moaned and said "The cubs and the Cloud Clipper disappeared and I had to go after them."

True Heart crossed her arms and said "And you couldn't leave a note?"

Grumpy turned to Swift Heart who nodded and said "See?"

Grumpy's finally let go of his ear and said "Look I'm sorry but there was imminent danger."

True Heart rolled her eyes and was about to say something more but at that moment there was another knock on her door...

* * *

The two girls woke up before Tenderheart did and both jumped on his bed and shot him awake. Tenderheart opened his eyes and smiled saying "Alright I'm up." They all shared a laugh and Tenderheart checked the time and yawned loudly.

He rose out of bed and said "Now, how about I make us some breakfast?"

The two cubs nodded and Tenderheart picked them up and walked out of his room and he sat them down and he went to go cook something up for he checked around he began to think about what his new life was going to be like.

Surely he could still be a hard worker but he would have to give up time for the two of them. Surely he would need to tell Harmony this would be a shock at first but he was sure that she'd adapt. As he finished up the two's breakfast he served it to them and let them chow down. Once the three had finished Tenderheart stood up and said "Well, I'd best get you two set up in a proper bedroom."

As he walked out and into the spare room he had and looked around a bit. Tenderheart scratched his chin and said "Well, if I put a bed over here and a crib over there..."

After a minute or two of contemplation Tenderheart had a room design planned out and left to go grab what he needed. He was about to walk out when he realized the two cubs had no real new clothes on and so Tenderheart thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers and said "I got just the thing!"

Hugs and Tugs had spent the night at Tenderheart's house before so he always had spare clothes with him just in case. After helping the two of them into their respective clothes Tenderheart said "I suppose you need names then?"

The two sat down and watch as Tenderheart looked off trying to think of something. He looked at his niece and said "Wonder Heart."

The cub giggled and smiled in a seeking approving fashion and he look at the other one and said "Hmmm."

As he thought for a couple moments Tenderheart finally got "How about?"

and then he picked her up and said "Soft, Soft heart."

The cubs laughed and smiled as Tenderheart said "Now I'd best give you two your tummy symbols."

As Tenderheart backed up and rubbed his stomach the beam of light struck Wonder Heart first creating a small red heart on top of a larger yellow heart on top of a larger pink heart.

Then it went to Soft Heart which created a heart falling upon some pillows and seemingly rested...

* * *

Innocent joined No Heart who was talking with Vapor about the plans again. At the moment Innocent took a minute to really think about if she wanted to go through with this whole idea. She began to pace in her spot and thought to herself "This has to be a huge betrayal!"

She moaned slightly as she looked at the two again so as to make sure they didn't see her. As she looked at what her assignment was she began to think and shuttered at the thought of the looks on the others faces.

She sat down and began to calm herself by breathing slowly and trying to concentrate her energy. At first it worked but it was broken when she heard Shreeky say "What are you doing you silly lion?"

Innocent sighed a loud and said "Meditation Shreeky, it helps me to relax and think about the situation at hand."

Shreeky chuckled and said "Well, don't mess up there, Care Bear, I wouldn't want you making a mistake when we smash Care-a-lot into ity bity pieces." Shreeky walked off laughing and Innocent let out another sigh as she focused her thoughts again.

As she began to feel her mood shift it was broken again, but this time by Beastly who shouted "Hey Innocent!" Innocent covered her eyes and said "What!?" Beastly chuckled and said "I just wanted to offer you some thing to eat." As he held out an apple.

Innocent raised an eyebrow and said "Uh, thanks but no thanks, I'm not hungry."

Beastly chuckled and said "Oh that's all right I suppose Shreeky might eat it." And he walked off with the Apple.

Innocent let out a big sigh as she closed her eyes once more and took in a deep breath. As she felt the stress leave her shoulders she suddenly felt a presence behind her and opened her eyes to Vapor, who had left he conversation with No Heart and said "Yes?"

Vapor sat down in front of Innocent and said "I'd like to meditate with you." And she closed her eyes and erected her back as she took a deep breath.

Innocent followed suit and tried to relax herself. However No Heart walked over and said "Enough rest! It's almost noon time if we don't attack now we never will!"

Innocent sighed but stood up and joined No Heart you told her to utter a magic spell that crafted a dark clouded ship, much like the Cloud Clipper, and she said "All aboard!" And everyone, and their shadow group marched on board the ship.

As the ship sailed toward Care-a-lot Innocent got a knot in her stomach as No Heart told her to wear a dark robe so that the so that the others wouldn't recognize her...


	20. Dark Clouds, Dark Memories

After making everyone breakfast, Swift Heart and Grumpy were taking the day to relax and let the cubs wear themselves out.

However Grumpy had this voice in the back of his head telling him to pursue that spirit he saw a while ago. Swift Heart on the other hand seemed to be all relaxed and not a worry on her mind.

Suddenly there was loud thunder, which made Grumpy and Swift Heart shoot up and look around, suddenly there were giant dark clouds rolling over Care-a-lot, confused Grumpy looked to Swift Heart who seemingly sat in a daze trying to figure out what to think.

Grumpy looked around and saw Hugs, Tugs, and Dreams not moving as he said "Come on guys, inside."

Swift Heart snapping back took the cubs inside as Grumpy ran toward True Heart and Noble Heart's home. On his way there he bumped into Brave Heart who said "What's going in Grumpy?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "I don't know but I don't like it."

The two arrived at True Heart and Noble Heart's at the same time as Tenderheart, with his two cubs.

They all burst through the door as Noble Heart said "Woah! Woah! Where the fire?"

The three pointed outside and said "Look!"

Noble walked out and said "Jeepers! What is that thing?"

Tenderheart held onto the two cubs, or rather they held onto him, as the cloud got closer.

Noble Heart shook his head and said "Grumpy, Tenderheart have the cubs meet with True Heart while Brave Heart and I gather the others at the Hall of Hearts." The trio nodded and Grumpy ran off to get Swift Heart and the cubs as Brave Heart and Noble Heart left and Tenderheart went inside.

Once inside Tenderheart found True Heart holding her son, Chivalry Heart they had decided, as she said "What's going on?"

Tenderheart looked at her and said "I don't know but we'd better get the cubs safe." True Heart nodded as she hugged her son and took them down stairs and closed the door.

Grumpy was double timing it back to his house and once he finally got there he frantically banged on the door and Swift Heart said "What's going on Grumpy?" Grumpy, out of breath said "We...need...to...get...to...Noble's...now..."

Swift Heart nodded and grabbed Hugs and Tugs while Grumpy picked up Dreams and they made it back to Noble and True Heart's house.

They opened the door and Grumpy called "Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart came out of the basement and said "This way Grumpy."

And Grumpy and Swift Heart went down into the basement and slammed the door right behind them as the thunder got louder...

* * *

Brave Heart and Noble Heart split up as Brave Heart ran to the Forest of Feelings and Noble Heart knocked on every door he could. After a little while the dark clouds surrounded the kingdom of Caring entirely and were closing in on it.

Desperate Noble made it back to the Hall of Hearts as Brave Heart and the others did as well.

Once inside Noble took his place at the head of the table and said "Okay! We have a serious problem gang."

Champ jumped up and said "You got that right sports fan the entire place is being surrounded by dark clouds."

Noble nodded and said "Settle down Champ, now we need to break up into teams to investigate this problem."

The others chit chatted but nodded in agreement anyways and Brave Heart said "What are the teams?"

Noble thought for a moment and said "We'll send four of us out to see if we can figure out what the clouds are for, any volunteers?"

At first no once raised their hands until Brave Heart boldly stood up and said "I'll go."

A few murmurs and the Bright Heart said "Count me in."

Noble nodded and Cheer shot up with Champ and said "Us too!"

Champ groaned but Noble nodded and said "Okay, but go quickly we don't have much time."

The four ran out and Noble said to the rest of the group. "Alright, as for the rest of us, we'd better get ready this could be a bad day."

The others split up into pairs and Noble went with Funshine to the watch tower to see if they could see anything. After grabbing the Star-O-Scope Noble spotted a blackish blob and look through to see No Heart and a small batch of shadows in their gleaming armor approach Care-a-lot with looks of determination.

Confused but not deterred Noble saw the bears and cousins form different lines to block the shadows and Bright Heart and the others fly toward the sky to try and stop the source of the shadows approach on Care-a-lot.

Noble Heart turned to Funshine and said "Stay here and direct us of anything suspicious."

As he slide out of the tower to join the others in line. As the shadows got closer Noble took a deep breath and said "Be ready gang these shadows mean business."

Hearing this they all prepared their feet as they all prepared to stare off the shadows when one of the shadows shot a lightning bolt at the line and knocked them off balance and the battle was on...

* * *

Champ, Cheer, Bright, and Brave Heart all arrived on top of the cloud and got out to investigate what was happening however the cloud was clear and no one or nothing was on there. The group looked down on Care-a-lot and realized how important they were to prevent anything worse from developing.

As Brave Heart ran back to their cloud car they hopped on in and drove back down as the cloud continued to surround Care-a-lot. Once back below, they truly saw the problems the bears and cousins were in.

The shadows had split the group apart and force much more personal conflict and battle. Brave Heart hopped out just in time to stop a shadow's bolt from striking Cozy Heart. Brave Heart raised a finger and yelled "CCCCHARRRRGGGE!"

As he sprinted toward some shadows however he was stopped by Champ tackling him and saying "Are you crazy sports fan? They grind you into cat food now let's go."

Champ dragged a still kicking Brave Heart behind a house and said "What do we do now?" Cheer shrugged but Bright Heart was deep in thought and said "Eureka!" They all turned to him as he said "All we have to do in life the shadows down the street the attack the m in the back."

Brave Heart nodded and ducked as a bolt hit the wall and he said "But how are we going to do that Bright Heart?"

Bright Heart pointed at Champ and said "You're the fastest one here Champ."

Champ groaned but said "All right I'll go for the play."

He then jumped out from behind the wall and said "Hey shadows!"

The Shadows stopped firing and Champ said "Why don't you fight me here in the open."

The shadows approached him as he shouted "Yipes!" And ran off the shadows hot on his trail as the shadows went by Brave Heart and the others stared the shadows in the back and caused the to retreat.

With the shadows gone Brave Heart and the others double back their way toward the Hall of Hearts. Once there they found Noble crouching behind a chair as the shadows fired widely at him. He waved to them for help but ducked when one of the shadows tried to get a lucky shot.

Staring at the shadows to distract them Noble Heart dove toward the larger group and said "We have to get out of his 're there's more coming and we haven't the means to fight them."

Helping Noble up the bears and their Cousins all retreated from the Hall of Hearts to their very homes and houses...

* * *

As the fighting continued outside Grumpy, Tenderheart, Swift Heart, and True Heart were all down in the basement with the cubs waiting it all out. As they heard some lighting bolts and some crashes and loud bangs they all huddled together in the corner to prevent a lose of vision. True Heart held her son as close as she could while Tenderheart's two girls held onto his leg in fear.

While Hugs and Tugs held each other and Dreams Bear held onto Swift Heart. Grumpy was watching out a window as the cousins and bears seemed to scatter and run in different directions.

Scared and confused Grumpy jumped away from the window and said "Okay, we have got to get out of here."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Are you crazy!?Where will we go?"

True Heart nodded and said "I'm with Swift Heart what is the plan?"

Grumpy sighed loudly and said "Theres this ranch I know of its small but it's safe from all of this."

The other two looked at each other but nodded and they both said "Okay."

Tenderheart however intervened and said "Woah, woah, woah,we can't just abandon Care-a-lot!"

Grumpy raised his arms and said "What other choice do we have?"

Tenderheart looked at the two girls as they held onto him and said "Fine, but it won't be easy getting away from here un-spotted."

Grumpy nodded and said "We'll have to move fast I can get my cloud car ready fast but Tenderheart you need to have yours ready too."

Tenderheart nodded and the group left the basement and ran out of the house to a darker Care-a-lot with shadows everywhere and the bears and cousins struggling to regroup Grumpy conjured up his cloud car and hopped in with Swift Heart and their three cubs while Tenderheart and True Heart did the same with theirs.

The two drove off as some shadows spotted and started shooting at them as they dove away with the some shadows hot on their tail.

Grumpy was shifting left and right to avoid getting hit by lightning and he even tried some risky moves but nothing worked and the shadows got closer.

With Dreams, Hugs, and Tugs all in the back seat they held on the best they could while Swift Heart fired at the shadows and knocked a few of them back and the rest backed off as the car picked up speed and slipped away from their grasp and out of range from their lightning bolts...

* * *

Brave Heart was trying to get everyone together but things were seemingly at a loss. The shadows were everywhere and no one could seem to figure out how. Brave Heart managed to get Bright Heart and Noble Heart to follow him but to her than that everyone ran around like chickens. Brave Heart grabbed Loyal and said "Loyal Heart we've got to get every one together if we want to defeat them." Loyal nodded and took a deep breath before diving last some shadows and grabbing Playful and Funshine and throwing them to Brave Heart. Loyal then jumped over a small fence as some shadows approached him. Loyal then crawled toward Gentle Heart who was cowering in fear as he took her hand and the two ran back to the others. Brave Heart looked at him funny and said "I wanted you to just come over here but that works." Loyal nodded and said "What do we do now?" Brave Heart gathered the others and said "Alright ready gang?" They all nodded and he said "One, two, three, stare!" And they all shot a state at a group of shadows that we're over powered and forced to fall back. Catching into what was going on other bears and cousins joined in and so on the shadows were in full retreat. Cheering the bears hopped up and down in excitement. However they soon stopped when someone screamed and they turned around to see more shadow behind them. Confused Brave Heart was about to turn but the shadows they had just fought off came back and were being lead by No Heart himself. Brave Heart thought for a moment and said "Come on everyone I have an idea." And they all ran toward a small hill. Once there Brave Heart created a shield with a heart on it and said "Alright everyone we have to make a last stand here, if they break through we'll be forced out of Care-a-lot. We have the high ground and the spirit are you ready!?" The others cheered and crafted shield of their own as the shadows showed up and surrounded the hill. Concerned Brave Heart said "No Heart! Leave now or else!" No Heart stepped forward and said "Or else what?" Brave Heart stared at No Heart but the magician waved it off and said "Ha, you fools my new apprentice has quadruple the power of myself and twelve time the power of all of you put together!" Champ stepped forward and said "And who would that apprentice be?" Innocent, whom the care bears wouldn't have known, stepped forward and No Heart said "Do you not recognize her?" He then took her hood off and everyone gasped and Brave Heart shouted "Innocent!?" Innocent held her head down but No Heart said "Prepare for the power of my legion of shadow and the magic of your former friend." The Bears and cousins readied themselves and No Heart raised his hand as rain began to fall with lightning striking all around them...

* * *

No Heart raised his hands and a large tornado began to form as he said "Now my apprentice!" Innocent choked and didn't move.

No Heart's eyes darkened as he shouted "NOW!"

Innocent looked up and sighed before she lifted her hands and all of the lightning around her began to converge around her. No Heart laughed as he shot his tornado at the bears who stared at him and stopped his tornado dead in its tracks however No Heart's shadows joined in and the bear's stares lost some of their ability.

Reaffirming their ground they began to push back and No Heart groaned as suddenly Innocent looked straight ahead as her eyes turned bright red and she shots her lightning and it joined No Heart and the shadow's attack.

With her added support the wind split the Care Bear's stare and started barreling toward them all. Noble Heart sighed and said "There's no use gang we'd better get out of here."

Playful Heart looked at him and said "Where will we go?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "I don't know but everyone needs to get out of here."The Bears and their cousins broke and ran in separate directions.

With the group running in all desperate ways No Heart shouted "Don't let them escape!" And his shadows ran all over to track down and capture the Care Bears and their Cousins.

Noble Heart was able to throw up a last ditch shield to cover the bears as they all ran off.

Good Luck managed to take Take Care and Lots-a Heart in his cloud car as they ran to the valley.

Loyal Heart was holding Proud Heart's hand as they joined Noble Heart in his cloud car with their destination unknown.

The rest of the Bears and Cousins scattered through out Care-a-lot some managed to escape such as Brave Heart, Cozy Heart, Playful, Funshine, and Harmony.

Others However were captured by No Heart's shadows such as Love-a-lot, Treat Heart, Friend Bear, Secret Bear and even Gentle Heart."

Bright Heart, Birthday Bear, Champ, and Cheer were still trapped in Care-a-lot and couldn't escape. They were inside Cheer and Champ's house Champ and Cheer huddled in a corner while Bright Heart was keeping an eye out for the shadows.

Birthday Bear was pacing back and forth and Bright Heart said "Well, I calculate if we wait just long enough the shadows will just pass right by and we can escape."

Cheer shuttered and said "I can't believe this is happening."

Birthday Bear laughed sarcastically "Well, you're telling me!"

Bright Heart shushed them as two shadows flew by and Bright Heart said "Let's go we can take the cloud clipper before they catch us."

The group ran from the house and dodged a couple shadows before hopping in board a boat and prepared to set sill.

When suddenly they heard a loud crash as a fox appeared before them and said "Well, looks like we got us some prisoners mates." As they all gasped but put their hands up...

* * *

_**The End...**_


End file.
